Total Drama Bootcamp!
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: Chef is hosting a new season with 22 new competitors! Sorry it was taken down but I have put it back up but, may have some missing content, sorry! Plus, I've moved the rating up, sorry! Descriptions are missing, but I'll put them up on my profile soon! ;)
1. Prologue

**Ok, it's my first fan fiction so it may not be top notch but, I will try my best to make it good. **

* * *

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were at the theatres when the production company began playing the Total Drama All-Stars commercial. Chris leant in his chair and laughed as he watched the hits and misses. Chef noisily ate the popcorn and waited impatiently for the movie.

"Remember those good times?" Chris asked the annoyed Chef who shrugged, taking a big sip of his soft drink.

"Yeah, I don't where we will be without them," Chris sighed. Another commercial began playing and Chef angrily walked away.

"Tell me when it's over, I'll be at the snack stand!"

Chris watched the commercial wondering if he could begin a new season. The commercials continued rolling.

"Are you a teenager searching for money? Well, from the all famous Total Drama series, we are giving you the chance to compete in the competition hosted by, the handsome, the exciting," the narrator began. Chris jumped in his seat and waited excitedly for his face to appear on the big screen.

"Chef Hatchet!" The narrator roared. Chris was heartbroken. He stood up and ran outside to find Chef, who was nowhere to be seen. He angrily dialed the producer's number.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi! It's Chris! Yeah, the one you gave the original Total Drama to!'' Chris complained.

"Yeah, Chris, the audience decided that Chef is going to be hosting the new series but we are happy to have you as an intern!" The producer explained. Chris was mad. He felt his heart pounding inside of him. He filled up with rage and yelled, "No way am I interning Chef!"

As Chris carried on about missing out on hosting the new season, Chef was quietly walking out into the limousine where he left without making a sound.

* * *

**Female Characters:**

1. Viola Abraham. The Cold Dog-Loving Girl (ScorpioTheBadGuy)

2. Danika. The Aussie (Maua)

3. Aureceli River. The Musician (strutles)

4. Elizabeth "Betsy" Henderson. The Rebellious Princess (Her Grace the Duchess)

5. Jessica Kennis. The Emotional Flip-Flop (Kutey8)

6. Alexis Alexandrov. The Lonely Half-Russian (HoodieGoddess)

7. Mai Hae-Yuom. The Manipulative Twin Antagonist (CreamoftheIce)

8. Nicole (Nikki) Perrie. The Hopeless Romance (GangstaZEBRA)

9. Livia (Liv) Hernandez. The Feisty Dancer (BewareFanGirlAhead)

10. Cheyenne Mackenzie. The Kind Girl (RedYellowGreenBlue)

11. Cassidy Evans. The Low IQ Athlete (Designed by a Friend)

**Male Characters:**

1. Lorcan Smith. The Joker (ScorpioTheBadGuy)

2. Shan Hae-Yuom. The Manipulative Twin Antagonist (CreamoftheIce)

3. Avery Scarlett. The Neat Freak (Anonymoose)

4. Zack. The Good-Looking Athlete (Glaster197)

5. Johan Vialpando. The Underdog. (Golden Arch)

6. Chad Tyler. The Idiotic Blonde Gangster (HoodieGoddess)

7 Vincent Ryall. The Cold Heartless Jock (g24)

8. Julian Seth Cooper. The Villainous Deaf Teen (kutey8)

9. Mason Graham. The Basketball Fanatic (Designed by a friend)

10. Peter Rogers. The Chubby Traveller (Designed by a friend)

11. Cole Wong. The Devilish Emo (Designed by a friend)

* * *

**So, as you may or may not know, my stories got deleted so, I've just trimmed it down to make it safe, hopefully. If your wondering why I'm still trying to get this back up, well, look at mstotaldrama100, she has an OC story going without it being taken down. Kudos to you! Same thing applies with Luxury Life!**


	2. Chapter 1: Obstacle Relay

**TEAMS ARE HERE! Also, someone is getting eliminated. Hope you enjoy! There are some mistakes, sorry. Feedback required!**

**plus, the intro chapter was taken down but I'm gonna replace it with another one so you guys can get a fell for what these guys look like. :)**

* * *

Chef is standing at the docks, still dressed in his military outfit. "Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, eighteen of twenty-two campers were introduced. Some were nice and friendly, some were mean and cruel and some were just plain whack. With ten girls in the same cabin and eight guys in another, who will form each of our two teams? The Saluting Soldiers and the Leading Lieutenants. And which team will win the first challenge of Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

_Yeah, I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous._

_*whistle*_

"The first member of the Saluting Soldiers is... Liv!" Liv silently steps forward for Chef to throw the green camouflage flag at her. It his her in the stomach and she falls into the water.

"The first member of the Leading Lieutenants is...Lorcan!" Lorcan also steps forward and Chef throws the red camouflage flag at him but, he ducks and it hits the floating Liv. She angrily stares at Lorcan who smiles innocently and guiltily.

*Liv's Confession*

Liv is holding a notepad and is soaking wet. She has an angered look on her face.

"You better watch your back, Joker!" She hisses. She scribbles something onto a sheet.

*Confessional Over*

Chef picks up two bandanas, one from each pile and throws it at Liv and Lorcan. They both catch it, for being a lighter object.

"The next member of the Saluting Soldiers is...Johan!" Johan walks up to Chef and happily accepts his bandana. He ties it around his wrist and looks into the water.

"Hey Liv!" He says waving. She looks up to Johan and raises a hand.

"Can I borrow your hand?" Johan grabs ahold of Liv and pulls her up. From the crowd, Nikki's eyes go wide with surprise.

"The next member of the Leading Lieutenants is...Danika!" Danika grins and walks over to Chef and receives her red bandana. She ties it around her neck and looks at the other girls.

"Nice, isn't it?" She says. The other team-less girls nod and Danika stands next to Lorcan, who is nervously holding the flag as he stands next to Liv.

"The next member of the Saluting Soldiers is...Jessica!" Jessica looks surprised. Danika frowns and looks at her mate walking towards Chef and receiving a green bandana. She stands next to Johan and she is looking at he feet sadly.

"Don't worry! I'll try to make sure you can see her again." Johan says, comforting Jessica. A tear rolls down her cheek.

*Jessica's Confession*

Tears are falling from Jessica's eyes as she fidgets with her hands.

"After all this time bonding with Dani, we aren't gonna be on the same team. What if she forgets about me?" She begins sobbing into her hands.

Danika's Confession*

Danika is frowning. She is holding her bandana in her hand.

"Sure Jessica and I are on different team, but it doesn't mean that we can't still be friends!" She confesses. She nods affirmatively.

*Confessional Over*

"The next member of the Leading Lieutenants is...Aureceli!" Aureceli happily accepts her bandana and walks over to Danika. They smile happily with each other. Jessica manages a faint smile. Johan looks at his team curiously.

"Um, is there gonna be another boy?" He asks. The girls smiled and the boys chuckled.

"Quiet! The next member of the Saluting Soldiers is...Shan!" Shan accepts his bandana and stands next to Jessica. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"The next member of the Leading Lieutenants is...Chad!" Chad angrily stomps towards Chef and snatches his bandana. Alexis eyes him curiously and gasps.

"CHAD? What are you doing here?" She screams. Chad smirks mischievously and stands next to Aureceli. Alexis looks as if she is ready to attack him but Vincent and Zack hold her back.

"The next member of the Saluting Soldiers is... Nikki!" Nikki squeals in joy and runs over to Chef and catches the bandana in her hair. She stands in between Johan and Jessica, peering over at Liv and Johan.

*Johan's Confession*

Johan looks taken back. "What's her problem?"

*Nikki's Confession*

Nikki is panting and giggling. "Johan and Liv, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She calms herself down a bit. "They'd be a cute couple, I'm sure of it!"

*Confessional Over*

"The next member of the Leading Lieutenants is...Mai!" Shan's smile faded as his sister receives her bandana and stands with the red team. Danika and Aureceli comfort her.

"Hey, don't feel bad, your a good kid, you won't get eliminated so early." Aureceli said. Mai smiled and stared at Shan. He nodded and smiled back. Liv looked suspicious.

"The next member of the Saluting Soldiers is...Betsy!" The princess walked up to Chef and happily accepted her bandana. She walked towards Jessica and smiled at her happily. Alexis looked nervous.

"The next member of the Leading Lieutenants is...Avery!" He smiles evenly and walks up to Chef to take his bandana. He walked up to Chad and stood next to him. He carefully and neatly tied it around his head. He peered into the water to check his reflection. Alexis let out a small sigh but was eagerly awaiting for her name to be called. Like she wanted to be on the same team as Chad. She hated him for this.

"The next member of the Saluting Soldiers is...Vincent!" The giant walked over to Chef and took his bandana and stood behind his team. They all shrunk in his presence.

"The next member of the Leading Lieutenants is...Cheyenne!" Chey happily walked up to Chef and stood next to Danika. The Lieutenants smiled at her and she smiled back.

"The second to last member of the Saluting Soldiers is... Julian!" Julian took a while to catch on and he walked up to Chef and accepted his bandana.

"Kid, are you deaf?" Chef asked, Julian squinted at his words and nodded slightly so no one else could see. He walked over to his team and began to blush. Behind his sunglasses, Chef raised an eyebrow.

"The second to last member of the Leading Lieutenants is...Zack!" Zack smiled and received his bandana. He stood next to Cheyenne and smiled flirtatiously. She smiled politely and turned to Danika and chatted with her. Zack frowned.

Viola and Alexis stood without a bandana. Chef held two bandanas in each hand and grinned.

"Despite the fact that you two are the only people without a team, there is a chance you guys could end up on the same team." Chef commented. The girls exchanged a disgusted glance and shook theirs heads negatively. Chef shrugged and pointed behind the teams towards a incoming boat. On it were three boys and a girl all dressed in different clothing.

The first boy, who was the tallest and palest wore a Lakers basketball singlet and matching shorts. He was also wearing a Lakers cap and basketball shoes. When he took off his basketball cap, he revealed his platinum blonde hair.

The second boy, who stood at the back had crimson red hair. He wore a black collared shirt and black jeans. He also had black sports shoes and dark brown eyes. His hair fell over his face covering half his face.

The third boy, who was quite large wore an oversized pink Hawaiian shirt and tracksuit pants. He also wore hit pink boots. He had ginger hair and brown eyes and freckles all over his face.

The girl, who stood at the bow had dark brown hair that was done up in plaits. She wore a lime green tennis shirt and grey tennis shoes. She also wore sandals and had a flower hair accessory in her hair that resembled a rose.

They all docked onto the pier and stood with Alexis and Viola.

"The girl is Cassidy, the chubby one is Peter, the emo is Cole and the tall one is Mason." Chef said introducing them.

"Wait, is that you Cassie?" Johan asks inspecting the tennis girl. She smiled and looked at him.

"So, you just be John!" She said shaking his hand. She was just a little shorter than him but she shook his hand firmly. Johan frowned.

"It's Johan," he mumbled. Nikki gasped in horror.

*Nikki's Confession*

Nikki is shocked. "But, he and Liv, aren't they a thing?"

*End Confessional*

Mason was approached by Viola who smirked flirtatiously.

"Do you like basketball?" She asked. He nodded and smiled, revealing his braces. Viola frowns but happily pats him on the shoulder.

Cheyenne and Jessica walked up to Cole chuckling.

"Hey, I'm Jessica! That's Chey!" Jessica said, smiling at the emo's cute appearance. Cole nodded silently and looked at the ground.

"Don't be shy," Chey said walking up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and Alan smiled.

Danika and Aureceli smiled at Peter.

"You've been to Hawaii?" Danika asked. Peter nodded.

"I've been everywhere around the world. I've got souvenirs from everywhere. Now where are my bags?" Peter asked. Chef cackled evilly.

"Oh yeah, I've taken all your bags!" He laughed. The contenders gasped and shrieked in horror.

"But, I couldn't take your clothes, so I left one pair of swimming clothes and sleepwear." Sighs of relief went through the crowd.

"So Chef, what teams are we gonna be in?" Cole asked impatiently. Chef glared at him and sighed.

"You will be drawing straws." He pulled out a cup of black straws. The six contestants grabbed a straw each.

"Hey, mine has a yellow stripe!" Viola exclaimed. Surely enough, her straw had a stripe.

"So does mine!" Cassidy yelled. Also, her straw had a yellow stripe.

"Mine is also yellow!" Mason said. He also had a yellow stripe on his straw.

"It's settled, Viola, Cassidy and Mason will be on team Salute and Alexis, Peter and Cole will be on team Lead!" Chef said handing out the bandanas. Alexis frowned when she received her bandana.

*Alexis's Confession*

Alexis is containing her rage. "Why did you put me on the same team as that idiot!

*Cassidy's Confession*

"Ok, so the only guy i know is Johnny! I hope he's nice like he was on that website!" She sighs and laughs kindly.

*Cole's Confession*

Alan looks confused. "I wonder if those girls were trying to manipulate me? If they weren't, then they will be the pawns in my master plan." He smirks evilly.

*Confessional Over*

Chef is standing on the pier with both teams on either side of the pier.

"Now that we have our two teams locked in, which team will win the next challenge? Will The Saluting Soldiers win? Or will the Leading Lieutenants win? Will Alexis and Chad ever become friends again?"

"NEVER AGAIN WITH YOU!"

"Find out right here in Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

Chef is standing at the bonfire pit smiling. Viola and Lorcan are standing behind a painted white line. Viola has her bandana around her head and Lorcan tied it around his wrist.

"This challenge, our teams will be racing against each other in, The Obstacle Relay! Each leg of this relay, each contestant must complete a different task whether it's physical or mental." He turns to the starters. "For the baton," he smirks and pulls out two sticks of dynamite and lights them with a match.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Viola yells.

"Dude, I need my life!" Lorcan complains.

Chef ignores their pleas and fires a gun into the air. Both teams begin running off.

Viola is sprinting past a checkered flag and Lorcan was hot on her trail. Viola saw him and slowed down. Lorcan ran past her laughing.

"You can't catch me!" He sings as he runs off.

"You don't know where you are going!" Viola says as she turns past a flag. Lorcan stops and turns around to follow Viola who was way out in front could see Nikki and Cole waiting for their turn. She ran quickly towards Nikki but was stopped by a large glass wall with two overhanging ropes.

"Climbing? Piece of cake." She grabbed a rope and hauled herself upwards. Lorcan, who was behind, saw the ropes and quickly manoeuvred his way up.

"Hey Viola? Why did the blonde climb over a glass wall? To see what was on the other side!" He joked. The three contestants moaned in disapproval.

"Tough crowd," he muttered as he continued up the rope. Viola reached the top first and saw a kiddie pool below.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" She yelled. Lorcan got up and slipped of the glass into the kiddie pool. Viola peered down as Lorcan splashed into the pool. She jumped in afterwards and landed softly into the water. Lorcan handed Cole the dynamite and he began towards a gate. Viola handed Nikki the stick and she ran off behind him.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Cole entered the maze and went right. Nikki watched him go in and went left. As Cole navigated his way through the maze, he encountered Alexis over a short wall. He handed her the dynamite and stopped.

"Uh, it's a double challenge, you and I have to help each other get out." She explained. Cole nodded and ran around through the maze.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Nikki kept on getting lost in the maze. She found a dead end and walked out of it and into another dead end. She panicked and ran out.

"Yay! I made it out!" She yelled. She ran forward to hand it to the next person but saw Viola.

"Go back in, they're beating us!" Viola ordered. Nikki nodded and ran back into the maze. She turned right this time and followed a trail of red dust.

"So, Cole uses hairspray to colour his hair," she pondered out loud.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Alexis ran through the maze and stopped at a wall of fire. She hesitated and stopped.

"Cole, I'm at the wall of fire!" She yelled. She heard some footsteps and Cole's hand appeared underneath the fire wall. She placed the dynamite stick into his hand and ran back.

Cole held the stick of dynamite in his hand and ran through the maze, yelling directions for Alexis.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Nikki found a hole in the wall and stuck her hand through it like Chef had instructed her to. Something grabbed the stick of dynamite and looked through the hole. Nikki saw Julian. He smiled.

"Just listen to me, I've searched the maze." He instructed her to go through different parts of the maze until they reached a wall of water. Underneath it, Nikki saw Julian's hand. She grabbed the stick of dynamite and ran through the maze, still being instructed by the mysterious Julian.

"We are almost at the end!" He yelled.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenant**

"We are almost at the end!" Cole heard Julian yell. He began panicking and followed the voices of Julian. He heard Alexis's footsteps beside him. He looked upwards and saw an exit from the height of the walls.

"Alexis! Run ahead, there is an exit," he called out. He heard Alexis's feet scatter towards the exit.

"Ok, hey! There's four doors." She called out. Cole ran around the maze and exited the maze quickly, but to his dismay, Nikki and Julian had already passed on their baton to Jessica.

He ran towards Avery and handed him the dynamite stick. Avery hesitated in taking it but took it and run.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Jessica had a physical challenge. She ran towards the climbing bars and jumped onto the bar. Avery was hot on her track and he continued to jump onto the bars but failed. Jessica climbed over the mud pit and onto the balancing beam. She elegantly pranced across the beam and landed on the trampoline. She continued bouncing on the trampoline and clutched the overhanging ladder. She manoeuvred her way up the ladder until she began panting and fell back onto the trampoline.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Avery finally grabbed the bar and swung towards the balancing beam. He landed with a thud and crawled towards the trampoline. He began jumping along Jessica who was physically exhausted. He smiled at her but she couldn't smile back because she was too tired.

"You can do it, you need to for your team!" He yelled. Jessica stared at him and smiled. She then jumped to the ladder and continued climbing. He smiled and jumped to the first rung of the ladder. He struggled to climb up the ladder but was motivated when Jessica reached the top.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Jessica reached the top of the ladder and jumped onto a ledge. She met her teammate, Betsy.

"Betsy, take the dynamite stick and go!" Jessica said, full of adrenaline. Betsy looked curiously at her and accepted the dynamite stick cautiously.

"Jessica, you should probably rest now, you too pumped to continue." Betsy requested. She stood at a wall with a lock puzzle. On the ledge next to Betsy, her mate Danika stood there waiting for Avery.

Betsy had to solve a puzzle that was supposed to create a hole for the dynamite stick. She swiped a full slides to try create the hole.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Danika saw Avery struggle to climb the ladder.

"Hurry up, Ave!" He reached the top panting and jumped onto the ledge where he passed the dynamite stick to Danika. She examined the puzzle quickly and carefully slid the discs around.

"You can do it!" Avery said from behind her. Danika gave him a quick thumb up and continued working on the puzzle.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Betsy saw Danika quickly work the puzzle. She squinted and dropped her stick of dynamite onto the wooden floorboards. Jessica prevented it from falling off the edge. Betsy used both her hands to quickly solve the puzzle. She formed a hole large enough to fit the stick of dynamite into and shoved it in. She looked at Danika who was making her way back.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Danika had just handed the stick of dynamite to Chey who had already run off. She had to complete a balance and skills challenge. She took a bucket of water and carefully balanced it one hand and walked a tightrope. From below, Viola, Lorcan, Cole, Nikki, Alexis, Julian, Jessica, Avery and Danika were walking towards the finish line. Some of the boys looked up and Lorcan wolf-whistled. The girls hit the boys a bit, to discourage them and they continued to walk away.

Chey reached the end of the tightrope and she carefully poured all the water into the funnel but she needed more water. She carefully and quickly ran along the wire with the bucket to the other side.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Betsy had handed Johan the dynamite stick and now Johan was making his way across the wire with a pale of water. He went slowly over the trees to the other side where he poured all the water into a funnel. The buoy didn't reach the top yet so he went back for more water.

"I would die for our team, but would you do the same?" He asked Chey with a bit of tune in his voice. She stared at him curiously before yelling, "Ha! I get it! Bruno Mars right?" He nodded.

He made his way back to the other side but this time took less water. He glanced over at Cheyenne who was already onto her third pale. Johan quickly went over the tightrope back to the funnel where her poured the water in. The buoy sprang up and he grabbed it. Clutching onto the buoy was a gear.

He had to attach the gear onto the flying fox so he could travel to the next teammate. He attached the gear to the contraption and rode the flying fox down.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Chey was now onto her fifth bucket. She, now used to the tightrope, sped back between the platforms to deliver the water. She reached the funnel again and poured all the water in. A buoy popped up with a gear tied to it. She placed the gear in between two others and she flew on the fox. She saw her teammate Shan and she handed him the dynamite. Shan had a physical challenge. He had to swim the raging river or somehow cross it to pass the dynamite onwards. Shan saw some vines and logs lying down and a giant palm tree. He decided to create a raft.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

After Johan passed Aureceli the baton, she began making the raft. She tied logs together itch the strongest vines and made oars out of sticks and thick leaves. She wasn't a strong swimmer so she had to be very careful when building the raft as she doesn't want to resort to swimming.

She looked over at Shan who had his raft half complete. Aureceli finished her oars and began paddling to the other side of the river.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Shan made quick work on building the raft and was now creating the sail. He hated physical challenges, so he tried to make quick work with what he was doing.

"Ow, my arm!" He moaned. Cheyenne ran up to him and grabbed a cold gear at the end of the flying fox and placed it on his arm. She then tied a large blade of grass to hold it in place. Shan hid a disappointed frown when Chey chimed, "You can do it, I believe in you!"

Shan finished tying the sail and attached it to his raft. He attempted to push it into the water but failed. "Little help?" He called. Just then, Chef appeared from the helicopter.

"Retired contestants can NOT help you, you must do it yourself. Plus, the dynamite stick has lost half it's life! Good luck." He yelled before flying away. Shan groaned and kicked the raft towards the water.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Aureceli just crossed the river and handed the baton to Peter. The chubby competitor ran towards the cliff. He had to jump into the water to claim a token which he could use to open the elevator. He placed his stick of dynamite down and jumped into the water, creating a very bing splash. Underneath the water surface, a chest full of tokens awaited his arrival. He plucked one and swam upwards. He reached the land and faced the cliff face. Eighteen slots and one return hole were centred underneath an 'Elevator' sign.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Shan had finally pushed the raft into the water and climbed aboard it. The sail worked brilliantly as it steered her to the other side where Liv was waiting. Liv snatched the dynamite stick off him and ran towards the cliff where she jumped into the water. She was very quick on her feet and surfaced almost instantly. She ran to the elevator face and inserted her token into a slot. Out of the return slot, she received a 'Try Again' card. Disappointed, she ran back up the hill.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Peter had gotten the same sign to Liv and flees up the hill. He reached the top where Liv had just completed her jump. He panted and fell into the water. He grabbed a new token and swam to the top. He inserted a coin into another slot but got the same note again. Liv then yelled in enthusiasm and ran into the elevator to collect her baton. Peter sprinted up the hill but collapsed at the top. He peered down at the ground and saw Liv sprinting to her next activity. He rolled off the cliff and into the water. He grabbed a token and inserted it in the slot. Nothing returned. He smiled and pressed the elevator button and was lifted to the top.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Liv ran to Mason and handed him the baton. Mason sprinted along the sandy beach to his challenge; to complete a puzzle with Cassie. The two had an early start and he to retrieve the red helmet from the cage. Mason and Cassie had to choose one lever out of eight that could open the cage. Cassie flicked the green one and a cannonball dropped near her foot.

"Yikes!" She yelped. The green lever slowly moved back into place. The Lieutenants couldn't flick a new lever until the green one returned back.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutnenants**

Peter handed Chad the dynamite stick and he ran towards Mai who awaited for his arrival. They flicked the blue switch and a bowling ball almost knocked Chad's head off.

"Holy smokes!" He yelled. The lever retracted into place. Mai looked over at the Soldiers who just flicked their yellow one. An anvil dropped.

"Ok, listen to me, we shouldn't choose the yellow or blue, because they both drop and I think that they also used green." Mai explained. The lever was back in place and Chad flicked the pink switch. A wrecking ball fell and the two jumped back.

"So Chef is like Chris, trying to kill us!" Liv commented from behind them. Mai nodded, and the Soldiers flicked the red switch, that opened the cage.

"Red!" Chad shouted. Mai flicked the red switch to only be threatened by a falling flaming cannonball. Chad, in rage, kicked the ball but stubbed his toe. He jumped around in pain. Mai watched the red switch fall back into place. She flicked the green switch and the cage opened.

"Pathetic Chef, but yet clever," she heard Chad say. She pulled him along her as they ran to the final leg of the race.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Cassie handed Vincent the dynamite stick and Mason gave him the helmet.

"The final leg of the race! The strongest competitors will race against each other in a full on sprint to the bonfire pit! Good luck!" Chef yelled. Vincent began running towards the bonfire pit. Right behind him, Mai and Chad handed Zack their dynamite stick and helmet. The two athletes ran neck and neck to the final destination.

* * *

**Finish Line**

Everyone but, Mason, Mai, Chad, Cassie, Vincent and Zack were waiting anxiously at the finish line. There was a dead silence.

"Wait, look!" Nikki yelled and pointed to Vincent and Zack running towards the finish line.

"Go Vincent!" The Soldiers yelled.

"Go Zack!" The. Lieutenants yelled.

As they were running, Julian rolled a coconut undetected to the finish line. Vincent began leading until he fell backwards after landing on the coconut allowing Zack to claim victory.

"And the Leading Lieutenants win!" Chef announced. The red team began cheering excitedly. The dynamite sticks fizzed out and the competitors jumped away to protect themselves but, it turned out, it was a dud. Annoyed, some of the contestants complained.

"Soldiers, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony." He added.

* * *

**Boys Cabin**

Chad is happily chatting with the other Lieutenant boys when Johan pulls him aside.

"What do you want?" Chad asked, slightly annoyed.

"You remember yesterday, when we were teasing you about Alexis?" Johan asked. Chad nodded slowly.

"Well, I've just come to say that I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to assume that, I understand if you won't forgive me," Johan apologised. He hung his head and walked out. Chad frowned.

"Hey, don't worry about it! We were just friends, that's all," Chad chirped. The two boys went their separate ways. Johan pleased about what he did.

*Johan's Confession*

"I meant what I said," he said smiling.

*Chad's Confession*

"He is a nice friend, maybe nicer than Alexis!" Chad said, pleased with himself.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The eleven contestants sat on the wooden logs. Chef stood with a tray of marshmallows glaring.

"Let's start with today's challenge, Viola, began with a strong lead and even blind sighted Lorcan into going the wrong way, good job!" Viola smiles and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Nikki, you walked into the maze and cam out the same way two minutes later coating your team valuable time." Nikki frowns and looks at the ground guiltily.

"Julian, you helped Nikki out with navigating the maze, yet were a little late." Julian shrugged.

"Jessica, you mastered your leg well but, needed a little support from the opponent to get you going and, you went a little power crazy." Jessica laughed a little and sighed.

"Betsy, you lost your teams advantage when you couldn't solve your puzzle. I'd say your on the chopping block." The royal teen looked a little uneasy.

"Johan, one of the saviours of your team. You quickly solved your leg of the race and gained your lead back!" Johan looked pleased with himself.

"Shan, you lost your teams the lead when you got your injury! Needing help from the nice Cheyenne is a very risky thing to do." Shan blushes and hangs his head low.

"Liv, the best saviour of your team. Without you, your team may haven't been in the final race." Liv looks impressed with herself. She and Johan gave each other a hi-five and Nikki giggled.

"Mason, you and Cassidy worked the lever puzzle very well, even dodging the falling hazards, you still did well!" The sporting duo smiled at each other.

"Vincent, went so well until you slipped up and cost your team the victory!" Vincent rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Each of the safe team members will receive a marshmallow. If you are eliminated, you will receive a white flag, the symbol of retreat. Now with the marshmallows." The contestants watched Chef as he carefully picked up a marshmallow.

"The first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Liv!" The dancer happily received her marshmallow and sat down on her seat.

...

...

...

"Johan!" The music fan smiled and received his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Jessica!" She squealed and happily accepted her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Julian!" The deaf kid had to be knocked on the shoulder to receive his marshmallow. He sat back down next to Jessica.

...

...

...

"Mason!" The basketball fan excitedly received his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Cassie!" The tennis player took her marshmallow and sat next to Johan. "Good job Cassie!" Johan whispered. "Thanks Josh!" She replied. "Johan," he grumbled.

...

...

...

"And Viola!" The purple haired athlete took her marshmallow and smirked.

The remaining four competitors exchanged nervous glances.

"Each of you received votes from your teammates. Now, the next marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Shan!" The tall Asian received his marshmallow and ate it happily.

...

...

...

"Nikki!" The 'love expert' squealed happily and accepted the marshmallow. She sat with the other safe contestants and watched Chef give out the last marshmallow and the dreaded flag.

"Betsy and Vincent, both of you failed your teams by wasting your head start. I have one marshmallow, a symbol of safety for your procession of the competition and a retreat flag, that symbolises your withdrawal from the game."

Betsy seems a little uneasy and Vincent looks quite confident.

*Betsy's Confession*

"Of course I don't want to be eliminated first, that'd be a little embarrassing." Her cheeks go a bright red.

*Vincent's Confession*

"Yeah, so I might be the first to go, but I'm confident that I am safe!" He smirks and flexes his muscles.

*End Confessional*

"The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Betsy!" Betsy jumps up and takes her marshmallow and sits beside Jessica. Vincent doesn't believe it. He looks angry.

"What? You voted me over her? No wonder you guys lost! Your so unorganised!" Vincent complains as he walks towards the Dock of Shame.

"You know what? I'm glad I'm gone! I can't stand this dump! Plus, everyone here is fucking crazy!" He continues.

Chef shoves him into the Boat of Losers and it drives away with Vincent cursing and swearing away.

"Now that the big tank is gone, who will miss him? Will the Soldiers take a win? Or will the Lieutenants hold their victory? Find out right here on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

**Sorry to the creator of Vincent, I know you expected him to go further but someone had to go! **

**Elimination Table**

**Vincent (5): Viola, Julian, Shan, Cassidy, Jessica**

**Betsy (3): Liv, Nikki, Mason**

**Nikki (2): Betsy, Johan**

**Shan (1): Vincent**


	3. Chapter 2: The Awake-Athon

**I don't have much to say... This episode is referenced to the original Awake-athon on Total Drama Island. There are a few references. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, teams were formed and friendships were put at risk, alliances and enemies broke out, a heavily played game with both our teams neck and neck at the final leg, but it was the huge giant Vincent who lost the team the victory who was booted home."

Chef had announced. Then, a young woman walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper. "Plus, there is now a new hostess working with me." Chef groaned. The woman who gave him the slip of paper walked up to the camera.

"I'm Michaela Williams and you are watching, Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

_Yeah, I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous._

_*whistle*_

**Outside the Cabins**

Chef has gathered everyone around for an announcement.

"Since your teams are formed, we've decided to replace your cabins with new cabins." Chef began. A bunch of rushed interns are quickly evacuating all the contestants clothes whilst a wrecking ball is being lowered. The contestants gasp as they see the original boys cabin being smashed into splinters. Chef frowns as the girls cabin suffers the same fate. Then, a large, villa-sized house is lowered down onto the wreckage. The girls gasp in excitement and the boys jaw drop is disbelief as the villas open their doors.

The contestants begin running into the cabins and inspecting their new homes.

"Before you go," Chef interrupted. The contestants stopped dead in their tracks.

"Each villa has four parts, one boys room, one girls room, one shower and one storage area with some activities. The Soldiers, you have the North villa," he pointed to the right cabin. "Lieutenants, you have the other one." He pointed to the left cabin. He nodded at the contestants who eagerly awaited to explore the villas.

* * *

**Lieutenants Girls Room**

Aureceli and Cheyenne were the first to enter the new building. They quickly chose their beds and unpacked. Danika, Mai and Alexis enter later and took the leftover beds. Since there were four double beds, Aureceli, Cheyenne and Mai got an extra bed for storage.

"This place really is nice," Danika admitted. The other girls nodded and agreed. Chey found a note under her pillow. She saw it was addressed to her and was signed off with a love heart. She felt astonished.

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"I wonder who it could be, I'd like it to be someone nice like Cole or Zack." She sighed. "Zack,"

*Aureceli's Confession*

"I absolutely love it, 'ere! It's amazin'! Preferred a more decorative room though but, we can manage that!"

*Mai's Confession*

"I actually think that Chef is too sadistic to pull this off. Someone forced him to do it," her words trailed off.

*Confessional Over*

* * *

**Lieutenant Boys Room**

The boys chose Lorcan to open the door. The joker opened the door slowly and revealed the wondrous room they now own. Gazed and amazed, the boys each chose a bed.

"Holy smokes this is nice," Peter admitted. Cole patted the big guy on the shoulder.

"It sure is, butterball," he replied. Avery walked up to Zack and asked, "Can I bunk with you, since you have a spare bed?" The athlete nodded and the neat freak neatly unpacked his stuff.

"So Jessica, eh?" Zack said, interrupting the silence. Avery blushed.

*Avery's Confession*

"Ok, so maybe I have a little crush on Jessica, but how did he know?" Avery blushed.

*Chad's Confession*

He looks a little upset. "I hope Alexis and I can still be friends. I try," he sighed.

*Cole's Confession*

He smirks evilly. "So, if I was to manipulate someone, who would it be? Chad of course! Guy is desperate for Alexis' help and I am now her friend. He would do anything to fix the friendship, I hope!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Soldier Girls Room**

Jessica sat at her bed, looking out the window. She was comforted by Nikki.

"Hey," Nikki greeted, acting calm and caring. Jessica smiled.

"Sup!" She responded, her voice soft. Betsy walked up from behind.

"Ok, who voted for me?" She asked, anger in her voice. Guilty, Nikki raised her hand, slowly and uneasy. Betsy let out a big sigh.

"Right, you guys, to prevent any backstabbing with each other, I reckon we should form a girls alliance!" Nikki seemed up for the idea. She smiled and nodded but Jessica was reluctant.

"Suit yourself," the royal said walking off. Nikki followed as Viola approached Jessica and put her arm around her neck.

"Feeling bummed?" She asked, her tone was soft. Jessica nodded affirmatively.

"I'm not sure whether I'm fit for the game," Jessica explained. Viola smiled and chuckled a little.

"Hey, don't feel like that, remember, this is one million we are talking about." Jessica giggled a little and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Hey," Liv called from behind them. Jessica and Viola turned around.

"We should form an alliance, ok?" Liv whispered. Viola nodded and smiled. Jessica looked reluctant once again.

"Don't worry, if the worst was to come, I'd be the one leaving!" Viola admitted. Jessica looked at Liv and nodded slightly.

*Liv's Confession*

"Viola, I'm touchy about but Jessica? Siding with her may boost my social image," she then realises something. "And Viola's, I guess."

*Betsy's Confession*

"If I'm to survive, I need friends! Nikki seems quite loyal but since Jessica is on the fence, i need some male allies."

*Jessica's Confession*

"I hope I made a wise choice with Liv and Viola. They are both quite intimidating." Jessica nods.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Soldier Boys Room**

Johan and Mason chatted with each other when Julian barged in.

"Hey, Jules, how are you?" Mason asked. Julian replied, almost instantly.

"It's Julian! And I'm good!" He replied, Mason nodded.

Shan walked up to the three boys and frowned.

"Hey, should we form a guys alliance?" He asked. Julian raised an eyebrow but Mason jumped for joy.

"Good idea!" He chirped. Johan and Julian thought about joining the alliance.

"It's ok if you don't want to but, the girls are outnumbering us!" Shan commented. Johan nodded and joined the two. Julian nodded directly after and the boys placed their hands on top of each other's.

"To the guys alliance!" Mason chanted. The three boys repeated him simultaneously.

*Shan's Confession*

"Perfect," Shan grinned. "Now I have them wrapped around my finger!"

*Julian's Confession*

"Shan is up to something, it's in the way he talks and acts." Julian squinted his eyes and pouted. "But I can counter manipulate him!"

*Mason's Confession*

"We have a guys alliance! Woohoo!" Mason cheers.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

Chef gathered everyone around with Michaela stand next to him. The contestants eyed her suspiciously.

"This is your new host, Michaela!" Chef introduced her with lack of energy. Michaela smiled widely and bowed.

"Hey, you can just call me Micky!" She said. The contestants took an instant liking to her.

Some of the boys nodded their heads in approval. Chef rolled his eyes and handed out packaged meals to all the competitors.

"Here, eat up!" He ordered. Obediently, and very happily, they munched away on their food. Micky laughed as they continued to eat away on the food making Cole stop eating.

"Ok, when your finished, put your rubbish in the bin," Micky giggled. Chef walked past them with a big bin and the contestants dropped their litter in the cylinder. Peter elbowed Cole and smiled. Cole handed him his leftovers and Peter happily gulped them down. He then put the rubbish in the bin.

"Now, first one to the top of the cliff wins!" Chef ordered. The contestants, full of food, ran off up to the mountain.

*Cole's Confession*

"They're up to something, I don't know what they put in the food but after she laughed, I didn't dare to take another bite!" Cole's stomach rumbled. He looks uneasy.

*Julian's Confession*

"Cole is crafty, good thing his not on my team, anyways, I snuck in this energy bar to see what will happen with him!" Julian smiles maliciously. "He didn't eat anything,"

*End Confessional*

The contestants were all lined up in their respected team and Chef dropped down from the helicopter. He floated to the ground with his parachute and Micky jumped out without one. Terrified, as she came past him, he pushed her towards the water so she'd have a safer landing. The other contestants stood gobsmacked. Chef shrugged and announced today's challenge.

"In warm one thing people don't get a lot of is sleep!" He began. Some contestants groaned in misery.

"So today's challenge tests how long you guys can stay up for whilst being faced with sleep inducing challenges..." He trailed off. Nikki raised her hand eagerly. Chef rolled his eyes and pointed to Nikki.

"Is this the Awake-athon?" She asked. Chef smiled grimly and nodded. The other contestants moaned and Chef started the timer.

* * *

**12 Hour Mark**

All contestants are either standing/leaning against the wall or sitting on the ground. Danika sat with her good mate Jessica. They were sitting side by side.

"So how's it been with the Lieutenants?" Jessica asked. Danika laughed.

"Well, Cheyenne is a little weird for my liking but, she is still nice! Aureceli and her got the first beds. Um, Alexis is still bummed about Chad being in the competition. Mai is still very kind!" Danika explained. Jessica sighed and frowned.

"I've been asked between alliances, I mean Viola and Liv asked me into alliance and Nikki and Betsy did!" Jessica confessed. Danika raised an eyebrow.

"What about Cassie?"

Jessica stared at Danika and laughed. Danika, confused and surprised joined in.

"Cassie! I thought someone was missing! I think she was in the common room when this happened!" Jessica explained. The two continued laughing when Peter fainted in from to them. Startled, Jessica jumped up. Danika made sure he was alive; and thankfully, for her, he was.

Zack sat by Avery and Chad. The boys saw Peter fall in front of the girls and Chad laughed. Avery walked over to Jessica and left Zack and Chad alone. Chad smiled and looked up at the sunset.

"So, how do you know Alexis?" Zack asked. Chad sighed and lay down, his hands under his head.

"We live in the same area and we kinda hang out a lot," Chad explained. He sighed and Zack smiled.

"She seems to hate you?" He observed.

"Yeah, but she did tell me to audition myself!"

"Really?"

"Well, in hate, mainly to tell me to go away because her brother chased me off!"

Zack began laughing hysterically and fell on his side. Chad blushed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**18 Hour Mark- Lieutenants: 9 Soldiers: 9**

"With Peter, Chad and Cassie out, that leaves the teams even in this competition. Ok, you three, get cleaned up and spend the rest of the time in your cabins." Micky addressed. The three drowsy competitors walked off.

Shan sat by Mason and Johan. He watched the stars fly by and saw his teammate Jessica chatting with Avery. Angered he stood up, worrying the other two.

"What's up, Shan?" Mason asked, placing his pale arm over Shan's shoulder. The two tall boys were roughly the same height. Johan was shorter. Shan made a scowl at Jessica.

"That girl, she is too cosy with the other team!" Shan accused. Mason agreed with this statement but Johan frowned. Shan patted his teammate on the shoulder.

"Hey, what do you think?" Shan asked Johan who obviously was uncomfortable at his statement.

"Well, Jessica is good friends with Danika, it's shows, and Avery approached her! So, technically, it's Ave's fault?" Johan explained, confused at his words. Mason agreed again and looked at Shan who nodded positively.

*Shan's Confession*

"I still don't trust her, I just had to keep my personality from those two. Especially Johan, he may be short, but he has good control in this game."

*Mason's Confession*

"I'm so tired!" He felt asleep in the cabin. A confused Aureceli peeks in and pulls him out.

*Aureceli's Confession*

"Well, I was going to talk about my thoughts about Dani and Jess but, Mason really confused me!"

*End Confessional*

Cole was leaning against a tree and Julian eyed him suspiciously. Cole caught him staring and approached him. Julian smirked at his arrival. Cole frowned at the opponent.

"What do you want?" He asked, folding his arms. Julian smirked and squinted at him.

"Why didn't you eat anything?" Julian accused. Cole bit his lower lip and frowned.

"I wasn't hungry," he explained. His stomach rumbled causing Julian to raise and eyebrow. Cole sighed and walked past the taller boy.

"I know your up to something, Cole, something is wrong with you!" Julian yelled. Cole grunted and threw a sharp twig at Julian which barely missed his head. *1

* * *

**32 Hour Mark - Lieutenants: 7 Soldiers: 6**

"For the lieutenants, Lorcan and Alexis have dropped! For the soldiers, Nikki, Betsy and Mason!" The five contestants were dragged out by several interns dressed in yellow camouflage. Micky called for the remaining thirteen competitors. They all had to sit with Micky and Chef who were both well rested. Chef stood with stacks of small and thin books and Micky was standing with a harp.

"Congrats for making it this far! But now, it gets harder!" Chef grimaced. Micky played a quick, relaxing tune on the harp. Chef picked up one of the books and began reading.

"Once. Upon. A time. There was a boring man, in a boring house, in a boring town next to a boring city. They lived in boring land..." Chef read. *2

Shan and Mai fell asleep on each other and Micky rang a silent bell to indicate their withdrawal. Jessica sat with Cheyenne and Danika. Julian watched Cole as he sat with Avery and Zack. Viola chatted with Liv. Johan frowned as he watched Aureceli make up different raps.

Cheyenne blinked her eyes but forgot to open them, putting her out.

Chef continued to read the history of boredom.

Johan soon got bored with watching Aureceli struggled to find a good line and fell asleep.

Zack slapped Avery who was almost out. The neat freak jumped and thanked the athlete. The nine remaining contestants were now all sitting.

"So, with nine constants still in the game, who will win? Will Julian outlast Cole? Will Zack and Avery help each other stay awake? Will Jessica and Danika still remain friends? Find out this and many more on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!

* * *

**50 Hour Mark - Lieutenants: 5 Soldiers:4**

Chef got the four who drooped off to go have a shower and the remaining nine sat together watching as the others tried to sleep. Chef fell asleep watching them and Micky was on the phone. She hung up and stood in front of the half-asleep campers.

"So, in about two minutes, we are bringing in a classic competitor to bore you!" Some moaned, some cheered.

Noah walked up the hill holding a big book labelled: 'The world's longest words'. He smiled and sat on a log and began reading.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism, characters: 28.." Aureceli was sleeping on the floor and Jessica slept awkwardly over a log. A little uncomfortable with that position, Danika and Viola helped her land the ground safely.

"So, longest words, eh?" Viola asked Danika. The Aussie shrugged and sat back on her log.

"Well, some of these words I don't even know of," she admitted. Viola laughed and Danika nodded.

* * *

**62 Hour Mark - Lieutenants: 4 Soldiers: 2**

"Ok, so we are left with Danika, Viola, Julian, Cole, Avery and Zack." Micky announced. The remaining contestants saw Liv's flexible body sleeping like she was holding something. Confused, Avery asked Zack who blushed.

"Wait, she was holding onto your leg?" Avery gasped. Zack shushed the shorter male. Avery blushed and looked at Jessica peacefully sleeping. A intern in yellow carried the three girls away. Noah led the group to the base of the hill where Chef waited with Micky. A video projector awaited for them and six chairs were sitting evenly along the sand. The contestants found a chair each and watched Noah play the documentary of Chris McLean (which makes Noah's words seem like a top grossing video game). Avery dropped first and his was removed by his seat. Nash smirked and watched the documentary (which was actually quite funny but the sleepy heads couldn't really see/hear).

"So, are you gonna stop watching me now?" Cole asked his stalker. Julian frowned and watched the movie. He took a little bite from the energy bar he snuck in and looked over at the others. Zack was rocking his leg keeping him awake, Viola was almost out but was watching Zack's leg to keep her occupied for a bit longer and Danika rubbed her eyes.

* * *

**72 Hour Mark - Lieutenants: 2 Soldiers: 1**

"And Zack and Viola are out!" Micky yelled. The remaining three watched the midway mark of the documentary. Cole yawned and Danika copied. Julian went for another bite but he had finished his energy bar. Cole smirked and rubbed his eyes.

"Wow, he was actually quite...nice!" Danika commented on the documentary. Cole nodded and Julian shrugged. Cole yawned once more before he hit the floor, sleeping. Julian jumped up and celebrated.

"Yes!" He quietly said. Danika raised an eyebrow and the documentary cut. Chef walked up with Micky and Noah.

"Ok, so it's down to two! Who will win?" Chef announced. Noah smirked and Micky watched as the two drowsy competitors tried to outlast each other.

"I won't give up!" Danika said. Julian smiled and slowly blinked.

"Don't worry, I'll try!" Julian said, faking a yawn. Danika yawned loudly before closing her eyes. She shot them open to Julian's dismay.

Since Julian used a sugary snack to keep his energy up, he lost energy fast afterwards. This caused him to fall asleep giving the lieutenants the win.

"And Danika wins for the Lieutenants!" Danika falls of her seat and sleeps. Micky runs up and lifts her hand in the air.*3

* * *

**Soldiers Boys Room**

"We should keep Julian in, he did almost win the challenge," Mason discussed with his team. Johan agreed and Shan frowned.

"Take into mind Jess!" He mumbled. Johan nodded and looked at Mason who seemed very worn out.

"Oh, Cassie! She was one of the first to go!" Mason exclaimed. Johan quickly put a hand over his mouth. Shan copied, but over his own.

"Sorry," Mason mumbled through Johan's hand.

* * *

**Soldier Girls Room**

Cassie is well rested and is watching the two alliances at work with elimination.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"The awake-athon!" Chef announced. Julian and Viola were both very tired. Micky stood holding the tray of marshmallows.

"Some of you stayed up for more than three days!" Julian blinks heavily. Viola lets out a long moan.

"Some people fell asleep right away," All eyes focus on Cassie.

"Some people stayed with the other team!" Shan and Mason look over at Jessica.

"Some people were just...scared!" Everyone exchanges confused looks with each other.

"And so the first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Betsy!" The princess sighed and received the first marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Shan!" The tall Korean boy happily accepted his marshmallow and flashed an angry glance at Jessica.

...

...

...

"Johan!" The musician, who walked over to the tray and plucked a marshmallow happily dat back down next to Cassie who bit her nails.

...

...

...

"Mason!" The basketball fanatic quickly took his marshmallow and scoffed at Jessica.

...

...

...

"Nikki!" She screamed happily and got her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Viola!" The girl took a marshmallow to the head. She didn't retaliate and Nikki snagged her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Liv!" The dancer received her marshmallow and sat beside Johan. Nikki smiled.

Julian, Cassie and Jessica were left without a marshmallow.

"You all received votes, and the next marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Julian!" The boy, who was still sleeping, had the marshmallow in his mouth and almost choked, fortunately, he managed to finish it. Jessica and Cassie exchanged worried looks. Micky frowned.

"Jessica; you were seen chatting and socialising with the other team! Not a good look for you after you turned down an alliance!" She bit her lower lip.

"Cassie; you were the first to go on this team, and the second overall! Not a positive look on your team!" She chuckled nervously. Chef rolled his eyes and took control of the elimination ceremony.

"The last marshmallow goes to..."

Cassie is speeding at biting her nails and Jessica is fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

*Cassie's Confession*

"I'm so nervous! I know I mucked up, but I don't want to leave first!"

*Jessica's Confession*

"How can they take that offensively? For anyone who actually knows me, Danika and I are good friends! Plus, Avery approached me!" Her face is bright red with anger and worry.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jessica!" The girl received her marshmallow happily and patted the sporty girl on her shoulder. She apologised for her loss and Cassie smiled. Johan walked up to her and held her hand as they walked along the pier.

"So, it was nice finally meeting you!" Johan admitted. Cassie laughed and smiled.

"Your still going to stay in touch, right?" Cassie asked. Johan nodded and they reached the boat of losers. Cassie let go of his hand.

"Good luck, Johan!" She said. Johan smiled and waved.

"You go my name r-" he was cut off by Cassie's lips pressed against his own. Taken by surprise, Johan didn't retaliate. Cassie shushed him from talking any further and walked onto the boat. It began drifting away and Cassie waved. Johan touched his lips, and smiled.

From back at the cabins, Liv and Nikki were watching. Nikki had a hand over her mouth and Liv began burning with anger.

"Not to this girl, J, not this girl," she muttered as she walked away.

* * *

**Soldier Girls Cabins**

During their sleep, a black shards crept upon Liv holding a knife-shaped staff pans stroked her face with their bony fingers.

"Dear Livia, one day, you shall show your true power," a dark feminine voice called. A black shadow touched her hair and Liv began to struggled. A maniacal laugh echoed through the cabin as the tall, slim figure disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**So, what do you think happened? Elimination Chart**

**Cassie (5): Mason, Liv, Viola, Betsy, Nikki**

**Jessica (4): Cassie, Johan, Shan, Julian**

**Julian (1): Jessica**

**Anyways, some answers to some questions.**

**1/ Mai's Confession: It was Micky**

**2/Cole's Assumption: Sleep inducing food**

**3/Cassie's Kiss: You will have to find out**

**References**

***1: Eva's Elimination Reaction**

***2: Chris' "Storytelling"**

***3: When a Gwen beats Duncan**

**hope you enjoy, feedback in the comments! Thanks!**

**Just realised, I used the number 3 in this end note quite a lot.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Paintball War

**Yay, new episode! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to golden arch for supporting me whilst writing this!**

**thanks.**

* * *

Chef is standing at the pier, sort of relieved. "Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, the contestants took the awake-athon to a whole new level of boredom, we replaced their old cabins with villas, the lieutenants won again and it was Cassie! The fun loving Cassie who took the white flag of retreat for falling asleep on the job!" He looks around for something and shrugs. "But, it was her goodbye kiss for Johan that was the biggest surprise! How will Liv feel? What would Johan say? How does this affect Nikki's fandom?" Chef smiles.

"How 'bout nothing! I don't own a bloody fandom!" Nikki yells angrily.

"Still moody from last night, anyways find out on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

_Yeah, I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous._

_*whistle*_

**Soldier Girls Room**

Liv is sobbing on the bed with Nikki and Jessica keeping her company. Viola rushes in a hand her a handkerchief. Betsy is holding a baseball bat and is constantly whacking all the sporting posters and trophies Cassidy brought in.

"That bitch deserves a fist in her face!" Viola pointed out. Jessica flashes her a quick frown before returning back to patting Liv's back. Betsy destroys yet another trophy. Liv seems bothered and paces out into the common room. Nikki and Viola quickly follow her. Jessica sighs as shards and fragments of the trophies scatter around the room.

"So, are you gonna clean it up?" She asked. Betsy doesn't look up and responds, "Nope, gonna shake these all over Johan's bed." Jessica shudders and walks out of the room.

* * *

**Soldiers Common Room (ooh this is new)**

Liv watches as Julian and Mason play a game of pool while Shan is staring at a golden plaque. Nikki is in the kitchen (o..k?) and handed her a everything burrito. *1

Viola eyes it hungrily as Liv takes a bite. Shan stares at them curiously.

"What happened?" He asked, seeming very worried. Mason looks up and Julian turns his head. Liv continues to cry. Nikki begins, "Johan kissed Cassie!"

"NO! Cassie actually kissed Johan!" Betsy yells. They all turn to her. She is holding a dust pan with broken trophy fragments. Jessica frowned as Betsy walked into the boys room.

* * *

**Lieutenants Boys Room**

Peter is snoring loudly as Cole is covering his head with a fluffy white pillow. He peeks over at the other four boys who are all sleeping easily. Cole snorts and hits the bed hard, trying to sleep. He closed his eyes when Avery's alarm goes off. Cole groans and is the first to the bathroom (try and piece this up :P).

"Hey where did Cole go?" Zack asked. Lorcan smiles and Avery shakes his head. Lorcan frowns.

Avery was dressed in a large grey t-shirt and fuzzy black shorts, Lorcan was shirtless with orange pants with hearts on them. No one dared to ask him why. Zack wore matching blue and white pyjamas. Peter wore nothing but golden boxers and Cole wore a white singlet and black shorts.

Chad tiredly got up and leant against Zack's muscular shoulder. Chad wore a grey T-shirt and black shorts that Avery looked suspiciously at. (Derp, they basically wear the same thing)

Cole exited the bathroom and had bags under his eyes. Peter chuckled.

"Didn't get much sleep, Cole?" He asked. Cole glared at the large boy and walked into the common room. Zack and Avery looked at Peter who just shrugged.

* * *

**Lieutenants Common Room**

The girls were all dressed and Cole found himself sleeping on top of the pool table. The girls, who didn't really care, were watching Zack and Avery play table soccer. Cheyenne blushed when Zack winked at her. Aureceli, who saw it, gave her a quick hi-five and Danika copied. Mai gave her a pat on the shoulder and Alexis elbowed her playfully. Chad walked past the girls and Alexis coughed, "Idiot." Danika and Aureceli laughed and Mai joined it. Cheyenne was a little distracted by Zack. Chad frowned and walked over to Peter when Chef blew a loud foghorn, awakening the sleepy Cole.

*Cole's Confession*

"I hate Chef, but, Danika? How is she not tired?"

*Johan's Confession*

"Cassie...kissed...me? What about Liv?" He sees a shadow a girl and quickly escapes.

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"Ok, so I have a slight crush on Zack, but nothing too big!" She blushes.

*End Confession*

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

Chef stood outside the villas with the two teams smiling.

"Well. He seems better today," Lorcan whispered to his teammates, earnings few smiles and a happy giggle from Chey.

"Today, you guys are playing Paintball War! In two teams, you guys will be shooting the other team. For each successful shot, your tea gets one point. You have from O' nine hundred hours to sixteen hundred hours!" Chef smiled.

"What time is that?" Nikki whispered to Viola who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"From 9:00am to 4:00pm." She responded.

A few snickers were heard from the lieutenants before Chef brought to there attention.

"Ok, Lieutenants, you will need to sit two members out to even the playing field!" Cole volunteered as he was already very tired and his team was feeling a little unsafe with him. They discussed for a further three minutes and broke.

"We also decided that Peter is going to sit out," Aureceli announced. Peter frowned as he took a seat in the helicopter. Chef snickered and escorted the two teams to a hidden base.

* * *

**Hidden Base**

"Alright! Leading Lieutenants, you guys will use the red paintballs and Saluting Soldiers will use the green. If you are hit by the opponents, you give the other team a point. If your hit by your own paintball, the other team gets a point. And vice versa. To begin, you will have a dozen pellets each. If you run out, there is a hidden box of treats such as better guns, more ammo and food. You will have twenty minutes to hide until the game begins! If you open a box in that time, you are DISQUALIFIED! Have a nice day!" Chef explained, grinning maliciously.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Liv is leading the other girls behind her and is angry.

"Ok, if we lose again, it Johan who's going! Ok?" She said in deep anger. Nikki nodded affirmatively as well as Viola and Betsy. Jessica frowned.

"Ok then, what do you have in mind?" Liv continued, rolling her eyes. Jessica bit her lip and sighed.

"I know why you don't like Johan but, it wasn't his fault. Cassie kissed him! Besides, I don't really like that Shan kid." Jessica explained in fear. She wasn't scared of Liv, she was terrified of Shan. Viola and Betsy frowned and embraced her in a hug. Jessica smiled and the five girls continued to walk.

"But Shan seemed so nice!" Nikki frowned as she followed the others.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Danika and Zack stand in front of the group. They both seem very confident of the situation.

"Ok, with me I'll have, Chad, Aureceli, Mai and Alexis!" Danika announced. Aureceli and Mai happily joined her whereas Chad and Alexis exchanged hatred glances. Zack motioned for the others, Cheyenne, Avery and Lorcan to follow him.

As the groups split up, a shadow with boney fingers looks over at them. A eerie gasp echoes and the figure disappears leaving a patch of black berries in full bloom.

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"Yay! I'm with Zack! Eek! But then there's Avery. Zack and Avery are like best friends!" Cheyenne sighs.

*Danika's Confession*

"If we want to continue winning, we need to have very little enemies and Alexis and Chad need to become friends soon or else one of them is getting the boot!" Danika explains, frowning at her words.

*Mai's Confession*

"Since Cole isn't competing, I have to be very stealthy to break these people. Shan is doing better than I am, I need to lose and get rid of on elf the strong points." She thinks hard and smiles. "Danika!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Chef**

"Twenty minutes are up! You may now begin the game." Chef yelled through a VERY loud speaker.

Cole and Peter are behind him occupying the screens watching what there team and the other team are doing. Cole smiles as he sees the Soldiers heading towards Danika's group.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

"Twenty minutes are up! You may now begin the game!" Chef's voice echoed through the speakers. Johan, Shan and Mason covered their ears in surprise. Julian, being the deaf one, just stared at them.

"Ok, we should hunt now! The girls will help us with ammo and food!" Mason explained.

"Sexist," Shan coughed before the boys began running towards the east.

The girls hid behind a large tree and saw the boys of their team run by. Liv looked angry and held up her gun towards Johan. Frightened, Jessica and Nikki began tugging the gun towards the ground as Liv let off fire into the ground. Viola looked at the green stain in the ground and smiled.

"Guys, I have a plan," she whispered and the girls got into a group huddle.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Zack led Avery and Lorcan to a tree and smiled. The two boys were carrying the gun with the strap over their shoulders.

"You want us t-to climb this?" Avery stuttered as he pointed to the tree. Zack smiled and nodded and the two other boys exchanged a worried look with each other. Lorcan began to climb up slowly and Zack began worrying.

"I just need one of you guys to tell me where the others are," Zack panicked as he bit his nails. Cheyenne smiled and swiftly jumped onto the tree and looked around, pirate style.

"Um, the Soldiers are coming from the east, but there quite a while way, Dani's group is closing in on them though so we should be good." Chey announced as she climbed back down. The other boys sighed in relief as Zack smiled at Chey. Avery nudged Zacks are friendly and Zack looked at him.

"We should get going!" Lorcan interrupted. The others agreed and the four walked off.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

The boys saw Danika's group from the shadows. Julian let off a warning shot to scare them away. Mason stealthily walked around them to hide behind a thick bush. Johan quickly climbed up tree and aimed his gun at the shadow. Shan lay on the ground, hiding his gun in the grass thickets.

Chad's head poked out of the shadows and all four boys aimed at him. He got hit all four times.

He ran behind his team squealing in pain. A small mutter of laughter goes behind him and a pellet flies into Julian stomach. He falls to the floor clutching his stomach, the red paint splattered on his shirt.

Suddenly, a burst of red paintballs fly everywhere getting all four boys. Mason lay on the floor motionless, the barrel of Shan's gun in covered in red paint but Johan is still standing. He shoots a series on pellets getting all of the Lieutenants covered in green.

"This time, I'll be bulletproof!" He whispered to himself. *2

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

"Ow!" Chad yelped running behind Alexis. Danika rolled her eyes and shot a paintable at Julian. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Then, she counted down on her fingers. The others nodded, except Chad who didn't know what she was doing.

"3," she mouthed.

"2,"

"1,"

"Go!" They all shot their guns in different directions, getting all of the boys. After they ran out of ammo, they ran away.

"Ow!" Aureceli screamed as she brought attention to herself. A green paintball got her I the back of her head. A round of pellets hit the group of five until they were covered in green paint. From the corner of Mai's eye, she saw Johan and mouthed, "thank you."

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Johan watched as the enemies left and saw Zack, Chey, Lorcan and Avery approach. He had four pellets left and he watched as they came closer. Julian saw him and smiled, getting his gun ready. Shan saw the two boys prepare and held his gun towards the small gap that the two J's were looking at. Mason didn't see anything and was shot in the back by Zack and Chey. Lorcan and Avery were having trouble holding the gun. Julian smiled to himself.

"This is gonna be good," he smirked.

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

Chey shot Mason in the back and Zack got him on the butt. Mason squealed in pain and fell to his knees. Avery to a practice shot on him and reluctantly shot Mason in the head. Lorcan copied but accidentally let of fire everywhere, getting Johan, Julian and Shan but not Mason.

"Damn, why won't you get hit!" The orange lover cursed and shot another round and got the other three again. Avery and Zack rolled their eyes and Chey snickered. She heard a whistle of a pellet fly and ducked right before it hit her. She looked up and saw Johan covered in red paint. Well, she thought it was Johan since the paint made it very hard to identify him.

"Why won't you get shot?" Lorcan cursed placing the barrel of the gun on Mason's back. He pulled the trigger but the paintball hit Shan. Lorcan threw his gun on the ground and whined like a little kid. Zack saw the three boys covered in paint and smiled.

"Well done, Joker, you got them!" Zack congratulated. Confused, Lorcan lookded around to see all the other three boys covered in paint. He smiled happily.

The group quickly evacuated before the Soldiers could retaliate.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

The girls smiled at Viola's plan. Jessica and Nikki climbed a tree, Betsy began stomping on weaker parts of the soil and Liv stood guard with Viola.

"Hey! There's a crate!" Nikki announced sliding down the tree, landing on her butt. She giggled a little and began running towards an open area with Jessica following her in the tree tops.

Nikki walked up to the crate and looked up at Jessica who threw down some thick vines.

*Jessica's Confession*

"Ok, I don't know where those vines came from but I'm not the one to argue."

*End Confessional*

Nikki took the vines and tightly tied the vines around the crate and Jessica let out a loud whistle.

"Right, let's haul!" Viola told Liv. The two girls began pulling on the vines. Betsy smiled and stomped onto a hole. She fell into the hole and smiled.

"Found the hole, now I just need a bit of help!" She chuckled. Liv handed Viola her vine and held out her hand to Betsy. The princess smiled and took her hand getting pulled up to them. She then went looking for leaves.

*Viola's Confession*

"My plans going so well!" She applauded herself.

*Nikki's Confession*

"This is actually a very good plan on Viola's behalf!"

*Betsy's Confession*

"I have to say, this was genius on Viola's behalf."

*End Confessional*

Nikki and Jessica began making their way back, Nikki protecting the crate from below and Jessica keeping the box steady from the treetops. As they returned, Betsy had collected a large amount of leaves and piled them in a big pile. The five girls nodded. Viola and Liv used their guns to open the crate.

In the crate, there was stacks of ammo, nets, six bigger paintball guns, a large bag of bananas and apple and grenades. The girls smiled deviously at each other.

"Let's get it started!" Viola muttered happily.

* * *

**Chef**

He smiles at the screen and Cole and Peter look worried.

"Now that the Soldiers have found the crate, what would they do? Will the Soldier boys recover from their attack? Will Danika and Zack lead there team to victory? Will Peter stop eating my sticky buns?"*3

Peter looks up and smiles innocently at the camera with crumbs on his face.

"Find out right here on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

**Leading Lieutenants**

Zack's group is still running away laughing when they bump into Danika's group.

"What happened to you?" Avery asked, fiddling with his bow. Danika gives him a death stare.

"We were attacked by Johan's group." She explained bitterly. The others nodded slowly. Lorcan held in a laugh and Chey bit her lip to prevent a laugh.

"Well, we kinda took care of that!" Zack explained proudly. A smile appears on Danika's face.

"Well, the girls are all we need to attack before we win." Alexis explains. Aureceli nods and pats the girl on her back.

"Let's kick some soldier butt!" She exclaimed happily.

As she said that, the eerie figure watched them behind a tree, motioning for them to come.

"Flower, gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine!" They called eerily. *4

The figure cackled and disappeared living a vine of ripe blackberries on the tree.

* * *

**Saluting Soldiers**

The girls were hiding, high and low as the Lieutenants arrived. Zack lead the pack and they were laughing happily.

"Not for long," Viola smiled. They'd placed the empty box behind the hole which was covered in a net which was carefully blended in with the leaves Betsy gathered. The fruit was in the box, to prevent any suspicious behaviour.

Zack led the group and towards the crate and Lorcan, Avery, Alexis, Aureceli and Mai fell into the hole. From above, Jessica carefully dropped a camouflage net onto the hole.

"Hey, where'd the others go?" Chad called looking back. Danika and Cheyenne looked back too. They heard a muffled scream. Panicked, Chad stepped onto the net and into the whole, landing on Alexis. Danika and Chey pointed their guns into the air as they awaited on a response.

Nikki, who was lying on the ground behind the crate, shot a paintball at Cheyenne's leg and she too fell into the hole. Danika and Zack saw her barrel and ran to see her but before they could pull the trigger, the other girls began shooting massive green paintballs at them, including the people in the hole.

"Ow!"

"Wha the?"

"Careful!"

"Hey, watch it!"

Betsy, set off a grenade and threw in into the hole. It exploded and all the paint went everywhere. Viola jumped down from the trees and made herself visible, shooting Danika and Zack and kicking away their guns. Liv followed down and pointed her gun into the hole.

Viola lifted her gun to Zack's head and smiled. He and Danika raised their hands above their heads. Jessica jumped down. She held another grenade and smiled at Danika who smiled back.

"You have a choice, you either surrender and let us win the challenge or we will have to push you guys into the pit and set off the grenade. What's it gonna be?" She smirked. Her teammates looked at her in fear. Danika smiled and nodded. Zack didn't. Nikki stood up from her hiding place and shot Zack in the back of his head.

"You sure?" She asked, smiling.

Zack rolled his eyes and nodded.

Micky appeared from the bushes and smiled happily.

"Congrats! The Saluting Soldiers win!" She announced. The girls celebrated happily and high fived each other. She looked at the paint covered Lieutenants.

"You guys will face elimination for the first time!" She frowned.

* * *

**Soldiers Common Room**

The girls returned from their showers happily. Jessica was the first to exit.

"Nothing better than a warm shower!" She sighed. She saw the four boys looking at her with envy.

"Just wait until all four of my girls to finish! Then you will have your go!" She said winking.

Johan sat nervously. Julian sat beside him nodding. Shan and Mason were quietly arguing in the corner. Liv exited the shower. Johan stood up.

"Hey, Liv, um, I just want to say that I'm sorry," he said, apologising. She glared at him for a full minute before walking away. He sighed and crashed into his chair sobbing.

* * *

**Lieutenants Common Room**

The members watched as Peter and Cole entered the room. Cole was sleeping limply on Peter's shoulder as he lay him down on the table. Peter was holding a sticky bun which everyone eyed hungrily.

"You know, we could've used you," Alexis muttered. Aureceli and Mai nodded slowly. Peter frowned as he sat down on a chair as Cole slept.

"Ok, who thinks we could've used Cole?" Zack asked. A series of hand flew up at his name. Zack smiled.

"Who would he replace?" All eyes turned to Chad. He whimpered in his chair before Micky walked in.

"Come on, elimination is on now!" She chirped.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chef stood with Micky as the Leading Lieutenants frowned. They all were miserable after losing the challenge.

"Ok, let's start with..Aureceli! You were very much a supporting player. You helped Danika out but you were one who fell into the hole. Unlucky!" Chef said. The rapper looked down at the ground.

"Lorcan! You couldn't hold the gun properly and could shoot Mason close up. But, you did get all the other boys. Good job!" The joker smiled weakly.

"Cheyenne! You helped your group very well but ended up falling in the hole at the end!" The nice girl smiled at Zack.

"Peter and Cole! You boys didn't compete but in hindsight, your team needed you!" The chubby boy gasped and the emo shrugged.

"Alexis, very much like Aureceli, didn't do much and ended up falling in the hole. Plus, Chad ends up falling on you!" The Russian gave Chad an angry look.

"Chad! First of your team to get shot! Wow, that's unfortunate." He didn't look at anything but his shoes.

"Avery! Another supporter but for Zack. Didn't help much but, you still did good!" The boy smiled.

"Danika! your group got shot by only one person, Johan. Must be embarrassing." The Aussie sighed unhappily.

"Mai, you were another supporter, did pretty well though," the Korean girl nodded.

"Zack good leader: check, good player: check, I'd say you are safe!" The athlete celebrated silently.

Chef looked at Micky who nodded.

"Now, the votes. The first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Lorcan!" The joker happily accepted his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Cheyenne!" She received her marshmallow modestly.

...

...

...

"Avery!" The neat freak happily accepted and ate the marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Alexis!" The Russian happily ate her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Danika!" The Aussie gladly devoured her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Mai!" The Korean happily took her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Aureceli!" The last girl took her marshmallow and ate it quickly. The four remaining boys exchanged worried looks.

"You four have all receive votes. Now the next marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Zack!" The athlete jumped up and took his marshmallow before striding back to take a seat next to Cheyenne.

...

...

...

"And Cole!" The emo took his marshmallow and ate it quickly before falling asleep on Danika's shoulder. One marshmallow left, one flag available. Chad and Peter exchanged worried glances.

"Chad. The first person to get hit and almost injured his own teammate. Not a good impression, especially on a friend-turned-enemy." Chad looked around and saw Alexis give him the death stare.

"Peter. Walking into your own cabin showing off a delicacy, not cool bro." The fat traveller licked his lips and frowned.

"Now, the last marshmallow goes to..."

Chad is sweating nervously and Peter is staring at the marshmallow in horror.

*Peter's Confession*

"I want that marshmallow!"

*Chad's Confession*

"Oh no, I'm going home." He moans.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Chad!" The blonde boy doesn't look up so Chef throws the marshmallow at his face. He looks at the marshmallow as if it was a miracle.

"See ya Peter, hope you don't eat the boat!" Cole teased with his eyes closed. The chubby boy climbed the boat before being taken away from the island.

* * *

**Soldiers Common Room**

Johan is staring out the window into the night sky wearing a white tank top and black pyjama pants. Liv walks up behind him and sighs. Johan looks at her and begins to walk away.

"No." Liv stops him. Johan stops and turns around towards Liv. She looks guilty. Johan's dark brown eyes seem betrayed by his emotion.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." He whispers in her ear. She doesn't smile but she looks at him.

"I know, but I have a question," Liv says. Johan looks at her pale green eyes in hope.

"Can you tell me what it felt like?" She asked, holding his hands. He looks at her with a faint smile. Before she knew it, Johan's lips crashed on her own and they kissed in the moonlight. They closed their eyes and kissed.

*Johan's Confession*

"It was like-"

*Liv's Confession*

"Fireworks. It was so-"

*Johan's Confession*

"Romantic of her." He sighs. "I hope she-"

*Liv's Confession*

"I FORGIVE YOU JOHAN!"

*End Confessional**5

* * *

**Lieutenant Boys Room**

The dark, slim figure stood over Avery's bed and smiles.

"Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine," she strokes his cheek.

"What once was mine!" She cackled as she disappears into the shadows. *4repeat.

* * *

**Yep, strangers elimination ceremony ever. "...eating delicacies in front of people..." 0_0**

**Votes**

**Peter (5):Cole, Chad, Aureceli, Lorcan, Avery**

**Chad (3)****: Alexis, Peter, Cheyenne**

**Cole (1): Zack**

**Zack (1): Danika**

**References**

**1: Jake's burrito in Adventure Time. (Don't know title)**

**2: Bulletproof by La Roux**

**3: Owen in Are We There, Yeti?**

**4: Healing Incantation from Tangled**

**5: Finishing Each Others Confessions :P**

**Answers to Questions**

**Cassie: Don't worry, upcoming episode **

**Mysterious Figure: Um, not a obsessed Disney fan but keep trying!**

**comment please!**

**PS: Yeah, so I'm working on some artwork of the characters and if you want to submit your own drawing, feel fdee to do so.**


	5. Chapter 4: We're Going On A Dawn Hunt

**Thanks to the creator of Mason who helped me write this!**

**This was probably my fastest update ever! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chef and Micky are standing on the pier. Chef looks annoyed and Micky is still smiling.

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, teams were playing paintball war. Unfortunately, for one team, Peter and Cole were to sit out. When the. Lieutenants lost, it was Peter taking the boat of losers. Yes, we said goodbye to the happy, hungry and slightly annoying budderball. Plus, Liv and Johan made up!" Chef complains. Micky laughs calmly.

"Yes, the drama has dropped a little but that's all about to change. Find out right here on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!" She yells.

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

_Yeah, I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous._

_*whistle*_

* * *

**Lieutenant Boys Room**

Cole sleeps happily as the other boys are getting changed. Avery and Zack look at him disgustedly.

*Zack's Confession*

"How is he still here? I thought the others hated him! So what if Peter brought a pastry into the common room? How is that a threat or tease?" Zack seems angry.

*Avery's Confession*

"Eugh, Cole smells of sweat and, eugh, Peter. Sorry, he just never showered or used deodorant! How does he even get past security?

*Cole's Confession*

"I'm glad Peter left, I mean, he was nice but, blind to fact that he makes my life miserable."

*End Confessional*

Chad is shivering when he opens the door. He closes it and leans against the door.

"It's cold outside! It's too cool outside!" He mutters.*1

"Hey, musical references are my job!" Johan jokes from the other cabins. Chad laughs and goes outside. Lorcan follows him.

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

All the nineteen campers are outside examining a tall boy in front of them. Viola sees the rest of the Lieutenant boys and reads the note.

"Open me when everyone is here." Everyone eyed the box curiously. Danika stood with Jessica and Cheyenne as they circled the box. Johan stood with Mason and Shan, making some eye contact with Liv who stood with Danika. Cole raised an eyebrow and walked up to the box. He knocked on the wood and a hollow sound echoed through the box.

"It's empty," he groans. Rolling her eyes, Betsy grabs a crowbar and opens the box and out stepped a shorter girl with bright blow hair and pale blue eyes stepped out. She wore a blue collar shirt with a green jumper over the top, a black skirt with violet coloured tights. She also wore small black shoes and was levitating.

"Dawn?" Nikki asked the girl. She nodded and stepped onto the ground. Dawn was significantly shorter than the others and she looked over at the Korean twins and twitched her head.

"Some of you people have very good auras, some don't," she explained, finished her sentence when she looked at Johan. Johan looked confused and his team pondered.

"Oh yes, Chef has asked me to announce today's first challenge, a simple game called, Total Drama Trivia!" She smiled and levitated over to the pier. On the pier, there were nineteen coloured dots. Each contestant stood on their respected dot and watched as Dawn pulled out bunch of cue cards.

"First question, who won the Awake-athon in season 1?" She asked.

"Gwen!" Nikki shouted. Dawn nodded and Nikki was elevated a foot into the air. She was still standing on the dot but it was hovering above the ground. Dawn cleared her throat and asked another question.

"What were the three team names of Total Drama World Tour?" She asked. Everyone began to think.

"Team Amazon, Team Victory and Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot!" Cheyenne announced. Her dot was elevated too.

"Who was the eight contestant left on Total Drama Action?"

"Owen!" Chad yells only for him to fall into the water. Dawn shakes her head and wait for a new answer.

"Um, Heather?" Jessica guesses. She is elevated into the air. Dawn clears her throat as Chad returns to the pier.

"Unfortunately, if you were dropped, you can't continue, plus, only twelve contestants will take part in the next challenge and out of those twelve, two will go home and the remaining ten will spend a day in a luxurious mansion where some helpful interns will cater to your every need." Dawn explained. Chad, disappointedly walks away.

"Next question, who is the boyfriend that Lindsay couldn't remember?"

"Tyler!" Zack says and he is boosted into the air. Next thing they know, Micky and Chef are behind Dawn with their arms folded and an anger expression on their face.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Chef asked, his voice low and rasp. Dawn smiles at the competitors and begins levitating. The four people who got the questions correct began levitating off their platforms.

"I was cheated out of a million dollars! I demand a place here!" She scream as she teleports away with the four campers. Micky begins to panic.

She is pacing back and forth until she yells, "The team who gets those four back wins today's challenge!"

The fifteen remaining competitors didn't budge. Micky walked up to Danika and grabbed her by the hem of her shirt.

"Why?" She asked, showing off her angered side.

"If we win, our team gets to have the mansion for the rest of the season!" She said. Danika put out her hand for Micky to shake. She looked the older woman in the eye and sighed.

"Oh well, we'll just have less-" Micky put her hand in Danika's and shook it. She looks agitated but doesn't say anything. Danika smirks and leads her team away from the pier. The Soldiers copied and ran towards the cliff.

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

"Ok, without Nikki or Jessica, we can still win this!" Julian said. The others nodded and looked at him awaiting for instructions.

"Alright, Liv, Viola and Johan, you guys take the west of the island." The three of them nodded and ran off.

"Shan, Mason and Betsy, you guys take the east of the island." All but Mason ran off.

"Are you sure?" He asked, worried about his friend. Julian nodded. Mason shrugged and ran away after Shan and Betsy. Julian was left at the base of the cliff and smiled.

*Julian's Confession*

"Ok, now that the others are occupied looking for Dawn, I'm going to find out all their pesky little secrets." He smiles maliciously.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Team Leading Lieutenants**

With Zack and Cheyenne gone, Danika took charge.

"Ok, so we'll divide into three groups, Chad, Avery and Aureceli, take the east!" The three nodded and ran off.

"Lorcan and Mai, you will take the west." The duo ran off and smiled. Alexis and Cole were left. Alexis looked happily at Danika and Cole shrugged.

"We are taking a canoe to boney island!" She said. The other two trembled in fear.

*Danika's Confession*

"Dawn's smart, she would probably have gone somewhere off mainland. But I still think she may just trick us." She explains and sighs. "I wonder what got into her, though?"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Team Saluting Soldiers**

Liv and Johan walked behind Viola as she searched for Dawn.

"Hey, what do you think got into the moonchild?" She asked, to break the silence. Liv looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I did have a strange dream that someone stood in front of me and gasped, 'Dear Livia, one day, you shall show your true power.' It was really creepy!" Liv explained, kinda off topic. Johan looked shocked.

"Weird, because the night we kissed, I saw figure like that with Avery!" He explained. Viola's eyes widen in surprise. She stares at both of them and jaw drops.

"Y-you guys, kissed?!" She stuttered.

*Johan's Confession*

"Oops."

*Liv's Confession*

"Suck it up, Lavender! I've got myself a boyfriend!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Leading Lieutenants**

As Lorcan and Mai walked through the woods, they see a squirrel cower away in the tree. Lorcan bent down at the squirrels hole in the tree and saw the little critter curl up in a ball, sneezing.

"Something's not right," he whispers and he pulls away to see Mai's face covered in horror. She is stating into the distances. Lorcan pokes her shoulder and she falls over. He gasps out jumping onto a tree.

"Mai! What's wrong?" He whimpers as she lays on the ground paralysed. He slowly climbs down the tree and touches Mai's hand. He pulls away quickly and steps back.

*Lorcan's Confession*

"She was so cold. And hot!" He shakes his head in disbelieve. "How?"

*End Confessional*

Feared for his teammates life, he carries her to a flat bush of clovers. He carefully lays her down on the patch of clovers and sighs.

"I'm so sorry you had to die like this. On national television," he explains. He pulls a white rose from a bush and places it in her clasped hands. He closes her eyes by folding her eyelids shut and walks away from her frozen body.

Avery and Aureceli are searching in the bushes as Chad follows them, dripping water everywhere.

"Come on, can I please shake the water off?" He whines. Avery shakes his head and Aureceli gives him a glare. Chad frowns and waddles over to a large palm tree. Avery watches him and looks at the tree curiously. Chad begins to climb up the tree and snaps off some bark.

"Chad, how about we search the ground first," Aureceli suggests. He nods and he walks over to a patch of ripe blackberries. Hungry, he plucks on of the delicacies and quickly eats it.

* * *

**Chef**

Chef is watching the screen happily eating a mega size serving of popcorn and Micky is behind pacing back and forth. She sees the camera and puts on a fake smile.

"What has gotten into Dawn? Will she give back the four competitions she stole? Will Mai wake up? And what's up with those blackberries? Find out right here on, Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

**Saluting Soldiers**

Shan and Mason quickly pace away from Betsy as she searches behind a large elm tee. Shan looks at her and back at Mason.

"Next elimination ceremony, we vote her out, got it?" He whispers. Mason nods happily. Shan raises his eyebrows.

"Because she is a threat to the game," Mason explains affirmatively. Shan nods and looks over at Betsy. She sees them and paces over to them.

"Did you find anything?" She asked curiously. Mason shakes his head and Shan shrugs. Betsy smiles and leads them to the tree. At the bottom of the tree, there was a patch of blackberries. Mason smiles and goes to eat one but Betsy slaps his hand away.

"What was that for?" He complained, shaking his hand.

"I've been here before and I can tell you, the was no blackberries plant here before," she explains, depth in her voice. Mason looks confused and Shan nods slowly.

"And?" Mason asks, still not understanding what she meant. Betsy sighs.

"Which means, this is very likely a trap made by Chef or Dawn!" She explains. Mason looks horrified. Shan rolls his eyes as they continue to search.

* * *

**Leading Lieutenants**

Danika and Alexis are operating the canoe as Cole searches the water. Danika is going strong but Alexis is beginning to sweat. Cole notices the Alexis is getting tired and places his hands on hers.

"Here, let me paddle," he says, kindness in his voice. Alexis smiles and releases her grip upon the oar and looks over into the water. Danika smiles and she begins to row faster.

"Wait, stop!" Alexis yells. Danika put her oars in the water and pulls to stop the canoe. She looks excited and joins Alexis looking over the bow of the canoe.

"What is it?" Danika exclaims as she scans the water. Alexis points into the water to a sparkling object and Danika frowns.

"Alexis, this isn't funny!" Danika scolds her. Cole looks into the water and smiles.

"Dani, it could be a treasure," Cole says, kicking her. Danika gives Cole an angry glance before sighing. She takes of her jumper and shoes and dives into the water.

* * *

**Soldier Girls Cabin**

Julian is opening a drawer and takes out a diary. It is labelled, 'Private!' And he smiles. He opens the diary and begins reading. As he reads, his smile grows into a devious smile and his eyes go wide. Laughing, he closes the book and places it back into the drawer.

"Poor Nikki, poor Nikki!" He cackles before walking away.

* * *

**Leading Lieutenants**

Lorcan is walking slowly towards a bog. He finds a small stone and skims it across the surface. He frowns and sits on a rock looking into the bog and sighs.

"Dawn, what is wrong with you," he sighs. As if magic, a winter breeze blows past him and the whole area is covered in snow. Lorcan's head pops up from a mountain of snow and he sees the same squirrel on the other side of the bog.

"Hey little fella, what's wrong?" He asks the squirrel who tilts his head. Lorcan slowly makes his way over the bog, stepping on stones until he reaches the squirrel. He pets it on the head and the squirrel begins brushing its fur against his hand. Smiling, Lorcan takes the squirrel and clutches it in his warm hands.

Avery and Aureceli we're sitting by Chad who was shivering like crazy. Avery placed his hand on Chad's shoulder and he stopped vibrating. Aureceli is holding a bunch of blackberries.

"So, what happened?" She asked, her tone slightly annoyed. Chad curls up into a ball and looks at Avery with worn eyes.

"I-I ate b-black b-berries." He stuttered holding onto his knees. Avery frowns at Aureceli who sighs heavily.

"Um, why?" Avery asked, fixing his bow. Chad looked at Aureceli who frowned.

"I was hungry, and it was free!" Chad explains shyly. Avery looks at Aureceli and pretends to face palm. Suddenly, a snowy breeze blows by, covering the trio in snow.

* * *

**Saluting Soldiers**

Viola is happily climbing the tree with her parkour skills. She reaches the top of the tree and looks around for Dawn. She sees a winter breeze approaching the island and frowns. Jumping down, she sees Liv climbing up a tree of her own and frowns.

"Guys, there's a breeze coming, we need to hide!" Viola yells. Immediately, Johan follows Viola to a cave. Liv enters the cave soon after and they hide behind a tall rock.

Soon, they see a snowy wall whoosh past them and deeper into the cave. Viola smirks and begins to follow the breeze. Liv and Johan exchange a nervous frown before following her deeper into the cave.

* * *

**Leading Lieutenants**

Lorcan saw Viola lead Liv and Johan into the cave where the winter breeze went. Curious, he followed them. He managed to stay a good distance away but yet, still hear what they were saying.

"So, you think Dawn is in here?" He heard Liv say.

"I'm not sure, but there is a possibility she is here," Viola said. Lorcan raised his eyebrows.

"Well, for one, I know that Nikki will probably be screaming if she was kidnapped!" He heard Johan say.

*Lorcan's Confession*

"Ok, so after following them for a while, I can safely say that Nikki will scream and Jessica will call out for help in a desperate plea. Also, Zack is smart, he'd call out and Chey? I'm not sure." Lorcan says, counting on his fingers.

*End Confessional*

Lorcan follows them into a very wide part of the cave and frowns. He sees the Soldiers in the middle muttering something.

"They're not here," Liv whispered but the cave made that echo. Viola frowned and was leading them back when they heard a loud scream that got all four of their attention.

"Nikki!" The three said in unison as they ran further into the cave. Lorcan followed them.

* * *

**Saluting Soldiers**

Johan saw the four kidnapped contestants tied to a wooden pole. Standing on the wooden pole, well more like floating, was Dawn. She was meditating calmly as the four were screaming.

"Jessica! Nikki!" Liv called. Dawn's eyes snapped open revealing pitch black eyes.

"You shall not pass!" Dawn screams in a deep feminine voice.*2

She raises her hands and a squirrel appears. She smiles deviously and the squirrel begins to change. It's tail goes from a fluffy brown to a tar black colour, it's boy shape gets longer and it's limbs shrink away. The furs shrivel away and are replaced by scales. It's head gets flatter and it's eyes move to the side of its head.

Dawn laughs maniacally before the snake begins to constrict around the four competitors. Viola steps forward to her and frowns.

"Dawn, what's gotten into you?" She asks softly, trying not to disturb the moonchild. Dawn's face turns repulsive and she spits, "My name isn't Dawn!"

They heard a small gasp and see Lorcan standing behind a rock. He looks at their glares and chuckles nervously.

"Um, hello?" He says. Dawn rolls her eyes and clicks her fingers. The snake begins to tighten its body around the four competitors. They all take a gasp of air before passing out. Liv stands up to Dawn and frowns.

"Dawn, I know your in there. You need to fight this monster who is controlling you!" She says, tears filling her eyes.

Dawn's angered face turns into a sad smile. She clicks her fingers and the snake unwraps it's body. She raises her hand and the ropes fly off. The four fall to the floor and sleep. Dawn looks at Lorcan and frowns.

"I'm sorry about your squirrel!" She says. She then pushes her hand into her chest and the four conscious competitors gasp. Dawn begins to pull something out and Liv and Lorcan turn away. In her hand was thin black cloth. It was dark but yet, almost transparent. Dawn chokes a bit before the whole cloth emerges from her heart. Dawn let's go of the cloth and she falls off the wooden pole and onto the stone. Startled, Johan rushes over to her and feels her heart rate.

"She's alive and I swear, my heart skipped a beat," He says.*3

Lorcan and Liv look at her and smile. Her body isn't broken but it's limp. Viola sighs and looks at the limp bodies of Nikki and Jessica.

"Ok, we need to evacuate these people now." She comments.

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

Chef and Micky and the rest of the campers, are waiting outside the cabins. Mai has woken up and Chad seems better. Danika, Alexis and Cole run in from the dock and Micky's eyes light up.

"Did you find them?" She asked, walking over to them. Cole shook his head and Danika handed her a silver statue of Chris. In disgust, Chef punches it away, smashing it into several pieces. Danika, Alexis and Micky gasp at his sudden move and he gives them a glare. Suddenly, Dawn appears with Lorcan, Liv, Johan and Viola who are holding the four stolen competitors. Dawn frowns at Micky and Chef and walks up to them.

"I apologise for my actions, it was completely wrong of me and I hope you don't punish these kind people." She says, losing emphasis on kind. Micky smiles and went to embrace her into a hug when Chef stood directly in front of her.

"Oh, we don't forgive you at all! You stole our competitors and may have lost some ratings! And for rewarding these people," Chef yells and looks around at the contestants with a smirk. "There will be an elimination from BOTH teams!"

The contestants gasp and begin to riot.

"And it will happen, tonight!" He adds before storming off grabbing Micky by her arm. The contestants glance at Dawn angrily and she frowns.

"I apologise, but I can't do anything but," she trails off. Julian leads her away from the group.

"Dawn, who's got the worst aura?" He asks, desperate for an answer. She bites her lip and looks away but he turns her head back to him. She looks him in the eye and frowns.

"Well, Cheyenne and Johan have the best auras," she says before Julian gives her a death stare. She looks at the ground and mutters something. He gets angry and pushes her away before returning to the group.

* * *

**Saluting Soldiers Elimination Ceremony**

The Saluting Soldiers are seated on the logs as Micky holds the marshmallows on a tray. Chef smirks and looks at the competitors annoyed faces.

"Well, let's start with Nikki and Jessica, you guys were taken away by Dawn and answered a question correctly, at least you'll know who will be good for an upcoming quiz." The girls exchanged a confused look which ended in a weak smile.

"Shan, you led your group but, didn't end up being a very helpful leader," the Korean shrugs and smiles.

"Liv, you managed to stop Dawn, good job to you!" The dancer smiles and high fives Viola.

"Viola, you found Dawn and helped calm her down, without that, we'd still be searching," the French girl nodded happily.

"Mason, had fun, did some stuff, helped Betsy, fair enough," the basketballer smiled.

"Betsy, you found something wrong with blackberries, did it help?" The princess snorted and shrugged.

"Julian, you went searching on your own but didn't find anything useful, did you?" Julian shook his head guiltily.

"And Johan, you were a main support, good on ya!" The music man smiled.

"Now the first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Viola!" She happily received and ate her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Liv!" The dancer quickly ate her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Mason!" The basketballer cheered and swallowed his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Johan!" He happily took his marshmallow and ate it.

...

...

...

"Jessica!" She smiled and bit into her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Nikki!" She squealed and devoured her marshmallow.

The remaining three exchanged a nervous look. Chef smiled maliciously and handled the flag.

"You guys have all received some votes. Now the person who received the least amount of votes was...

...

...

...

"Shan!" The Korean smiled happily and took his marshmallow. Julian and Betsy exchange a worried glance.

"Julian, didn't find anything and went to chat privately with Dawn." The deaf kid shrugged and waited for Chef to hand out the last marshmallow.

"Betsy, distracted by growing wild berries." The princess but her lip and looked nervously at her teammates.

"Now the last marshmallow goes to...

*Betsy's Confession*

"Bottom two again, now I'm getting nervous." She says, her tone slightly out of place.

*Julian's Confession*

"Ok, so I only kept Nikki in because I wanted to shears her biggest secret to turn everyone against her so I voted for Shan. That didn't work.."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Julian!" He sighed happily and took his marshmallow. Betsy stomped in rage and screamed. She grabbed her log and threw it at Chef, who swiftly dodged it. She stormed off without saying goodbye.

* * *

**Leading Lieutenants Elimination Ceremony**

They were all sitting at the bonfire as Micky returned from the kitchen with more marshmallows. Chef grinned maniacally before speaking.

"Zack and Cheyenne, answered a question correctly but got kidnapped by Dawn." The athlete looked don in embarrassment and the netballer looked away from the group.

"Danika, you led the group but, ended up diving into the water to collect a statue of Chris." Danika coughed and looked at Alexis.

"Alexis, thought you found something, but it ended up being useless," the Russian blushed in embarrassment.

"Mai, you ended up freezing, leaving Lorcan alone in the forest." The Korean patted the jokers back in sympathy.

"Lorcan, found Dawn but didn't help in immobilising her." The joker smiled, awkwardly.

"Chad, ate a blackberries and got very sick, even holding up your teammates under a snowstorm." The blonde boy sighed heavily.

"Avery, you were a good friend in supporting Chad, that's called friendship," the neat freak smiled and patted Chad on the back.

"Aureceli, much like Avery, you helped a fellow teammate! Good support," the rapper smiled.

"Cole, you supported Alexis very well when she got tired, that's what a good soldier needs!" The emo rolls his eyes and waits.

"The first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Avery!" The neat freak happily accepted his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Danika!" The Aussie smiled and poked the marshmallow onto her stick.

...

...

...

"Lorcan!" The orange lover smiled and took his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Aureceli!" The rapper squealed in excitement and took her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Cheyenne!" She smiled and ate her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Zack!" The athlete smiled and paced over to receive a marshmallow.

...

...

...

"And Cole!" The emo took his marshmallow and ate it quickly. Mai and Chad exchanged a worried glance with each other.

"Mai, got paralysed by, who knows what!" The Korean blushed in embarrassment and turned her head.

"Chad! Ate a blackberry and got sick, really?" The blonde frowned and looked away.

"The last marshmallow goes to...

*Chad's Confession*

"Damn, I'm going home tonight." He sighs.

*Mai's Confession*

"I don't want to go home now! I still need to get further!" She says biting her bottoms lip.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Chad!" The blonde boy smiled and happily took his marshmallow, accidentally knocking Mai's shoulder in the process. She looks at everyone and frowns.

"Sorry, but we can't keep a person who gets shocked that easily!" Cole explains, laughing. Mai begins to tear up and runs to the dock. Cole still laughs as she runs off before Danika punches his arm.

*Shan's Confession*

He is sobbing heavily and has his head buried in his hands.

*Danika's Confession*

"I hate Cole, such a harsh person!"

*Cole's Confession*

"She deserves that! I knew she was putting on a façade!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Mysterious Dream**

Liv is standing at the peak of the cliff and looks over the edge. She sees a blonde haired girl in the water, struggling to swim. Scared, she dives into the water but lands heavily on the waters surface.

She touches the water but it's solid. The blonde haired girl is trying to swim away from a shark but Liv can't do anything about it.

Help me! The blonde haired girl screams. Liv tries running towards her but she is grabbed by a shadowy hand. She struggles to get free and the blonde haired girl is still screaming. Liv kicks the figure but it doesn't move. She turns to face it and pulls its head.

A mask comes off and Liv gasps. Her nightmare, her worst dream, it's-

* * *

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**Saluting Soldiers Votes**

**Betsy (5): Shan, Mason, Viola, Nikki, Jessica**

**Julian (3): Johan, Liv, Betsy**

**Shan (1): Julian**

**Leading Lieutenants Votes**

**Mai (6): Chad, Cole, Danika, Alexis, Zack, Lorcan**

**Chad (4): Mai, Cheyenne, Aureceli, Avery**

**References **

**1: A Team by Ed Sheeran**

**2: Gandalf from LOTR and The Hobbit**

**3: My Heart Skipped A Beat by Olly Murs**

**Ok, so I lied about finding out about Cassie! Teehee! But, something will fall into place very soon.**

**Comment and Review and Constructive Criticism!**


	6. Chapter 5: Taking Chances

**Sorry it's out a bit late! **

**Please read my other season! **

* * *

Chef is standing on the pier with a frightened Nikki.

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, teams were tricked into playing a quiz game with a possessed Dawn, four campers were taken leaving fifteen to find them, teams split up to help find them, some found clues, some not so much, in the end, both teams were forced into elimination sending the princess Betsy and the frozen Mai home." Chef announces turning to Nikki.

"Now, we have Nikki to share with us her experience on Total Drama so far!"

Nikki begins to talk when Micky puts a hand over her mouth and smiles.

"But who has time for that, stay tuned for more Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Soldier Boys Room**

Mason is sitting besides a depressed and troubled Shan as he cries into a pillow. Johan is still sleeping and Julian is getting changed.

"Why? Why my sister?" Shan carried on. Mason patted his back and frowned.

"It's gonna be alright, she'd want you to keep going," Mason commented fortunately. Julian snorted and walked into the next room. Mason stick his tongue out and walked over to grabs some tissues.

*Mason's Confession*

"Ok, so Shan is having a nervous breakdown about Mai. I can't help but feel sorry for him."

*Julian's Confession*

"Well, looks like we've just gained the Sadie!" He jokes sarcastically.

*Shan's Confession*

He is seen crying in his hands loudly. The sobs then turn into a maniacal laugh. "Hahaha, since Mai's gone, I have a genuine reason for being sad! I just need to manipulate some more people." He puts his hand to his lip and smiles. "Nikki!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Lieutenant Girls Room**

Danika looks guiltily at Mai's empty bed. Cheyenne walks up behind her and frowns.

"What's up Dani?" She says patting her shoulder. Danika frowns and looks Cheyenne in the eye, before burying her head in the crook of Chey's neck. Taken by surprise, Chey places her hand on Danika's head.

"There, there," she says confused.*1

Aureceli looks at the two girls and frowns.

"Are you two ok?" She says, concern in her voice. Cheyenne looks up and smiles.

"She is just guilty about voting Mai out, she was so nice!" Chey answered. Aureceli pressed her lips together and nodded. Alexis walked up behind them angrily and frowned.

"Looks like someone's moody," Aureceli whispers to Chey. The blonde chuckled and looked at Alexis.

"What's up?" She called. Alexis looked up and glared at the blonde haired girl angrily.

"Why couldn't we get rid of Chad! He is a -" she was interrupted by the sound of a foghorn.

*Alexis' Confession*

"I hate Chef! He is a -" she is interrupted once again by a foghorn.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

Chef is standing with two different coloured flags. One yellow, one blue. Micky is standing beside him with bandanas. Chef smiles.

"Today, we are forming new teams! The Angry Apes and the Bashful Buffalos!" He says. Everyone groans except for Alexis who celebrates silently.

*Alexis' Confession*

"I LOVE CHEF! He is putting me on a different team from Chad! Now I can personally kick his -" the foghorn blows.

*End Confessional*

"Ok, so instead of picking your teams yourself, can each team elect one member!" Micky says.

The two teams get into a group huddle and discuss things quietly. Chef rings a little bell and they all turn to him.

"Lieutenants?" He asks.

"We have elected," Aureceli begins. "Zack!" The athlete smiles and steps forward.

"Soldiers?" Micky asks.

"We have elected," Nikki says, mimicking Aureceli. "Johan!" The Spanish boy smiles and steps forward. An intern, who reminds everyone very much like Vincent, takes the two boys and stands them next to Chef as the bigger male hands them a flag each.

"Zack is the team captain of the Angry Apes and Johan for the Bashful Buffalos!" The two boys take a flag each and hand Micky there old bandana. Chef nods at Micky who shots him a glare.

"Zack, you go first, in schoolyard style!" Chef says.*2

"I choose, Danika!" The Aussie smiles as she receives the bandana from Zack. Cheyenne looks jealously at Danika but retains her smile.

"I choose, Liv!" The dancer nods and quickly runs up to receive her bandana from Johan.

"I choose, Cole!" The emo looks surprised but takes his bandana anyways.

"I choose, Mason!" The basketballer smiles happily and accepts his bandana.

"Jessica!" She smiles nervously and takes her bandana.

*Jessica's Confession*

"Uh, oh!"

*End Confessional*

"Nikki!" The romance fanatic takes her bandana from Johan.

"Avery!" The neat freak happily takes his bandana and stands next to Jessica. She smiles and plants a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"Lorcan!" The joker looks confused but accepts his bandana.

*Lorcan's Confession*

"This will be interesting!"

"Alexis!" The Russian happily accepts her bandana and glares at Chad.

"Viola!" The French girl nods and takes her bandana. Julian, Aureceli, Cheyenne, Shan and Chad are left waiting.

"Hm, I choose Julian!" Cole gasp in shock as his enemy takes his bandana and stands next to him, grinning maliciously.

"Then I'll take Shan!" Mason smiles as his best mate takes the bandana.

"Right," Zack says looking at Cheyenne and Aureceli. Cheyenne looks hopeful and Aureceli pouts.

"I'll take, Aureceli!" The rapper squeals softly and accepts her bandana leaving a very depressed Cheyenne to walk towards Johan. Chad looks at the two teams confused.

"Unfortunately, you guys can't choose who gets Chad, so he will decide for himself!" Micky announces. Alexis' smile drops.

*Alexis' Confession*

"Not the Apes, not the Apes!" She is chanting nervously.

*End Confessional*

"I think I want to go with the Angry Apes!" He says. Alexis' frown turns into a glare. He takes the last bandana from Zack and stands next to Julian.

"Ok, so basically, Jessica and Lorcan swapped and Cheyenne and Julian!" Micky observes rolling her eyes. The team captains nodded.

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"Ok, so at least I'm with Lorcan! We're friends, right?"

*Zack's Confession*

"I feel bad for not choosing Chey, but we still need to win!"

*End Confessional*

Micky snorts off and folds her arms angrily. Chef grins and faces the newly formed teams.

"Today's challenge is called Taking Chances. Each team will have to complete a race whilst facing a series of challenges that'll change the way you play. For example, you may have to carry buckets of water to open a door or will need to build a bridge to cross the ravine. Plus, at the very end of the race, you will need to answer a simple question from Total Drama Island's very own Beth. Good luck!" He says smiling.

The two teams follow Chef to the cliff were they have three different levers to choose from.

* * *

**Bashful Buffalos**

Liv frowned as Chef raised the checkered flag. He swung it down and the challenge began. As the team captain, Johan choose the middle lever and a scroll fell from the sky. It landed on Cheyenne's head.

"Ow!" She said clasping her head. Zack scoffed and he chose the right lever. A scroll rose from the ground and he picked it up. Jealous, Cheyenne picked up the scroll and read its content.

"#1: Your next destination is the Mess Hall. Your challenge: To devour and find a secret key to the three doors." She smiled and bolted to the Mess Hall, her team hot on her heals.

* * *

**Angry Apes**

"#1: Your next destination is the Pier. Your challenge: Pick up the eight coloured flags of your team and return them to the pier." Avery read. Jessica smiled at him and the two of them began to run. The rest of the team were following them quickly.

"Over there!" Jessica shouted as she pointed to a tree. Danika saw the hanging yellow flag and she began climbing the tree. Cole snatched the scroll from Avery and scanned it for evidence.

"Um, Cole?" Avery started but Cole shushed him without looking up. Chad looked over his shoulder but was slapped on the head by Alexis. He whimpered away in pain. Cole's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Zack.

"It says: to complete the challenge-"

* * *

**Bashful Buffalos**

"We must leave a competitor at each station!" Nikki muttered. They had just reached the Mess Hall when Nikki double checked what their challenge was. Johan looked at his team and frowned.

"So, who's hungry?" He asked. No one dared to raise their hand as they saw the horrid creations of Chef's cooking. When no one was looking, Lorcan threw up behind them. Gulping, Mason raised his hand nervously.

*Mason's Confession*

"This is gonna be hard, but I have to take one for the team!"

*End Confessional*

Johan stepped aside to allow Mason to eat the ten piles of grossness. Cheyenne walked up behind him and frowned.

"You know, if you need to, I'm here to switch out!" She chirped happily. Mason smiled quickly at her but shook his head, indicating that he didn't need her help. Viola walked up to him and frowned.

"You listen right here! You should ask us about which food has the key in it!" She spat, clutching his collar. She stepped back being faced by Shan and Nikki's concerned faces.

"What? He was taking forever!" She complained. Shan continued frowning but Nikki pointed to the pile of a murky green meat with brown ketchup. Mason looked at Nikki and she nodded slightly. Reluctantly, he shoved the disgustingness into his mouth.

* * *

**Angry Apes**

After Cole's little 'discovery', Danika had collected seven/eight flags and were on there way to the pier. Jessica and Avery ran with her as Zack led the others to the pier. Danika ran in front of Jessica and Avery as they scanned the area for the familiar yellow colour.

"There!" Avery yelled pointing over to the flag post of the camp. Sighing, Danika made her way up the flagpole. Jessica frowns when she saw through the windows of the Mess Hall. She nudged Avery's shoulder and he saw what she was looking at before almost throwing up on her shoes.

"Got it!" Danika shouted from above, sliding down the pole, fireman style. She landed next to a very unwell Avery. Jessica rubbed his back as the two of them paced over to the group. Alexis' snatched the flags from Danika and quickly placed them into the eight holes of there side of the gate.

"What the? This one won't fit?" She complained, trying to fit the second flag into an empty pocket. Annoyed, Julian took out the first flag and Alexis placed it in the pocket and a small click sound went off. Smiling, Alexis continued to put the flags in their appropriate pockets until she reached the last one.

"What's the hold up?" Cole snorted earning a few glares from his teammates. Chad tried to wiggle a few flags until he found a flag that seemed be a little wobbly. He took it out and Alexis placed the last flag in the newly formed pocket as Chad placed the other in the pocket.

"Thanks Chad! Your a lifesaver!" She said. Alexis volunteered to stay at the station as the new scroll appeared from one of the flags pockets. Aureceli began reading it.

"#2: Your next destination is the mine. Your challenge: to find a golden statue in the depths of the cave." She read. A mutter of worry went through the team as Zack began to lead the group away.

* * *

**Bashful Buffalos**

Mason had finished all but one snack and still no key. He looked like he was about to throw up. Nervous for his health, Cheyenne began devouring the last snack; a rotten donut with sprinkled baby maggots. She swallowed it quickly, and burped up a key which hit Shan in the eye.

*Shan's Confession*

"Damn karma!" He says rubbing his eye.

*End Confessional*

Lorcan took the key and inserted it in the lock, revealing a range of three different scrolls. He grabbed the middle one and read, "#2: Your next destination is the beach. Your challenge: Find the three coloured shells." They were all about to leave when Nikki stopped them.

"Who's gonna stay here?" She pondered aloud. Mason raised his hand, his cheeks puffed and his mouth open. Everyone said their goodbyes as they rushed towards the beach.

* * *

**Angry Apes**

They had reached the cave when they noticed a flat pillar standing outside. Zack frowned and looked at his teammates.

"Any volunteers?" He asked. Immediately, Cole raises his hand and the others looked at him confused. He shrugged and calmly walked into the mine.

*Cole's Confession*

"Please, I know what I'm doing! I just need privacy and time! Plus, this mine was cursed remember?" He cackles.

*End Confessional*

Cole is in the dark as he walks through the cave. He closes his eyes and begins to meditate. He inhales deeply. Then exhales and the darkness disappears and it's into his visions.

An image of Liv crying on the pier flashes in his mind.

Another of Cheyenne curled into a ball, crying.

Then again, one of Avery unconscious on the floor of the cabins.

Also, a picture of Chad and Alexis smiling with each other at the pier at night.

The last image was a shadowy figure standing over him in his sleep.

* * *

**Bashful Buffalos**

Liv lead the group to the beach and she began digging underneath the surface of the sand with the rest of her team. She dug for a little while before pulling out a yellow shell.

"That's the other teams," Johan said chuckling. Guilty, Liv threw it in Shan's hole but it ended up hitting his head.

"Whoops! I'm sorry!" She gasped rushing over to him. He smiled politely and pulled out a blue shell. Smiling, she took it and placed it by Lorcan who frowned. They dug around for a little longer when Nikki squealed in excitement. Everyone rushed around her and she pulled out a small box. Disappointed, all left but Nikki opened it.

Inside, was a carving of Courtney's head in wood and an engraving on its base.

"C heart D. Oh. My. Glob!" She gasped. *3

She hid the carving in her pocket and continued to dig.

* * *

**Angry Apes**

Cole opened his eyes to find himself sweating. He looked around and saw the statue next to him and he smiled. He took it under his arm and rushed out of the cave.

"Got it!" He said calmly. Avery smiled as Jessica took the totem and with her surprise strength, cracked open the scroll revealing the next scroll. After Cole volunteered to stay, Jessica read the scroll.

"#3: You next destination is the old confessional booth. Your challenge: To find a specific engraving." She read. Julian scoffed.

"Great, time consuming!" He said walking off in the direction of the confessional booth.

* * *

**Bashful Buffalos**

"Got it!" Shan yelled again. Johan smiled as the Korean handed him the shell. They had collected all but one and they were already falling behind. Cheyenne helped Viola dig around. Liv and Johan were surprising far apart with Nikki and Lorcan in between them.

"Ha, last one!" Shan chuckled.

"You're good at these things," Chey said making Shan blush a little. They had to choose one shell and smash it open. Shan got to choose and he chose the biggest one.

"Ok, I'll stay behind. Good luck!" He called waving.

"#3: Your next destination is the Pier. Your challenge: Pick up the eight coloured flags of your team and return them to the pier." Lorcan read. They all split up and began searching for the eight coloured flags. Nikki went with Cheyenne, Lorcan went with Johan and Liv went with Viola.

Viola and Liv saw the first flag on a rock and they quickly snatched that.

Lorcan and Johan found one in the tree tops.

"Hey Lorcan!" Johan called as he climbed the tree. The joker looked up.

"Do you think that, maybe I should ask Liv on a date?" He asked, blushing vibrantly. The joker blushed in embarrassment and chuckled.

"Um, sure! Just, where? This place is a dirty and unhygienic as Peter's armpits!" Lorcan replied scratching the back of his head. Johan laughed and grabbed the next flag.

* * *

**Angry Apes**

"Which one is the one?" Chad screamed in frustration. He volunteered to stay behind but he'd need to participate in this challenge. Zack, Jessica, Avery, Aureceli and Julian watched him struggle and observed around the outside.

"Maybe there's some sorta puzzle," Aureceli suggested. Avery nodded and Chad scanned the confessional. He stopped at three different ones with different engravings.

"C+D, G+T and M+Z." Chad read. Zack smiled and looked at Jessica who nodded.

"Pick anyone." Zack suggested with a hint of humour. Chad reluctantly brushed his fingers over the G+T and a scroll popped out. Julian took it and began reading.

"#4: Your destination is the beach. Your challenge: Find the three coloured shells." He read. The remaining five campers ran off leaving a very bored Chad to wait.

* * *

**Bashful Buffalos**

"We have five flags!" Lorcan yelled, laughing as he came down the hill. Johan, Liv and Viola followed him panting. They ran into the Cheyenne and Nikki who squealed in excitement and handed them three other flags. Lorcan took them and they all made there way to pier where they saw Alexis sitting at the edge of the pier.

"Has your group already completed this challenge?" Cheyenne asked nervously. Alexis nodded and Lorcan pushed her away and began to place the flags in the gate. For some reason, he couldn't fit one of the flags into the hole.

"What is wrong with this thing?" He complained as he continued to try stuffing it in. Rolling her eyes, Viola picked up another flag and placed it into the hole and they heard a small click.

"Good job, V!" Lorcan exclaimed as he continued to place the flag posts into the pockets.

* * *

**Angry Apes**

"Ok, we will all start looking arou- Shan?" Julian said looking over at the sitting Shan. Shan smiled kindly and stood up to greet his ex-team member.

"Well, as Julian was saying, we should split up an search for the three shells." Zack announced. They all split up to search for the shells. After a few minutes of searching, Jessica squealed excitedly.

"Avery! I found something!" The neat freak ran over to her and smiled. She held up a yellow shell and he happily took it. Suddenly, Jessica reached for his cheek and placed her sandy hands on it. He would have retreated but, he didn't. Jessica looked at him and gave him a slick peck on this lips before returning to digging. He blushed.

*Avery's Confession*

"That..was...AMAZEBALLS! I know I sound corny but, it really was!" He said. He placed a hand on his sandy cheek. "There's something about her that just makes me feel so good!"

*End Confessional*

Jessica smiled at him and continued to dig. She literally took on scoop of sand before she saw another yellow shell. Julian took it before Jessica could do anything and placed it next to Zack who smiled happily.

* * *

**Bashful Buffalos**

Lorcan had finished putting in all the scrolls when he heard the sounds of helicopter blades. Looking up, his team saw Chef looking down with his sunglasses.

"What?" Lorcan yelled, almost inaudible. Chef grabbed a loudspeaker and frowned.

"You halfway there!" He replied before the loudspeaker was snatched by Micky.

"Nevermind, Chef planted bomb in each station! You've got three minutes to gather your team back at the cliff for the final challenge!" She screamed.

The helicopter flew away as Lorcan pulled out a scroll unbeknownst to his team.

* * *

**Angry Apes**

"What the heck, Chef!" Julian complained as Avery calmly explained the scenario to him. Jessica had just found the last shell when Chef, well Micky, announced that they needed to round up their team. Zack had the team split into groups to get Alexis, Chad and Cole. Zack went with Aureceli to get Chad, Jessica and Avery went to find Cole and Julian and Danika went to find Alexis.

"Jessica, I wanted to talk about the kiss," Avery asked as they went to get Cole. Jessica gave him a confused glance and continued walking.

"What? Didn't you like it?" She asked, deep in thought. Avery gulped and wiped his forehead.

"Well, it was surprising," he admitted. Jessica stopped and gave him another kiss, this time it was longer.

"So, still wanna talk?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Avery shook his head and they walked into Cole.

"Have you guys hooked up yet?" He asked, smirking. Avery blushed and looked at Jessica who was blushing too. Cole raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

* * *

**Bashful Buffalos**

They arrived at the cliff with everyone on their team when they saw Zack, Danika, Aureceli, Julian, Alexis and Chad waiting at the top.

"They beat us?" Cheyenne gasped. Zack smiled at her and gave her a slight wink. She didn't blush but instead she shrugged and turned away.

"What's her problem?" Chad whispered to Alexis who forcefully shoved him away. He accidentally bumped into Danika who looked at him angrily.

*Chey's Confession*

"I'm totally over Zack!"

*Zack's Confession*

"What is up with Chey? I thought we were friends, I was gonna confess my love for her but..." He trailed off.

*Mason's Confession*

"If we lose, I'm sending myself home. I need some medical attention!"

*Chad's Confession*

"Um, why does everyone hate me?" He complains.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Angry Apes**

"Look! The others!" Jessica cried as she rushed to the cliff with the other two. Avery happily greeted his team whilst Cole looked at him suspiciously. Danika gave Cole a firm handshake before he walked off. Beth appeared with Chef from the sky.

She screamed until she hit the ground. Chef gave her a glare and she stood up, chuckling nervously. She looked at Micky who mouthed, 'Don't worry' and smiled.

"You question is, name the fourteen members, in order of elimination, on All Stars!" She said. The Apes got into a group huddle and the Buffalos began arguing.

"Lindsay, Lightning, Jo, Sam, Heather, Sierra, Duncan, Cameron, Alejandro, Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Mike and Zoey!" Nikki proudly announced. Chef nodded and Beth smiled, indicating their win.

"Congratulations, Buffalos, since you so the challenge, and have the most scrolls, you win a special reward. Luxurious dining with home cook, DJ!" The Buffalos cheered and the Apes groaned.

"Apes! We'll be seeing you tonight!" Chef yelled, walking off with Micky.

"Hey, what about me?" Beth asked, running after them.

* * *

**Apes Common Room**

Danika and Alexis sat silently on the couch slowly watching Cole play pool with Zack. Avery was helping Jessica clean the kitchen as the two laughed and chuckled with each other. Aureceli was writing down some lyrics in her notepad and Julian sat with Chad.

"Who's going home tonight?" Chad asked Julian. The dead boy smiled and whispered in the blonde's ear. The blonde's eyes grew wide and looked down. From the distance, Alexis saw the whole thing.

"Uh oh. They're plotting to get rid of me!" She said to Danika. The Aussie flung her arm around the Russian's neck and smiled. She looked at the two boys who were now silent and frowned.

"Well, we could always plot to get rid of someone, too!" She chirped. Alexis smiled and her eyes followed the gaze of Danika to Cole.

"Sure, I'm in!" Alexis grinned.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The nine competitors of the newly formed team frowned at one another. Chef walked up with his phone and angrily threw it towards Micky who caught it. She read the content.

"'Got my own season, douche! Plus, do you know someone called Jessica?' From Chris M." She looked at him and frowned. Jessica blushed at her name.

"Fine, I'll reply, 'whatever C. Yes, she is here. Y?'." Micky said typing on the cellphone before handing it back to Chef.

"Apes, we need no explanation but to say, that you guys could have done better. If you had gotten more scrolls, you would have had dinner with DJ. Anyways, let's get the voting underway." Chef said.

*Zack's Confession*

He quickly scripts something down.

*Danika's Confession*

She smiles and folds the paper.

*End Confessional*

"Ok, the first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Avery!" The neat freak smiled and collected his marshmallow. He sat back down next to a blushing Jessica.

...

...

...

"Jessica!" She smiled happily and ate her marshmallow before sitting back down next to Avery.

...

...

...

"Julian!" The deaf kid took his marshmallow and exhaled as he sat back down next to Danika.

...

...

...

"Chad!" The blonde boy smiled and happily took his marshmallow before guiltily looking at Alexis.

...

...

...

"Zack!" The athlete nodded in approval as he accepted his marshmallow. Chef looked at Danika, Alexis and Cole and smiled menacingly.

"You three all received votes. Now, the second to last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Alexis!" The Russian gasped and looked at her Aussie friend who began to panic. Alexis sat back down next to Danika and prayed that she wasn't chosen.

"Strangely enough, we have Danika, the flag successor and Cole, the cave master." Chef commented, putting on fake surprise.

"The last marshmallow goes to..."

*Danika's Confession*

"What is going on? Who voted for me?" She worried.

*Cole's Confession*

"There is no way I'm going home!" He muttered, grinning his sadistic grin.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Danika!" As Danika stood up to grab her marshmallow, she was held back by Cole's tight grip.

"Not so fast, Aussie!" He said. The others looked at him with a confused glance. Danika raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"What do you mean, mate?" She asked. Cole smiled and pulled out a small wooden figure, designed into a figure of Micky's head. The hostess whistled innocently and walked away.

"Well, what is it?" Alexis asked, impatiently. Cole grinned.

"It's a immunity idol. I found it in the cave." He smiled. The others gasped in horror as Cole took his marshmallow. Chef smiled and grabbed Danika around the arm.

"This is insane! No one had that rule before!" She complained. Chef ignored her and threw her on the boat. Mason came running down the pier.

"Apologies, sir. But it would be wise if I go home now, I'm getting very sick!" He said, before throwing up into the water. Chef shrugged and threw the basketballer on the boat as it drifted away.

* * *

**Apes Boys Room**

Cole slept soundly as a shadowy figure stood over him.

"Lovely, Cole. Beauty is within his shadows heart." The voice sang. Instantly, Cole's eyes opened and he saw the face of the figure. The figure hissed and Cole grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," he whispered.

* * *

**Elimination Table**

**Cole (6): Zack, Jessica, Danika, Alexis, Avery, Aureceli**

**Danika (2): Cole, Chad**

**Alexis (1): Julian**

**References**

**1: Cody's unsure behaviour to Sierra's crying **

**2: The team formation of Total Drama Action**

**3: Lumpy Space Princess**

**Possible Questions to Answer/Guess...**

**Who did Cole see?**

**What's up with Cole's visions?**

**What the bloody **** reason Cassie kissed Johan?**

**Also, was Mason right in leaving?**


	7. Chapter 6: Name and Laugh

**Here 'tis!**

**Yeah, so this is the latest one! But don't worry! I will still be writing my other stories! **

* * *

Chef stood with Micky on the pier and smiled.

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, both teams were changed into the Angry Apes and the Bashful Buffalos, they had to complete a series of incomplete challenges, leave a member of the team there, then bring them back to the cliff to answer a question of Beth's, but despite their awesome work in the challenge, it was Cole who left the campsite BUT he had the immunity idol so Danika left unfortunately. Also, joining her was a very sick and ill Mason." Chef announced.

Micky smiled and walked up to the camera. "Find out more interesting secrets on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

Cole is smiling on the deck of the villa trailing his hand with his bandana. He looked over at Nikki and Cheyenne who were chatting happily. He smirked at them and folded his legs and began meditating.

"Cole?" He was interrupted by the sound of Alexis' angry voice. Cole opened his eyes and looked at her frowning.

"What is it, Allie?" He asked. Alexis' face filled up with rage.

"What the heck was that? You eliminated our best player!" She scolded. He shrugged and fiddled with a key ring.

"So? This is for a million bucks, remember! She would just get in our way!" He replied, still smirking. Alexis angrily grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"Your going down, creep!" She hissed before throwing him to the ground and storming off.

*Alexis' Confession*

"I. Hate. Cole. So. Friggin. Much!" She yelled. "Even more that Chad! I'd take Chad over Cole any day!"

*Chey's Confession*

"I feel so guilty right now! Nikki was reading a romance novel with me and we read a part about the girl having a daughter." She stuttered.

*End Confessional*

Cole smiled and began meditating again. He saw a hazy glass window with Cheyenne inside. She was in her home with another boy. Snogging.

Cole stopped instantly and looked over at Cheyenne who was smiling nervously at Nikki who didn't seem to notice her facial expression. He smirked maliciously.

*Cole's Confession*

"Damn. Cheyenne has a secret and I have my truths. Can I get any luckier?"

*Nikki's Confession*

"Ok, so I've thought long and hard about this. I've read some really juicy romance novels and I've come to a conclusion. Obviously, JoLi is in play! I also think that Jessery is super duper cute! And, Chey? She has a little thing for Zack! And who else, well Alexis and Aureceli I cannot say since, well they're on the next team. And me, I can say I have a crush on..."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**At the Cliff**

Chef stands with Micky who seems strangely worried about something. Chef sees the campers approaching and begins talking.

"Alright campers! We have a simple challenge today featuring an ex-contestant!" Chef announces. Cole's eyes go wide it's shock.

*Cole's Confession*

"Not Peter, anything but Peter!" He whispered.

*Johan's Confession*

"It'd be cool of Cassie came back, I just would like to ask her why she stole my first kiss."

*End Confessional*

Micky smiles and steps forward as a helicopter above releases a rope ladder.

"Here's Danika!" Micky exclaimed as the Aussie quickly made her way down the ladder. She smiled at all the competitors but frowned at Cole. Alexis and Aureceli lit up with excitement.

"Hey guys! Your challenge is to, well it's focused around your most embarrassing memories. Or facts, whatever we found. Anyways, we will meet you in special harnesses at the dock." She announced, glaring at Cole.

* * *

**Pier**

The two teams were sitting in harnesses which only contained seven for a team. Cole was left without a harness, much to Danika's amusement. She smirked and pulled out a cue card. She cleared her throat and began reading.

"Ok, who filled themselves up with chocolate and went on a wild sugar rush, at a wedding?" She said, giggling at the end. The fifteen contestants looked around at each other with confused looks. Danika looked around for someone to answer and sighed.

"Ten more seconds, before we dunk you guys in." She smiled. Blushing, Viola pressed her buzzer. Everyone stared at her with shock. Viola sunk in her chair.

"So what? It was my first time eating chocolate," she argued. The others shrugged and looked at Danika who seemed satisfied. A small ring went through and behind the Buffalos, a torch arose.

"Ok, next question, who had a belief in superpowers and attempted to make themselves invisible?" She asked, laughing. The others began laughing too.

"What? Did they invade the girls' bathroom?" Lorcan joked. Some of the girls gave him some glares but, let it slide. Everyone looked around to find the culprit when they heard the familiar buzzer.

"Really?" Nikki exclaimed, a little too loudly for others. Blushing, Zack shrunk in his chair.

Danika smiled as the torch appeared.

*Viola's Confession*

"The full story was that it was my aunt's wedding and I took a bite of the chocolate cake and began craving the taste. I kinda lost control and began devouring all the chocolate on the table..." She sighs. "Sorry, Aunty! This was probably your revenge!"

*Zack's Confession*

"Well, I was very interested in superheroes a while back. Then, I learnt that it took a lot of concentration so I decide to practice. When I thought it worked when my dad didn't see me take his biscuits, I actually thought it worked. Then I went to school and told my friends who asked me check out the girls' bathroom to which I obliged." He sighs. "Stupidest move ever."

*End Confessional*

Zack and Viola remained in their seats, blushing wildly. Danika smiled and read the next fact.

"Who won little miss pop star?" She smirked. Julian looked confused.

"So what if a girl won that? What's so embarrassing about that?" He muttered. Lorcan bit his lower lip. He pressed the buzzer.

Silence went through the contestants before laughter erupted. Lorcan blushed a bright red colour.

"Ok!" Danika yelled, still laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye and continued reading, "Who was tricked into going school in pyjamas?"

Johan rolled his eyes and looked at Liv who shook her head. Danika looked over at the Apes and smiled. Nikki's eyes went wide. Jessica sat with Avery who was shaking nervously.

"Don't worry, Ave. I won't tease you and no one will. Or they'd feel a piece of our power," she whispered-shouted. Avery smiled and pressed the buzzer.

*Lorcan's Confession*

"So, I decided to enter Little Miss Pop-star when I was nine because I liked music. Little did I know that it was for girls and so I had to wear an over sized wig and frilly dress. So, I sang and I hoped to get out first but, I kept on going to the finals where I wanted to blow it. Unfortunately, the other girl knew that I was a guy and didn't sing at all, making me the winner." He blushes a deep red. "But how did he find out?" His eyes go wide. "Jemima!" He screams.

*Avery's Confession*

"So, I was a quiet little geek back then so I kinda believed everything anyone told me so, the school prankster decided to tell me that it was pyjama day tomorrow. I wasn't sure and he said that it's a big deal at school so I did it. Next day, I went to school and everyone laughed at me and the prankster looked at me and began calling me 'Princess' and 'Girl' because I wore a light punk onesie. This was grade two."

*End Confessional*

Danika clears her throat and continues to read but smiles.

"Since we've been through four people already, we're gonna dunk you all!" She smirks. Cole looks scared as she pressed a remote. They sink into the water where Fang looks at Cole who stares at him. The stands fly back up but Cole has to swim back up.

"Thanks, Danika!" He exclaimed, sarcastically. She smiles sarcastically too and replies, "Your welcome, Cole!"

She looks around before pulling out a new envelope.

"Who collects books about 'yuri' and 'yaoi'?" She asked, confused.

"What's that?" Aureceli asks, looking around.

"Yuri is lesbian love and yaoi is gay love," Shan scoffs as if everyone should know. Aureceli nods and looks around for someone. Viola, who's blush has faded, and looks at Nikki.

"How 'bout we ask the love expert?" She smirks. Nikki blushes and buzzes in. Cheyenne pats her friend on the back.

"It's ok if your lesbian. No one will judge," she whispers. Nikki looks at Cheyenne.

"Chey, I like reading about it! I'm not lesbian, I'm straight! I like, Jul-" she covers her mouth instantly before Jessica looks over at her.

"Moving on," Danika interrupts. "Who has wet their pants on their most important day of school; school picture day?"

It was very silent until everyone broke out in laughter. Liv and Johan were crying as Viola looked as if she was gonna fall. Nikki is holding her stomach as Cheyenne and Lorcan are busy laughing their heads off. Zack throws his head back, Avery and Jessica laugh in each other's arms, Alexis is is holding onto Chad's shoulder for support as they laugh and Shan is cackling.

The laughter dies down until Julian begins guffawing, starting up everyone's laughter again.

Cole shrinks in his chair and presses his buzzer. Everyone looks at him with a nervous face, but end up laughing again.

*Aureceli's Confession*

She is laughing loudly.

*Julian's Confession*

He is clutching his stomach laughing.

*Liv's Confession*

She is slapping her knee and kicking her feet laughing.

*Nikki's Confession*

"Ok, so I like reading love stories! No biggie but Cole?" She begins giggling. "That is just plain funny and embarrassing!"

*Cole's Confession*

"Hey! I didn't wet my pants! I just spilled water on my pants!" He blushes. "Ok, so someone gave me a very big fright and I wet my pants, but that means nothing! The photo was the most embarrassing part.." He trails off.

*End Confession*

Smirking, Danika presses the remote and the Apes stand sinks. They arise soon after but Cole isn't there. Cheyenne panics and looks into the water where Cole is swimming to the tops. He glares at Danika who smiles innocently.

"Ok, last four, who was beat up by there crushes brother?" Danika asks. Chad blushes and presses the buzzer. Alexis smirks and raises her hand before her eyes go wide.

"Crush?" She screams. "Crush?!"

Chad sinks in his seat and looks away.

"You mean to tell me that you've had a _crush_ on me?" She yells. Chad reluctantly nods before she punches his face and his tooth flies out. Before she gets to hit him again, Zack grabs her by the waist.

"Calm down, Alex!" He says calmly as she struggles to get out of the athlete's grip. He turns to face her.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of him soon," he mutters. She smiles and sits back in her harness.

"Next question, who was called out by their mother on their first date?" Danika asks, amusement in her voice. She looks over at the Buffalos. Liv looks at Cheyenne who look as confused as she was.

"Wait so it's-" she was cut off by Johan's buzzer. She comforted him in her arms.

"She thought I had escaped home even though I left a note saying I'll be out with another girl." He mumbles into her ear. She smiles and grabs his hand, intwining her fingers in his.

"Second to last, who was treated by a baby by all their teachers and friends?" She asks, laughing. A small laugh escapes Cole but was silenced by Zack's backhand. Julian blushes and he presses the buzzer. Cole let's out a small chuckle before getting forcefully punched by Julian.

"So what?" He says as he faces the confused stares of others.

"Well we have saved the best for last! So far, for the Apes, we have had Zack, Chad, Avery, Cole and Julian admit to a secret and for the Buffalos, we have had Johan, Nikki, Viola and Lorcan admit. But, if the next person admits it, we have made it so their team will win immunity for tonight!" Danika announces. Julian turns to Jessica and Alexis.

"You girls better admit this! Or I'll send you home!" He snaps. Nikki blinks.

*Nikki's Confession*

"What a man! He is so confident!" She smiles.

*Jessica's Confession*

"Honestly, it'd be better if we played truth or dare," she admits.

*End Confession*

"Who," Danika begins and smiles. "Is," she extends the sentence to add tension. "Pregnant?" She looks shocked as she re-reads the note. The fifteen people look shocked but Cole smirks.

"Someone's pregnant?" Johan stutters as he looks at Danika.

"It could be a misprint! But we need to see if it's true or not," she answers. Jessica, Aureceli and Alexis exchange a confused frown and look over at Liv and Cheyenne who are also looking surprised. Especially, Cheyenne.

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"How?" She stutters.

*Danika's Confession*

"Hey, I can still use this confession! But, anyways, is someone really pregnant?"

*Shan's Confession*

"I'm thankful they didn't share my secrets," he sighs.

*Cole's Confession*

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," he admits.

*End Confessional*

They five girls look at each other with confusion. Danika sighs as she looks at the Buffalos.

"Well, the Apes win," she mutters before a loud buzzer sound rings through the stands. All eyes face Cheyenne who is undoing her harness. She jump into the water and climbs out of the water and onto the pier next to Danika.

"Yes, I am pregnant! Two weeks now! Get over it!" She cries as she runs away. Danika faces the other with horror. Micky steps up and smiles.

"Well, the Buffalos win!" She announces. The Buffalos cheer as the apes groan.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Apes are seated on the log as Chef stands with Micky.

"Well, second time in a row now!" Chef starts. Zack rolls his eyes and Alexis scoffs.

"Well, let's start with Aureceli, Alexis and Jessica, you girls still have secrets that we didn't share." The three girls smiled and hi fived each other.

"Zack, your biggest secret is that you believed in superpowers!" Chef laughs as Zack blushes.

"Avery, you are very gullible. Is that at all helpful?" The neat freak turns away, blushing.

"Julian, your a big. Big. Baby!" Chef teases. The deaf kid grits his teeth.

"Chad, you just revealed your crush of a while. Has it changed at all?" The blonde looks at the ground in embarrassment. Alexis rolls her eyes.

"And Cole, you are very spooked!" Chef mocks. The emo frowns as a small chuckles escapes his team.

"Now, the first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Aureceli!" The rapper squeals happily and accepts her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Zack!" The athlete smiles and joyfully takes his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Jessica!" She smiles and looks at Avery excitedly.

...

...

...

"Chad!" The blonde grins relieved as Alexis groans.

...

...

...

"Alexis!" The Russian smirks and eats her marshmallow quickly.

...

...

...

"And Avery!" The neat freak smiles and bites his marshmallow.

Cole and Julian give each other a rivalled smile.

"Cole; your teams biggest threat and an annoyance! Plus, your just a pain!" The emo shrugs and smirks at Julian who returns the smirk.

"Julian; a bossy, selfish, deaf, baby!" The deaf boy glares at Chef. Micky smirks as she looks at the two.

"And the last marshmallow goes to...

*Cole's Confession*

"If I go, I'll be telling them all to watch out! Cause _someone_ isn't who they say they are!"

*Julian's Confession*

"I'm not leaving against my own rival!"

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cole!" The emo smirks and takes his marshmallow leaving a very distressed Julian. His face fills with red as he stomps away, snatching the flag from Micky.

*Alexis' Confession*

"And I thought I got angry.."

*End Confessional*

As Julian drifts away, Nikki runs onto the pier crying.

"Julian!" She calls. The deaf kid faces her and rolls his eyes.

"I have something to tell you!" She says, rushing to the edge of the pier.

"What?" He spits.

"Julian, I'm in love with you!" She admits, tears running along her cheek. The deaf kid looks at her and smiles.

"Nikki, I wish I could still be with you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met!" He yells from the bow. She smiles, whilst crying.

"And if it counts, I'll be rooting for you!" He called as the boat disappears. Nikki walks away, reluctantly as she enters her room.

* * *

**Buffalo Girls Room**

Cheyenne is curled up in a ball crying. She is alone in her bedroom as Nikki walks in. Chey doesn't move but Nikki sits next to her friend.

"Chey, you shouldn't feel bad." She says, stroking her friends long blonde hair. Chey sniffles and looks at Nikki.

"Nick, people are gonna start calling me a slut!" She complains, wiping tears from her face.

"Hey! No one is gonna do that!"

"Nick, I-"

"Plus, look on the bright side, your gonna start a family! Oh, who's the dad?"

"Nick, please."

"Sorry, I'm so excited," Chey looks confused at her friend.

"Why?" She asks, nervously.

"I confessed my love for Julian!" She whisper-squeals as her friend's eyes go wide.

"Wait, I thought you liked Cole." Chey comments to face Nikki's stunning glare.

"Hey, I don't wanna tap into your future but, can I be the godmother?" Nikki asked, changing topic. Cheyenne smiles and nods.

"Yep, and Nikki," She begins but stops.

"What, Chey?"

"I don't trust Cole, you shouldn't talk to him much. Plus, Dawn told me something..."

* * *

**Flashback**

Cheyenne is walking over to her cabin after the hunt for Dawn when the moonchild walks up to her. She drags her behind the cabins.

"What is it?" Chey asks, confused about what she is doing here. Dawn bites her bottom lip.

"I sense great danger around this camp," she mutters. Chey raises an eyebrow.

"Like what?" The netballer asks.

"This may seem absurd but, something is up with Liv and Avery. And I sense danger with you," she begins. Cheyenne looks nervous but Dawn grabs her arm to calm her down.

"Someone has very bad aura. Someone, who shouldn't be here," she whispers.

"Who?" Chey asks.

"Cheyenne, I am told by the winds that Cole is in danger, soon to be the danger. Also, I am needing someone to warn Liv. I don't want her to suffer the fate Cole will."

"What about Avery? Isn't he in danger?" Chey asks, panicking now.

"Avery has time, a lot of it. It's Liv who I'm scared about." Dawn says.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Cheyenne asks.

"Ok! first of all, I will need you to go into Liv's dream and warn her about the black haze," The moonchild explains.

"Ok, cool," Chey begins before being shushed by Dawn.

"The figure that possessed me is magical. Far beyond my power. Chey, I know about your secrets. She will try and use them for her advantage." Dawn hands Cheyenne a golden leaf.

"Use this to call me. Fold it and blow through the whole, it should make a whistle. Don't destroy it!" Dawn says as Cheyenne examines it.

"But wait," Chey starts but sees that Dawn is gone.

* * *

**Elimination Table**

**Julian (5): Jessica, Avery, Zack, Cole, Chad**

**Cole (3): Alexis, Aureceli, Julian**

**Facts**

**So, Nikki told Julian about her love for him.**

**And she shared some parings.**

**Plus, Cheyenne is pregnant?!**

**And, she has a secret and some things are falling into place. I am giving out clues now :)**

**RedYellowGreenBlue**


	8. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare?

**Sorry if it's boring! I haven't had much to write at the moment! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chef is standing at the pier with a very tired Micky.

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, contestants were asked to answer a series of questions about embarrassing moments that one may have. So we discovered many secrets, even creepy and unnatural ones, but it was deaf kid Julian who saw the life of elimination, not before he and Nikki confessed their love for each other. Find out what other gruelling challenges we have in store right here on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!" He announces as Micky falls asleep beside him.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Outside**

Cheyenne and Nikki are eyeing a very confused, but happy, Cole. He smirks at them but

they give him a harsh glare. Aureceli walks out and goes of towards the confessionals.

*Aureceli's Confession*

"Ok, I need a strategy if I'm gonna stay in the game. What I need is an alliance, I mean, Alexis and I aren't gonna be able to get rid of Zack, Avery, Jessica, Cole or Chad. We could wager with Jessica to get Zack and Avery over but I fear that Alexis is gonna flip and I'm gonna go." She worries. "What I need is a boyfriend." She smirks. "Ok, Avery is for Jessica, #TeamJessery, Cole is kinda freaky, but Chey likes Zack and he seems a little off after hearing that, so," she gulps. "I'm gonna try sway Chad over."

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"Dang, I ended up throwing up in the bathroom early in the morning and I'm not a fan of pillows and lamps being thrown at me by Liv and Viola. I know their tired but I was happy Nikki could help me!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Pier**

Liv stood at the end of the pier looking into the water smiling. As she waits, someone taps her on the shoulder and she sees Johan standing behind her holding his guitar. Liv smiles and hugs him happily.

"Hey," he says smiling. Liv blushes.

"Hey," she responds, still blushing.

"Hey," he says, trying to say something. Liv chuckles.

"This is so much like The Fault in Our Stars," she chuckles. He laughs with her and sits on the pier with her. She sighs and smiles happily.

"So, where it all started," he mutters. Liv giggles a little. He strums on his guitar and she leans on his shoulder. Johan chuckles, and leans his head on hers. He strums a bit more, calm soft tones that seem to impress Liv.

"Will you still love me,

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me,

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will!" Liv sang to Johan's strumming. He came to a stop and put and arm around her shoulders.

"I will always love you, Liv," he smiles and kisses her forehead.

* * *

**Chef**

He watches the cute romance between Johan and Liv with Micky and glares at the computer. Micky smiles at the cuteness but she sees Chef's angered expression.

"Let's play some truth or dare, shall we?" He asks, grimacing.

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

Chef has gathered the remaining fourteen competitors outside the villas. He is smirking menacingly.

"Much like the previous challenge, you guys won't be doing a lot of physical activity," he begins. Avery and Cheyenne look relieved. Chef smirks again.

"However, what you may face will be extremely hard to accomplish!" He chuckles. Everyone looks a little off. Micky steps forward and smiles. She clicks her fingers and some interns place some electric chairs down.

"You will be answering questions in these seat or will follow one of our interns to your dare location." She says. Alexis frowns.

"So, it's truth or dare?" She asks, as Micky nods. They climb into the chairs and wait for Micky to start the challenge. The hostess sighs and pulls out a remote and presses the red button. Suddenly, a wheel with several slices of red and black appeared, shocking the others.

"Black is a truth and red is a dare. First up, Alexis!" The Russian girl reluctantly gets out of her chair and spins the wheel. As it continues to spin, Micky pulls out Chef's hat filled with several rocks. The spinner stops at a black slice and Alexis picks out a rock.

She examines the rock and smiles.

"Chad," she grins. The blonde boy looks nervous. "Who, in your opinion, is the hottest girl on the campsite?"

Chad looks shocked and all the girls look at him with impatience. He sighs and looks at his feet and frowns.

"Well, Viola looks pretty," he says before getting shocked by the chair. Viola's face turns into a scowl and she looks away. Alexis raises an eyebrow. Chad sighed.

"Well, the hottest girl in my opinion is Aureceli," he admits. No shock from the chair and Aureceli's eyes go wide.

*Aureceli's Confession*

"Well, that was easy!"

*Alexis' Confession*

"Bummer," she mocks.

*Chad's Confession*

He sighs.

*End Confessional*

Micky looks shocked but calls upon Chad to spin the wheel. He nervously spins the wheel whilst pulling out a rock. The spinner lands on black and he pulls out Nikki.

"Who do you hate the most on the show?" He grimaces. Viola looks angered but Liv gives her a glare. Nikki blushes and sighs heavily.

"I don't hate anyone but, I do dislike Cole." She admits. Cheyenne bites her lower lip and Cole shrugs.

"Nikki!" She gets a red with Avery.

"Hm, kiss Jessica!" She asks, winking at her previous teammate who blushes. Avery blushes but places a small kiss on her cheek.

"Avery!" He gets a black with Liv.

"Who, other than you, do you want to win the million?" He asks, nervously, not knowing what to say. She blushes and looks at Johan.

"Well, Johan would be my choice," she blushes.

"Liv!" She gets a red with Cheyenne. Cheyenne puts on a puppy dog face and Liv sighs.

"Well, because your preggers, I dare you to sit out!" Liv says, miserably. Cheyenne nods as Micky allows her to get out. Johan pats her shoulder as Micky pulls out a name from the hat.

"Shan!" The Korean boy spins the wheel and gets a black with Zack. He grins happily.

"Who do you have a crush on?" He asks. Everyone looks at him with curiosity. Zack sighs and looks at Shan.

"I have a crush on, Chey. Even though she is pregnant, she is still pretty hot." He admits. Avery smiles and pats his friend on the shoulder. Jessica wears a worried frown. Zack spins the wheel and pulls out Lorcan as it stopped at red.

"Ok, tell us who you'd rather take to the finale?" He asked, examining his face. Lorcan bit his lip.

"Well, I do like this one girl, she is really cool, funny and strong, and her name is colourful!" He says, with sparkles in his eyes. Viola rolls her eyes.

"Colourful? That's new," she grumbles. Lorcan blushes and Viola catches him. She looks surprised.

"You mean me? Little 'Ol me?" She stutters. Lorcan blushes even darker and she smiles at him.

"Lorcan!" He spins the wheel on red whilst selecting Aureceli.

"I dare you to, um, give everyone a compliment!" He says, looking pleased with himself. Aureceli smiles and looks around.

"Liv, your a very awesome dancer! I'd give anything to have your skills!" Aureceli says. Liv blushes.

"Johan, your so talented with music. I wish we could collaborate!" He smiles and looks at Liv, who smiles at him.

"Viola, you turned out to be more than mean, your pretty defensive!" Viola looks a little surprised but smiles anyways.

"Cheyenne, your so pretty and I know your baby will be too!" Cheyenne blushed.

"Shan, you seem like a pretty decent person," Shan smiled and bowed his head.

"Nikki, I think you are the most kindest person here!" She smiled and blushed.

"Lorcan, you may seem a little weird, but you have a big heart!" He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Zack, your so athletic and good looking. Your quite awesome, too!" He smirked happily.

"Avery, you and Jessica are so cute together!" Avery smiled and looked over at Jessica who blushed.

"Jessica, you deserve a cute boy like Avery." Jessica continued blushing and hid her face.

"Alexis, your really cool and I wish we can still be friend, ya?" Alexis nodded her head and smiled happily.

"Cole, well, you have skills! Plus, you look pretty hot," Cole shrugged, not attempting to thank her.

"Chad, I know your still probably looking out for Alexis, but I hope we can become good friends." He look shocked as his face fills up with colour. Micky looked over and rubbed her eyes yawning.

"Right, Aureceli! Spin the wheel!" Aureceli span the wheel and got red with Cole.

"Hm, ok! Apologise for everything bad you've done!" She smirks. Cole looks upset and he calls for Micky, who allows him to resign from the game. Everyone looks upset or disappointed. Cole sits by Chey, who blushes and looks away.

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

No one else has dropped and Micky is getting anxious. She pulls out a red bag and a black bag and calls upon Viola. Viola span the red piece whilst picking Jessica. Unwillingly, she selects an envelope from Micky and opens it up before her eyes go wide with fear.

"Jessica, your task is to jump into a pit of spiders!" She says, reluctantly. Jessica faints in fear before getting a shock by the chair. Smirking, Micky pulls her out and calls upon Avery. He gets Shan with a black envelope.

"Shan, who is your best friend?" Shan frowns before breaking into tears. Everyone sees him and comforts him.

"M-my best friend, is M-Mai," he says before breaking into more tears. Micky walks over to him and begins undoing his straps.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked, worried. Micky smirks and looks innocently.

"Oh yeah, can't cry!" She says before being grabbed by Viola.

"You just made that up!" She complained before receiving a shock from the chair. She angrily looked at Micky who sat down Shan. Everyone gives Micky a glare but they were all shocked.

* * *

**Eight Hours Later**

Aureceli, Chad and Zack remained for the Apes and Liv, Johan, Nikki and Viola remained from the Buffalos. Nikki walked up to the wheel and gave it a big spin.

It landed on black and with Zack and he looked nervous.

"Ok Zack, who are you gonna vote for tonight?" She asks, "If you lose, I mean!" Zack frowns and looks around.

"Cole, he is a threat!" Zack answers before receiving a shock. Surprised, Cole looks up from his seat

"What do you mean I'm lying? I am voting for Cole!" Zack complains before receiving a shock. Everyone gives him a glare as he sighs.

"I'm voting for Chad, Alexis told me that she wanted him gone!" He admitted. Aureceli and Chad frowned at him. Zack gets up and spins Liv with red.

"You need to kiss all the boys/girls right now!" He stutters, as Liv looks horrified. She shakes her head and Micky gets her out, kissing Johan on the cheek before she left. Viola spins the wheel on red and picks Chad.

"You need to only use words beginning with the first letter of your name!" She says, examining the slip of paper. Chad bites his lower lip.

"Cool!" He says, after a while. He gets out of the chair and gets black with Johan.

"Coo cave co complete ca challenge cy conly cusing core coes. Coo cave co cay ca ciano!" Chad reads. Johan smirks and folds his arms.

"Sorry, couldn't understand that!" He teases. Chad rolls his eyes.

"Coo cave co complete ca challenge cy conly cusing core coes. Coo cave co cay ca ciano!" Chad explains, a little more aggravated. Viola chuckles.

"And in English?" She smirks. Chad sighs heavier and looks at the note.

"Coo cave co complete ca challenge cy only- argh! Screw it!" He complains throwing his hands into the air.

"You have to complete a challenge by only using your toes. You have to play the piano," he says as Micky gets him out of the chair. Johan smirks and walks over to the piano. He takes of his shoes and socks and puts his feet on the piano. He slowly begins playing, Say something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. Everyone applauds, once he finished.

"Aureceli, who do you want to go out with on the show?" He asked, looking over at Liv and Nikki. Aureceli blushed and looked at her feet.

"I kinda wanna go out with Chad!" She says.

*Aureceli's Confession*

"The chairs were, interesting!"

*End Confessional*

She stands up and gets to spin. She selects black with Nikki.

"Tell everyone your biggest secret!" She says smirking. "Other than the previous challenge."

Nikki frowns and bites her lower lip. She whistles before finally calling over Micky. The hostess smiles and gets her out of the chair. She smirks.

"And then there were four!" She comments, allowing Johan to spin the wheel. He got Zack with a red card. He smirked whilst reading it.

"Your dare is to mime the rest of the challenge!" Viola gave him and hi five before Avery shot them a dirty look.

"You're just gonna tease him!" Aureceli complained. Zack sighed and called for Micky to pull him out.

"Sorry, Aura!" He said, apologising to Aureceli. She got enraged and span the wheel on Viola with red. She dug in deep and pulled out a card with a black skull on it. Everyone gasped.

"You dare is to drink down a litre of toxic waste, without throwing up!" Aureceli stuttered. Viola looked horrified as Micky brought in a tall barrel of toxic waste. Viola looked into it before vomiting all content in her stomach into the barrel. Johan looked pretty frightened to as he went to select a card. He span on black and Aureceli smirked.

"Explain your deepest thoughts of Chris!" He sighed.

"He is a sadistic, crumpled, short, arrogant *BLEEP*! And he is such a *BEEP*!" She smiled. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes whilst she smirked.

She got up and picked red with Johan. He looked nervous. She pulled one out and read it quickly.

"Kiss another girl/guy who isn't your girlfriend/boyfriend on the lips!" She smiled. Johan looked at Liv who gave him puppy dog eyes.

*Liv's Confession*

"If he does that, we are so over!"

*Johan's Confession*

"If I don't complete this, I'll lose the challenge," he sighs.

*Lorcan's Confession*

"If he does that, I'd be starstruck!

*End Confessional*

Johan sighed and called upon Micky to pull him out. She smiled.

"And the winners are the Apes!" She cried out. The Apes celebrated happily as the Buffalos were led to the elimination ceremony.

* * *

**Buffalo Common Room**

Viola sat by Lorcan smiling. He looked into her eyes, blushing.

"So it's true?" She asked. He blushed even more. She grabbed his hand.

"You like me? Like, like-like me?" She asked again. He nodded reluctantly. She gave him a tight hug and smiled. A tear slid down her cheek. Lorcan hugged her back.

"Your amazing Lork, you really are!" She winked. Lorcan smiled.

"Hey, Viola? Who are we voting for tonight?" He asked, suddenly. She frowned and looked away.

"As much as I hate to hurt Liv, I think she is sidetracking Johan too much. We need to get rid of Johan so we can get Liv's head back in the game," she explained, not eager about her voting plans. Lorcan nodded hesitantly.

*Viola's Confession*

"It does hurt, but he is getting a little sidetracked by her," She admitted.

*Chad's Confession*

"I'm gonna ask Aureceli out to get Alexis jealous. It'll drive her insane!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chef stood there with a plate of marshmallows and sighed. He looked at the seven contestants sighing again.

"Let's get this over with because I have a war to attend to!" He sighed.

"The first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Nikki!" She squealed and happily accepted her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Liv!" The dancer smiled and took her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Cheyenne!" The pregnant girl sighed as she collected her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Viola!" The French girl smirked as she took her marshmallow, she sat down next to Lorcan.

...

...

...

"Shan!" The Korean boy let out a sigh of relief as he ate his marshmallow. Johan looked horrified as he glanced over at Lorcan who was shivering.

"You toe were the ones who received votes. Now the final marshmallow goes to...

*Lorcan's Confession*

"No. Not whilst I have Viola," he cried.

*Johan's Confession*

"Me? But why?" He looked panicked.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Johan!" The musician sighed as he grabbed his marshmallow. A tear slid down Lorcan and Viola's cheek. Viola grabbed Lorcan by the arm.

"No, you can't go," she cried. Lorcan sighed as he tried pulling her hand off.

"Viola, it'll be ok, you can win!" He comforted her. She cried heavier. She shook her head in disbelief. She hugged him closer.

"Lorcan, I don't wanna see you go," she weeped. He pressed his lips together before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She blushed as Lorcan evacuated the bonfire.

"I'll miss you!" She cried before he disappeared onto the boat.

* * *

**Buffalo Girls Room**

Cheyenne is sleeping calmly, her breathing was rhythmic and her position was comfortable. The shadows began growing and soon stood a figure which looked over her.

"The baby's mother! The little angel in her womb. The baby who will soon bow down to me!" She cackled. She flicked her hands around before creating a light blue sphere the illuminated her cloak. She smirked underneath the hood before gently pressing the orb into Cheyenne's womb. She was about to go back when she was grabbed by an arm. She was met by a familiar face.

"Cole! What are you doing here?" She whisper-shouted. He smirked and pulled her closer.

"You're gonna turn the baby, aren't you?" He assumed, slightly amused. She smiled even more.

"Clever Cole, now I need you to complete a task!" She ordered. He raised an eyebrow.

"But I want something too," he muttered. She groaned before rolling her eyes. She pulled out a blue vial of liquid. She handed it to him and he smiled.

"Your task is to eliminate Zack. He is too smart and will soon uncover you and I. Now, I urge you to lose the next challenge so you can rid of him. And, watch out for Nikki, she now knows the truth!" She grinned before fading into the shadows.

Cole smirked and walked back to his cabin. He sat at the end of his bed with the liquid and smiled.

"Now is my time," he muttered before putting his lips to the bottle. The blue liquid fell slowly, like honey. It reached closer to his mouth. Almost there.

* * *

**Elimination Table**

**Lorcan: Johan, Liv, Cheyenne, Nikki**

**Johan: Lorcan, Viola, Shan**

**Announcement!**

**The next round is the top 13 so I'm doing a haunted challenge featuring the mysterious figure, and three of the previous contestants that I need from you! **

**PS**

**How cute was that JoLi moment? ~.~**


	9. Chapter 8: Horror Movie

**Sorry I've been absent for so long. I've been sick and busy so I haven't really had time to do much. **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, we set up a 'harmless' game of truth or dare, we heard some great things from people, but saw some disappointing things, in the end it was the joker, Lorcan who took the boot. And, another love story between Lorcan and Viola, but now, how will she react? Will Johan and Liv continued to love each other? Will Cheyenne survive another day? Find out this and many more on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!" Chef screamed.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

It's night out and all the contestants are watching a horror movie outside. Screams and chainsaw sounds echo through the camp as Zack hides behind Chey.

"Um, are you ok?" She asks him. He looks at her and stands up as if nothing ever happened.

"Yeah, fine! I'm not scared," he says before his eyes travel to the screen and he helps as he hides behind Chey again.

"Wow. Big athlete is actually scared," Cole torments. Avery elbows him lightly and shoots a glare.

"Well, I for one, am actually enjoying this!" Viola smirks. Johan and Liv are cuddled up as the movie suddenly illuminates the camp.

"It's the murderer!" Zack screamed as Chef walks up behind them.

"I ain't no murderer! Man up, private!" He roars.

"So what are you hear for?" Jessica asks, a little nervous. Chef smirks although it's hard to see in the nightlight.

"Today's challenge is to survive a horror movie!" He chuckles maliciously. Zack passes out behind Cheyenne who stares awkwardly. She raises her hand.

"What?" Chef snaps.

"Is Zack gonna be ok?" She asks, frowning. He looks over at the boy who passed out and grabs a taser from his back pocket. He shocks the athlete who immediately wakes up.

"The rules; if you fall asleep, you're disqualified from the challenge!" Everyone looks around nervously.

"If you scream, then you're also disqualified!" He adds.

"And finally, if you manage to defeat the serial killer, you win the challenge for your team!"

*Johan's Confession*

"We just finished with our elimination ceremony and now we are doing another challenge? Two in one day, like seriously?"

*Chad's Confession*

"So, Aura and I, we're in our own alliance! If I could choose who I'd eliminate, I'd eliminate Cole. He is scary."

*Aureceli's Confession*

"Ok, I didn't get Chad to ask me out, but an alliance is still a good way to bond with him, yeah?"

*Alexis' Confession*

"Ugh! Aureceli actually likes Chad? What the heck, girl?"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Forest**

The Apes are walking through the woods whilst Alexis is holding a flashlight. Zack is standing by Avery who seems a little put off at his behaviour.

"Hey Jess, I'm gonna have a little chat to Zack if you don't mind, just go follow Alexis and the others, ok?" He whispered. She smiled.

"Ok, but if anything happens, call me!" She smirked before skipping off. Avery stopped Zack behind a tree.

"Ave, why'd we stop?" The athlete whimpered. The neat freak raised a hand a swung it at Zack's cheek making a loud slapping sound.

"What was that for?" Zack yelled, holding his face. Avery sighed.

"Dude, you're acting really strange. If you don't like this, just tell us!" Avery admitted. Zack bit his lower lip and sighed.

"Sorry, I just can't help it. Horror things give me the creeps!" Zack shuddered. Avery smiled.

"Ok, let's catch up to the others," Avery chirped as he shoved Zack in front of him. Little did the net freak know that a masked man captured him from behind.

* * *

**Beach**

Viola led her team across the beach holding her flashlight.

"This is gotta be simple! He actually told us what was happening rather than keeping it secret!" She scoffed. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"It sure is dark though," she muttered.

"Who would put a horror challenge in the day though?" Viola spat. Nikki gave her a glad before sighing. She began walking off with Cheyenne as Liv walked up to her friend.

"That was a bit harsh," she whispered calmly. Viola looked at her sarcastically.

"Well, she can't always be a big baby about these things! This is bootcamp, remember?" Viola rolled her eyes. Johan and Shan walked past them, chuckling.

"If you're angry about Lorcan leaving, you can't take it out on all of us, unfortunately." Liv bit her lower lip. Viola's eyes went big with realisation.

"You voted for him?" She screeched, stepping back from the dancer.

"Viola, I'm sorry," Liv said, trying to patch things up.

"Forget it! Just leave me alone!" She spat before pushing Liv away. The dancer sighed before she felt a warm hand around her mouth and someone dragging her away.

* * *

**Cliff**

Alexis sighed as she looked over the edge of the cliff.

"What's our challenge again?" Chad whined. He was being carried by a seemingly annoyed Aureceli. Alexis felt her anger boil up but kept it down.

"We are supposed to try and defeat this mysterious psycho killer!" Cole rolled his eyes as Zack walked up from behind.

"Where's Avery?!" Jessica gasped. Zack's eyes went wide and he hesitantly looked behind him. When he saw that nothing was there, his head snapped back to place.

There was a slight pause before Zack broke into a fit of screams. It confused his team dearly.

"Um, there, there," Jessica said, patting Zack's back. Aureceli put Chad down and walked into the forest to look around.

"There's nothing here!" She said, looking back at her team before they all stared horrified at her. Zack fainted due to shock as Aureceli felt a cold hard surface at the back of her head.

* * *

**Under the Cliff**

The screams echoed through the island as Nikki jumped into Cheyenne's open arms.

"Um, I better put you down," the pregnant girl smiled before gently putting Nikki to the ground. The other girl blushed in embarrassment as they searched the water from the beach.

"So, what are we looking for?" Shan asked, speaking up for the first time in a while since his sister'a elimination.

"Um, I'm not sure myself!" Chey admitted, scratching the back of her head innocently. Johan looked around as Viola approached the group.

"Uh, where's Liv?" He panicked, slightly. Viola shrugged and shone her flashlight around.

"She told me you all voted for Lorcan. Is that true?" She asked, anger in her tone.

"Viola, it's not a crime to vote for someone in a reality game show, ok?" Nikki answered rolling her eyes. Viola felt her rage boil up as she stomped over to Nikki who was inconveniently standing beside the 'best friend' Viola thought she had.

"You're going next," Viola spat, angrily before glaring at Cheyenne heartily. As if her words were a wish, a dark figure from above kidnapped Nikki and pulled her above.

* * *

**Cave**

"Is this where you saw her go?" Alexis asked a hyperactive Chad. Chad nodded, panting heavily as Cole and Zack rushed up from behind them followed by a reluctant Jessica.

"Oh great!" She moaned before strutting in. Chad and Alexis shortly followed whilst Zack didn't leave Alexis' side.

"You coming, Cole?" Alexis asked before they walked in. "It's not gonna get any darker!"

"Nah, I'm gonna go keep look out from out here," he responded bitterly. Alexis shrugged before walking off into the cave. Cole smirked and pulled out the blue vial from his jacket pocket.

"Now to put my plan to work," he smirked as he walked away from the cave entrance.

Unbeknownst to him, the mysterious figure had snuck into the shadows of the cave.

"Chad? Are we lost?" Jessica accused shining the flashlight in his face. Chad looked exhausted as he fell to the floor. Alexis kicked him in the side to try and wake him up but was unsuccessful.

"Great, let's just ditch him," she complains before the remaining three walk away from the sleeping Chad.

"Bit harsh though," Jessica muttered before deciding to walk back to Chad but was met with piercing red eyes. The figure gave her a slight chop in the neck before she was knocked out.

* * *

**Cliff**

Chey horrified searched the top of the cliff for any evidence of Nikki. Johan helped whilst Shan stood there, not sure of what to do.

"Um, do we still need Viola?" He asked suddenly. Chey looked up and frowned. Johan copied that action and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She slurred. She felt something hit the back of her neck. Johan noticed the slur and saw a dart injected in her neck. Chey's eyes began drooping and she fell backwards.

Like a hero, Johan grabbed her arm and hauled her up. She was unconscious.

"Shan, a little help here," he called, a little impatiently. The Korean boy rushed to Johan's aid but stopped in his tracks.

*Shan's Confession*

"Hm, I'm not in a good position with barely any allies. I mean, Mason and Julian were good manipulators and Johan slipped out of my grip when it came to, Liv!" His voice was suddenly high. "I need to plan for this new elimination," he smirked.

*End Confessional*

Shan rushed up to Johan's back but 'accidentally' knocked him off the edge. He leaned over the edge, trying to grab a hold of his hand but he was already too late.

"Good job," he heard a hoarse feminine voice say. She cleared her throat before revealing herself as Viola.

"I didn't mean to push him, I swear!" He rebutted. She smirked and tapped his back lightly.

"No, good job in hiding your personality. Yes, Shan, I've noticed your little deeds." She grimaced. Shan smiled back and the two of the shook hands firmly.

"Alliance?" Shan blurted out, wiping his mouth afterwards.

"Alliance." Viola smirked before the duo walked off.

* * *

**Forest (again)**

Zack and Alexis walked out of the cave when Alexis stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where's Cole?" She gasps and looks over at Zack. She gasps again. "And Jessica?"

Zack looks around frantically before passing out at Alexis' feet. She kneels by him to check if he is alive when the shadowy figure creates a light blue wisp and moves it around Alexis.

"What is-" she was cut off when her pupils dilated and her iris turned a pitch black. Her surprised expression turned into a devious smirk as her eyes turned back to normal. She stood up and grabbed Zack by the waist and carried him into the cave.

*Mysterious Figure's Confession* (what? I thought it'd be funny)

"Great, now Alexis is working under me! My plan is already starting to fall into place!"

*Alexis' Confession*

"Let's just say, I had some unfinished business..." She trails off.

*Zack's Confession*

"Hey! I found the confessional tent!"

*End Confession*

* * *

**Forest**

Shan and Viola ran into Cole who was holding a blue vial, looking for something. When he saw the duo, he stood up straight and pushed the vial into his jacket pockets and smiled innocently.

"Um," Shan began but was cut off by Alexis who was walking out of the cave.

"Oh, Cole," she said, venom in her voice. Cole raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"What's up, Ally?" He asks. Viola smirks and sneaks around the duo.

"Well," she begins but shoots Viola an angered glare. "I was wondering where you got up to? Zack, Jessica and Chad got taken!"

Cole smirked under his frown as he stepped back.

"Sorry, darling. It was your responsibility." He says before walking off into the cavern. Viola and Shan follow him shortly. Alexis stays in the same position and smirks. Her eyes change to a piercing blue and she looks up before her eyes revert back to its normal dark brown with a tint of red.

She follows the others into the cave quickly.

*Cole's Confession*

"Of course she put Alexis under hypnosis. The symptoms of this," he holds up the vial. "Is that her eyes will change three different shades before she goes to normal; black for the first go, light blue for thirty minutes, hazel green for forty minutes and blood red for an hour and then her eyes go normal again. Or were the colours the time zone marks?"

*Shan's Confession*

"Two against two. I like these odds."

*Viola's Confession*

She is holding a photo of Liv in front of her. "This is for eliminating Lorcan!" She screams before tearing in into two. She continued to rip up the sheets afterwards.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Cave**

"So," Viola began as she entered the well lit area of the cave, drifting apart from the group. "What is this challenge anyways?"

Cole shrugs and Shan shakes his head. Alexis walks in and smiles. She is holding a small stone but, no one sees her. She forcefully chucks it a Cole's head and the emo falls to the floor, unconscious. She quickly runs up to him and panics.

"Oh my god! What just happened?" She panics. Viola raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you hated the guy?" She comments wearily. Shan nodded slowly. Alexis rolled her eyes undetected and mentally slapped herself.

"Well, he is on my team!" She snaps, almost literally. A sudden wind blows and the light goes. When it flickers back, the other ten contestants are standing with pale green skin and shredded clothes. Their skin is ripped and their eyes are pitch black.

"Zombies?" Shan stutters. Zombie Zack approaches Shan and the other zombies stumbled over to the Korean. They surround him for a good minute, making grunting noises and slurs. When they pulled away, Shan's skin was pale and his features matched the others.

"Alexis, what's going on?" Viola shuddered looking at the others. Alexis looked at the others shocked before quickly fainting. Another wisp of wind blue by and the light went out. When they returned, a werewolf, a mummy and a vampire stood behind the zombies and Alexis stood behind Viola.

"Crap." Viola cursed a bit more as she felt her heart race.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna frigging die!" Alexis screamed. *1

"Fight them," an eerie whisper called. As it did, Alexis' eyes turned a stunning hazel before reverting back.

Viola took the voice's advice and charged at the zombies, kicking and screaming as she knocked them out and piled them in one big pile. The vampire laughed viciously.

"You sink you can defeat me? Sink again!" It spat, in the all-too-familiar Dracula accent. Something became obvious to Viola as she charged towards the three monsters. The mummy stood in front and shot the wraps from its hand and wrapped Viola up in a mummy net.

"Get her." The werewolf barked at the zombies although, instead of attacking Viola, they went for Alexis.

"What? Get her! She's on the opposing team!" She shouted to her 'teammates' who completely ignored her. They surrounded her and soon later, she was a zombie.

With the added adrenaline she received from Alexis' transformation, Viola burst through the wraps and grabbed a bamboo stick.

She attacked the zombies, tripping them, clubbing them and even accidentally knocking Johan in the groin. When he let out a human, "Ouch," she realised something. She stormed over to the three monsters, who were shaking in fear at the stick she held in her hands.

"He Yah!" She shouted, knocking the figures in the legs. She grabs a loose end of the wraps from the mummy and was jumping around, unwrapping the mummy. The werewolf slowly got up and howled eerily before attempting to lunge at Viola. She smirked and did a backflip to avoid the wolf. The vampire hissed and began levitating into the air.

"Uh-oh," Viola muttered as the vampires eyes turned a vibrant red. It approached Viola slowly, paralysing her in her tracks. The werewolf began to arise and the mummy ripped off the loose ends as they moved towards Viola. The zombies had also began to attack them. As the creatures completely surrounded Viola who was still dazed, Chef jumped out of the shadows.

"You lost," he whispered into a megaphone making it sound eerie. The creatures began pulling apart and out popped a zombie Viola.

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

The zombies were in a big crates guarded by the flying zombie, the mummy and the werewolf. They were _laughing_.

"Hooray! Does this mean Chef's gonna let us back in the game?" The mummy chuckled.

"I hope so, I don't just do these things for fun!" The werewolf barked.

"He'd better or I'll give him a piece of my mind!" The vampire, who's voice has changed, threatened. The three monsters begin laughing when Micky approaches them. She was holding a bucket of water.

"Alright you three, get over here!" She ordered as the monsters ran to be at her side. Micky then threw the bucket of water at the zombies and a pool of green water and make up washed up at their feet.

"That was fun!" Nikki exclaimed but earned a club on the head by Viola.

"So, they were actually alive that whole time?" The werewolf asked. Micky rolled her eyes and pull on its ears as the mask popped off. The contestants gasped.

"Julian?" They gasped. Nikki blushed a little. Micky, holding her head high, walked up to the vampire and pulled its head off. The contestants gasped.

"Danika?" They gasped. Chad fainted and Cole smirked slightly. Micky then walked towards the mummy and unwrapped it. The contestants gasped.

"Old Man Jenkins?" They gasped. Micky, looking confused examines the man when Chef walks up and pulls off the Old Man Jenkins' mask. The contestants gasped.

"Vincent?" They gasped. He smirked and chuckled a bit.*2

"You guys should've seen the looks on your face!" He laughed. Danika joined in whilst Julian smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, now who won the challenge?" He grumbled.

"No one!" Danika answered, swinging on her feet innocently.

"Ok, who was the last to become a zombie?" He asked. Vincent gave Danika a worried look.

"Viola," Danika grumbled, kicking the dirt. Chef smiled.

"So the Buffalos win!" He announces and the Buffalos celebrate whilst the Apes groan.

"And, I hope you have a good introduction to my new interns!" Chef added, darkly. The three returnees look horrified at Chef.

"Yeah, I said you could come back," he began before grimacing. "As an intern!" *3

The three groan as Micky escorts them away from the group to get into uniform. Chef looks dreadfully at the Apes.

"We'll be seeing you at elimination!" He mutters before walking off.

* * *

**Apes Common Room**

Zack, Avery, Jessica, Aureceli, Chad and Alexis are standing around the kitchen bench discussing.

"So, Cole's going home?" Alexis clarifies. Zack nods and Alexis silently celebrates.

"He's been in the competition far too long!" Avery spat angrily, earning a quick giggle by Jessica.

"It'd be for the best!" Zack added, making Aureceli smirk.

"With him gone, we could win more since he is always sabotaging!" She adds. Just then, Cole walks into the room with a immunity idol key ring around his fingers. He is whistling, _In The Hall of the Mountain King _as he looks up to see his team.*4

"Did I miss anything?" He asks, smirking at the end before walking off, laughing. The six exchange a worried look before departing.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chef has the seven gathered around the bonfire. The six are sitting on one side and Cole on the other. Micky smirks.

"So, let's begin with first taken, Avery who tried calming his teammate down but ended in his own disappearance!" She smirks, looking directly at Avery who sighs.

"Aureceli, you tried looking for Avery but, since you don't have eyes in the back of your head, you failed!" Aureceli bites her lower lip nervously.

"Jessica, you stayed by Chad for a bit, drifting yourself away from your safe team so... Well, you sucked!" Jessica looks at the ground in embarrassment.

"Chad, you fainted in a cave. Um, that's about it really!" Micky chuckles. Chad blushes and hides in his hands.

"Zack! You were the coward of the game, screaming, running and well, yeah. Good leader, I must say!" She taunted, earning a low growl from him.

"Cole, you decided to fly solo for a bit but, that didn't work out!" She laughs as Cole just shrugs.

"Alexis, last teammate standing but ultimately cost your team!" Alexis sighs and looks down.

"Now for the first marshmallow...

...

...

...

"Jessica!" She happily accepted her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Avery!" The neat freak jaw dropped in surprised before claiming his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Aureceli!" The rapper smirked and took her marshmallow gleefully.

...

...

...

"Alexis!" The Russian smiled and ate her marshmallow. The remaining three looked nervous.

"You three all received votes, now for the next marshmallow...

...

...

...

"Cole!" The others gasped as the emo gobbled his marshmallow taunting them. Zack and Chad exchange a nervous glance as Micky picked up the last marshmallow.

"The last marshmallow goes to..."

*Zack's Confession*

"Crap. I can't go yet, I need to tell Cheyenne that I love-" he placed his hands on his mouth. "That I like her a lot!"

*Chad's Confession*

"This isn't new." He admits.

*End Confession*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Chad!" The blonde gasps and the others do, too. Chef walks up to Zack and handcuffs him before beginning to drag the boy away. Unbeknownst to them, Alexis' eyes turned blood red.

"Wait," he tried to pause. "Chey!"

The pregnant girl walked out of the cabin and made her way to the pier.

"What is it? Are you ok?" She asked, sincerely. He smiled.

"I just wanted you to see me off!" He confessed, looking adorably at her face. She smiled.

"Ok, I'll miss you Zack!" She blushed.

"I'll miss you to Chey!" He blushed as the boat began drifting away from the island.

* * *

**Forest**

Dawn walked through the forest when she came to a stop at the cave. She held an egg in her hand as she looked into the cave.

"Dawn," the cold feminine voice whispered. Dawn shivered and frowned.

"You have hurt Cheyenne. She is a pregnant girl and you hurt her!" Dawn cursed.

"You see, Dawn," the voice chuckled. "Cheyenne is much like you. A Wiccan."

Dawn gasped at the name and sighed. The shadows deeper out of the cave and surrounded the egg in her hands. The egg absorbed the shadows until Dawn dropped it on the stony floor.

"You cannot do this!" She demanded before storming off angrily.

* * *

**Voting Chart**

**Zack: Alexis, Cole, Aureceli, Jessica**

**Chad: Zack, Avery**

**Cole: Chad**

**References**

**1. Owen's reaction to jumping off the cliff**

**2. The 'Old Man Jenkins' gag in _I See London_**

**3. Dakota's new Job**

**4. The tune Mal whistles**

**Sorry it's short! And probably boring but yeah. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: Discover and Uncover

**I got this challenge idea from golden arch's story 'Total Drama Island: Revamped'.**

**Shout out to Maua who was one of the first to apply and the first person to encourage me, to ScorpioTheBadGuy for the continued support and to golden arch who has been amazing during my time here! **

**Shout out to all the designers and creators of the twenty-two characters too!**

* * *

Micky is standing at the end of the pier smiling.

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp! Teams went out to survive their own horror movie, some knew what they were doing, some didn't and some couldn't make up a decision before they were kidnapped. Unfortunately, it was the scaredy cat Zack who went home." She smirked maliciously.

"Find out today's challenge and many more on, Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Beach**

Nikki was reading a sappy romance book at the beach when Cole came up from behind her.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked making her throw the book into the water in surprise. She watched it sink to the bottom and turned around angrily.

"You idiot! That was my favourite book!" She half screamed, half cried. He chuckled at sat next to her.

"Y'know, out of these people here, I find you to be my favourite," he commented. Nikki blushed and turned away. He smirked and looked into the calm waves.

"Because everyone else here is either, love sick, rude, stupid, crazy or pregnant!" He chuckled. At the last word, Nikki swung a fist at Cole's chest. He didn't seem bothered by it.

"Don't insult a pregnant woman!" She spat before standing up. She looked around before looking at Cole.

"Hey, where is everyone?" She asked curiously. Cole shrugged and looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe we're the final two," Cole suggested. Nikki shrugged and began walking away.

"Attention Nikki and Cole!" Chef's voice echoed through the loudspeakers.

"Today's challenge is to try and find your sleeping and buried teammates and bring them back to the cabins." He continued. Nikki blushed when Cole folded his arms, flexing his muscles.

"The first team to have all their members in the cabins will be the winners!" Chef added.

"Oh, and if you find one of our four interns, they will help you with certain clues," he signed off. Cole looked over at Nikki smirking.

"May the best person win," he whispered into her ear before walking away.

*Nikki's Confession*

"Ok, I have a crush on Julian, but that doesn't mean that I can say that Cole is hot!" She stuttered at the last word.

*Cole's Confession*

"This may surprise you, but I meant those words to Nikki back there," he muttered.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Beach**

Nikki is holding a rusty shovel as she walks along the beach. She notices a drop in the sand and begins digging. She throws sand all over the place as she continues to dig.

"Geez, how deep did Chef dig these?" She muttered.

*Chef's Confession*

"Just under the surface." He comments and the camera zooms out revealing Micky who looks a little paranoid. Chef shrugs.

*End Confessional*

Nikki had already dug a large hole that completely ate her. She wiped her forehead before looking around.

"Geez, maybe I'm searching in the wrong place," she muttered.

* * *

**Swamp**

Cole rushed towards the swamp and was holding a bright yellow play shovel and a a light blue pail. He begins shovelling the mud and dirt and he sees a little wood.

"Hm," he thinks before he begins pulling the crate out. He struggles to do it and sighs. He angrily tears his shirt off and reveals his six pack. He attempts to pull the crate out again and it has an apes engraved in the lid. He smirks and grabs the shovel from the mud and uses it as a crowbar to lift the lid. It doesn't barge.

*Cole's Confession*

"Where the heck does Betsy find those crowbars?" He complains, shirtless.

*End Confessional*

He quickly runs away and several seconds later, he is holding a crowbar.

"Under your bed? Seriously Betsy?" He whispers before opening the crate. He peered in to see a sleeping Alexis. Rolling his eyes, he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the cabin.

"Cole?" She croaked as she was getting up. Cole refused to make eye contact and jumped roughly, causing Alexis to throw her arms around his neck for dear life.

*Alexis' Confession*

"Um, that was surprisingly comfortable," she says, unsure of what to say.

*End Confessional*

Cole threw Alexis on her bed before walking off. She sat on the bed speechless before falling asleep again.

* * *

**Beach**

The beach is littered with deep hole as Nikki continues to dig. She is in a shallower hole before she hits something. Blushing, she cleans the top of the crates off of sand and sees in black letters, 'INTERN' and sighs. She uses a crowbar and opens the lid quickly.

"Geez! Locking me up in a crate!" Danika rages climbing out of the crate quickly. Nikki looks puzzled and Danika sighs.

"Sometimes, the shovel is no use," she mutters before running off. Nikki stands puzzled before walking into a hole, surprising herself. Nikki climbs out and sees something in the water. Her eyes go wide and she runs into the water, not caring about the clothes she is wearing.

She rushes towards a blue flag and sees a crate at the floor of the lake. She sighs before taking a deep breath and diving in. She meets the crate in little time and uses her crowbar to open the lid. Her face begins going red, lacking oxygen as she opens the crate to reveal a sleeping Shan. With the little breath she had left she dragged him to the water surface and gasped for air.

"Geez! What the heck?" She screamed as she panted. Shan was still resting above the water and Nikki sighed, dragging him across the water surface. When she reached land, she found a wheelbarrow lodged in between some rocks and hauled the tall Korean boy into the barrel before wheeling it away.

* * *

**Forest**

Cole was walking blankly in the forest looking for the Ape symbol. He smirked when he saw a small bump in the ground and began digging. He found the crate with an Ape symbol and smirk. He opened in and a swarm of bees escaped and began charging at Cole. Surprised, he began screaming as he rushed away.

He found a puddle of water and jumped into it, holding his breath as the bees hovered over him. As soon as they flew away, Cole resurfaced and sighed.

*Cole's Confession*

"Not funny, Hatchet! Not funny!"

*End Confessional*

Cole began shivering due to the cold air against his wet chest and back. He looked in the box again and didn't see anything else. Angrily, he stormed away.

* * *

**Cliff**

Nikki was standing at the edge of the cliff as she looked into the water. Suddenly, she saw a mobile crate swing from below her. Her eyes went wide with surprise and she carefully positioned herself so she was holding onto the edge of the cliff.

"This isn't safe," she stuttered as she slipped further. When the crate swung so it was under her feet, she jumped. It wobbled a bit and Nikki was about to lose her balance. She swayed to the edge of the crate where the box was obviously unbalanced. The crate tipped, still being supported by the rope but Nikki slipped and she lost her balance.

* * *

**Chef**

The scream pauses and Chef and Micky are at the edge of their seats nibbling on popcorn, glued to the screen. Danika stands behind them, rolling her eyes.

"What will happen to Nikki? Will Cole find another person before the bees do? Will everyone get out alive? Will Chef or Michaela actually do anything? Find out when we return right here on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!" Danika screams before a bowl of popcorn hits her in the face.

* * *

**Cliff**

As Nikki slips and loses her balance, the rope snaps and the two fall down together. In mid air, Nikki pulls herself above the crate and they hit the water. They resurface and Nikki is panting heavily.

*Nikki's Confession*

"Scarred for life!" She stutters dramatically.

*End Confessional*

She grabs the crowbar from her back pocket before opening the crate quickly. She peers in and Liv is rolled up in the corner. Feeling guilty, Nikki drags her to shore and checks her breathing and heart beat.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" She screamed happily.

* * *

**Forest**

Cole walks through the forest holding his little shovel as he looks around. He hears a sudden creak and he stops to look around.

"What the?" He asks as he looks above him and the crate snapped, falling on his back. Cole shoves it off and angrily rips a plank of the crate off followed by another until it was destroyed. In lay Avery curled into a ball due to the cold morning air. Cole slung Avery over his shoulder and carried the taller boy to the cabins.

* * *

**Apes Common Room**

Avery woke up to see Alexis in the corner, looking out the window.

"I had the strangest dream," he yawned. Alexis looked over to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I dreamt that I was carried by Cole. I mean, shirtless Cole!" He added seeming very shaken up. Alexis nodded slowly.

"It was just a dream," she muttered before returning to the window. Her eyes suddenly flared with blood red.

* * *

**Buffalos Common Room**

Liv and Shan woke up in their beds and were confused to be drenched in sea water.

"Um, what happened?" Liv asked as she walked into the common room to see Shan. He shrugged and looked at a note on the table.

"Campers,

A challenge is in play but only for Nikki and Cole.

Farewell and stay in your cabins!

Chef!" It read. Liv rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm gonna have a shower," she announced before walking away.

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

Cole and Nikki met up at the pier and Nikki immediately began blushing when she saw his exposed chest. Cole smirked and walked up to her.

"Like what you see?" He teased when Nikki heard a shout from below. They looked at each other before they began digging.

"Dude, a toy shovel?" Nikki teased as Cole struggled to dig. Cole glared at Nikki.

"Wanna swap?" He asked and Nikki threw a dirt ball at him before finding a crate. She brushed the dirt away and saw the 'INTERN' label imprinted on it. She tore it open and Cole sighed, defeated.

"So, Nikki?" Julian said bitterly. Nikki blushed as she was standing between the boy she has a crush on and the boy she found attractive.

"Nah, J! Nikki and I were just playing," Cole said shifting on his feet. Julian didn't seem convinced.

"With your shirt off?" Julian asked making Nikki blush harder. Julian noticed that and looked angrily at her.

"Who do you like more, Nicolette?" Julian spat angrily. Nikki shifted uncomfortably in her stance and looked at Julian, then at Cole, before returning to Julian.

Suddenly, she pressed her lips against Julian's and pulled him closer to her. This action surprised Cole as he began walking away defeated.

*Cole's Confession*

"I'm not jealous!" He roared before his eye twitched.

*Julian's Confession*

He is smiling dazed.

*Nikki's Confession*

"Yeah, I was just teasing Julian. Cole's hot but Julian's not just physically attractive." She said sighing affectionately.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Hours Later**

After four long, excruciating hours, Nikki found Johan, Viola and Vincent whereas Cole found Chad, Aureceli and a bear. They only needed to find Jessica and Cheyenne.

They found themselves back at the beach smiling playfully at each other.

"So, one Ape, one Buffalo and one intern," Nikki nodded. Cole smirked and they pulled out their maps. Cole had crossed off several locations on his map and Nikki had marked her map with stickers indication what was found. They looked at each other's before their eyes found themselves looking at the area outside the villas.

"I'm going to check on the others," Nikki lied before she dashed off to the court. Cole was hot on her heels as they found themselves at the court digging quite frantically whilst their teammates cheered from windows. Nikki found her box relatively quickly whilst Cole was still digging.

"See you at elimination!" She teased as she continued to clean the crate. When she needed the crowbar, she found Cole digging with the thin piece of metal. She frowned and tried using the toy shovel to open the crate.

"Or you might be going," Cole teased when he found the surface of his crate. The remaining two continued to open the crates when Cheyenne climbed out of Nikki's crate. Angered, Chad pounced on the window but Jessica popped up too and the four contestants quickly ran off to their cabins.

"Finished!" Nikki and Cole screamed in unison.

Chef and Micky along with the three interns walked out to judge.

"Oh," was all that Micky could say. Danika smirked at Jessica and Julian winked at Nikki. Vincent looked at Cheyenne who nodded, pressing her lips together.

"Well," Micky tried to go on but failed and looked at Chef for help.

"Ok, I've got an idea! Since we have one more intern left, how 'bout Cole and Nikki nominate a teammate to search for them," Chef suggested. Micky nodded.

* * *

**Boney Island**

Jessica and Johan walked through Boney Island frowning.

"So, the last intern is here?" Jessica asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yep." Was all Johan said. Jessica looked down.

"So, Liv?" Jessica asked and Johan looked confusedly at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We had an alliance when I was on the Soldiers," she added. Johan nodded as they found a broken cage and their eyes went owed with shock.

"Uh, oh," Johan whimpered as he saw the boot prints in the mud. They examined in closely when Jessica felt a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and turned around to see Zack smiling at her happily.

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

"And the Apes win!" Micky announced. The Apes cheered and the Buffalos groaned.

"We'll see you at elimination," she added as they went inside.

* * *

**Buffalos Common Room**

Shan and Viola sat at the bar stools chatting happily, Johan and Liv were playing pool against Cheyenne whilst Nikki was at the door flirting with Julian.

"So who are you voting for Chey?" Johan asked, his arms around Liv. Chey looked up and shrugged before JoLi hit the ball.

"I guess we should get rid of a threat or something," she added getting a ball in the hole.

"I was thinking Nikki?" Liv suggested and Viola peeked up.

"If they're voting for Nikki, it's our chance to get rid of her," Viola suggested to Shan who smiled.

"I'm in," he whispered before Nikki walked in.

"You called?" She asked.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Buffalos were gathered around the bonfire pit as Chef stood with the marshmallows.

"Because today was Nikki-central, we're not gonna comment on your performance today. So we'll go straight into the marshmallows." He commented. Nikki looked nervous and Viola grinned.

"The first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Johan!" The musician happily accepted him marshmallow and sat down next to Liv.

...

...

...

"Liv!" The dancer smiled and took her marshmallow before returning to her seat.

...

...

...

"Cheyenne!" She sighed and ate her marshmallow happily.

...

...

...

"Viola!" The purple haired girl smiled and bit into her marshmallow, glaring at a nervous Nikki. The remaining two gave very different expressions. Nikki was nervous whilst Shan looked confident.

"The last marshmallow goes to..."

*Nikki's Confession*

"This is the first time I've been in the bottom two and I'm nervous," she whimpered.

*Shan's Confession*

"This is gonna be good," he smirked.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nikki!" She squealed in excitement and rushed over to claim her marshmallow. Shan looked horrified and Viola shared this look.

"See ya, Shan!" Chef smirked as he dragged the boy away. Shan was thrown on the boat and frowned until he saw Mai smiling happily at him.

"Shan! It doesn't matter that you lost," she comforted him. "Because! people felt so depressed about my elimination that they gave me more than a million dollars for my depression!"

The Manipulative Twin Antagonists smiled maliciously as the boat drifted away.

* * *

**Buffalos Common Room (earlier)**

"I was thinking Nikki," Liv suggested. Johan shook his head and Chey copied.

"I was actually thinking Shan, I mean, he kicked me and Chey off the cliff," Johan reasoned and Liv smiled.

"Plus, he tried manipulating me when we were back in the Soldiers," Johan added making Liv nod.

"Ok, Shan it is then, we'll just tell Nikki," she smirked.

"You called?" Nikki asked.

* * *

**Elimination Chart**

**Shan (4): Nikki, Liv, Johan, Cheyenne**

**Nikki (2): Viola, Shan**

**Elimination Table**

**Angry Apes: Alexis, Aureceli, Avery, Chad, Cole, Jessica**

**Bashful Buffalos: Cheyenne, Johan, Liv, NikkI, Viola**

**Eliminated: Vincent (intern), Cassie, Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika (intern), Mason, Julian (intern), Lorcan, Zack (intern), Shan**


	11. Chapter 10: Trust Issues

**Here is the next chapter!OMG!**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**SHOUT OUT TO MAUA! Sorry I haven't given you the next chap yet since I don't wanna hand in crap to you!**

* * *

Micky is standing with Danika at the edge of the pier.

"Last time on Total a Drama Bootcamp, Cole and Nikki were left to search for the rest of their teams, they bonded pretty well, although Julian wasn't too happy, overall, Nikki chose Julian over winning the competition, even though Shan was the one who left. See ya later, guy!" Micky smiles looking at an extremely annoyed Danika.

"Anyways," Danika says glaring at Micky. "Find out more juicy drama right here on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!" She announces and Micky pats her shoulder lightly.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Beach**

The remaining eleven contestants are sitting in the warm sun either playing frisbee or watching the others play frisbee. *1

"Hey Viola!" Cheyenne chirps as she sits next to the purple haired girl. Viola rolls her eyes and scoots over, avoiding her. Cheyenne frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong," the pregnant girl asked innocently.

*Viola's Confession*

"Ugh, why does Cheyenne have to be so cute? Her baby would be adorable!"

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"Viola seems very depressed and I understand. Lorcan and Shan were very close to her. Wait, seven girls, four boys," she thinks hard for a bit. "This might get interesting."

*End Confessional*

Viola sighed and stood up.

"You see Chey-"

"No I understand, it's about Shan and Lorcan. You know what, I know how you feel about your friends leave you," Cheyenne said standing up too. She seemed very calm although a tear was falling from her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Viola asked with sincerity. Cheyenne wiped her eyes and sighed.

"ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE PIER NOW!" Chef's voice echoed through the camp. Everyone groaned but Viola kept a suspicious eye at Chey.

* * *

**Pier**

Chef is standing smirking with a blindfolded Vincent.

"Today's challenge is about trust within your team!" He grinned. Alexis flashed a glare at Chad before returning to Chef who walked over to Vincent.

"I will demonstrate what kind of things you will do. Vincent, take three steps to your left," Chef ordered and Vincent obeyed. He stood in the cross section of the pier. Chef nodded.

"Now turn to your left and walk until I tell you to stop," Chef demanded and Vincent began walking. He reached the end of the pier when Chef yelled stop.

"Now remove your blindfold," Chef said and Vicente obeyed, realising where he was and running off. Chef looked angered but hid it well.

"Now, Danika is being tutored by Micky to be a host because she sees 'potential' in the Aussie. So, Julian, Vincent and Zack will help us today," Chef explained as the three boys ran out of the cabin and towards an unknown destination. Johan raised an eyebrow.

"So, the first challenge, I will see you at the archery range," Chef smirked before walking off.

* * *

**Archery Range**

The range consist of two targets and a small hut where a whole wall has been removed so the targets can be seen. The eleven competitors are in the hut when Chef brings in a tray of six butter knives.

"Ok, let's decide which pair will be competing," he smirked scanning the crowd. He looked at Buffalos first.

"Ok, Nikki!" Upon hearing her name, she began to shiver. She stepped forward and Chef looked over the team again.

"And... Viola!" The purple haired girl frowned and reluctantly walked towards Nikki. The two of them exchange glares with each other before Viola stuck out a hand. Nikki looked at it before shaking it firmly.

"And for the Apes, Alexis!" The Russian girl stepped forward and closed her eyes.

"Please not Chad," she muttered to herself, barely audible. Chef heard and smirked playfully looking over the Apes.

"And Chad!" He announced rather loudly. Chad stepped forward, eyes wide with surprise. Chef smirked and handed Nikki and Chad the knives and escorted Viola and Alexis to the target range.

"Ok, here is how it works, a member of each team will stand against the target whilst the other team member will throw knives at the board. If you flinch, the other team wins the game," Chef explained, rather rushed. Viola smirked lightly.*2

"What the heck?" Cheyenne screams and Jessica looks horrified. Avery even wears a scared face.

"Are you trying to kill them?" Jessica screamed also and Chef grinned.

"You guys, are gonna sit over there!" He demands pointing to a enclosed hut. The two teams say their goodbyes before they walk over reluctantly.

*Viola's Confession*

"Not flinching? That's easy," she mocked.

*Alexis' Confession*

"My life is on the line. I'M LITERALLY GIVING CHAD MY LIFE!" She screamed.

*End Confessional*

Alexis stands in front of her target looking petrified whilst Viola seems pretty confident about it. Nikki stands with a knife in her hand, and her stance pretty sloppy whilst Chad looks very frightened. Chef blows a foghorn and Nikki swings her arm to get the right position whilst Chad accidentally throws the knife which hits the outer ring, sparing Alexis who is breathing deeply.

Nikki closes on eye before flinging the knife which lands short of Viola's left hand. She doesn't react and smirks at the other girl. Nikki let's out a big breath before picking up another knife. Chad copies her action and the two of them breath heavily.

*Nikki's Confession*

"This is very dangerous, although I never hit the centre target so, hopefully I'm good."

*Chad's Confession*

"I'm gonna kill Alexis," he whines. "I can't kill her though! She'd kill me!"

*End Confessional*

Nikki immediately throws the knife that lands beside Viola's right thigh. She sighs in relief as she picks up the next knife and Chad released his knife that didn't even come close to Alexis who seemed pretty relieved. Chef walked up from behind the two and grimaced.

"Alright, you're on your last knife, good luck!" He said before disappearing again. Nikki gave Chad a frightened look before the two of them picked up their knives in unison before standing, getting ready to throw the knives. Chad released his early and it landed in between Alexis' arm and body. She sighed and collapsed on the floor.

Nikki held her knife carefully and flung it, although the blade went a lot higher. It landed directly beside Viola's head. The purple haired girl leaned forward and touched her ear before removing her hand to see a red substance covering her fingers. *3

"And the winner is Chad and Alexis!" Chef said walking up from the teams. Nikki frowned and Viola stormed up to her, holding a butter knife in her hand. She raised it up to Nikki who squealed before running off, Viola behind her. Chef gave them a strange look before walking off to the hut.

Chad crouched over Alexis who was still unconscious. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open to see Chad staring happily at her. She scowled her face.

"What the heck?" She screamed before Chad shook his head in denial and shushed the Russian.

"Alexis, we won!" Was all he said, no emotion in his voice as he walked off. Alexis looked horribly confused.

*Alexis' Confession*

"I can't help but feel...guilty," She admits.

*End Confessional*

Alexis caught up with Chad and the rest of her team where they surrounded her happily. All but Cole, that is. Chef rolled his eyes and stepped forth.

"Next challenge, can Cheyenne and Johan from the Buffalos and Avery and Aureceli from the Apes come with me," Chef demanded, forcefully taking Johan and Aureceli's wrists as they followed him away from the hut.

* * *

**Maze (from the Obstacle Relay)**

The four contestants stood at the end of the maze whilst Chef rummaged through a large crate. Avery looked over at Cheyenne who was blushing at the ground. He walked up from behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh hey Ave," she smiled looking up. He smiled and tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked dearly. Cheyenne shook her head and turned away. Avery stood there confused whilst Aureceli came up from behind him, frightening the poor boy.

"Listen Avery," she asked softly. He perked up and looked into her eyes. She squinted and lead him away from the others.

"With the merge coming up, I was wondering if you, me and Jess would form an alliance?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows and began thinking. He looked around when his eyes connected with Aureceli's.

"What about Chad?" He asked softly. She sighed heavily, letting out a faint hiss. Avery realised something was wrong and lowered his head. Aureceli sighed.

"Chad and Alexis' bond is healing. Separate, they are quite strong so together, they become a threat. Help me get rid of Alexis, ok?" She offered and he bit his lower lip in thought.

"I don't know, Jessica and Alexis are good friends, what about Chad?" He asked and the rapper sighed. She looked into his eyes and suddenly, things became clear for him.

"You like Chad?" He said excitedly and Aureceli pinched his lips and he scowled. She shushed him before letting go. A blush crept up onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, ok, fine. But one of them has to go!" She demanded. Before he could say anything, Chef came back smiling. They returned to Johan and Cheyenne and played along as if they never left. Johan seemed worried and Chef handed all of them walkie-talkies. Cheyenne sighed and clipped it onto her skirt. Chef glared at her.

"Ok, Johan and Avery will be at the other end with maps and Cheyenne and Aureceli will be blindfolded as the boys escort them to safety. First team to exit wins," Chef explains before tying a cloth over Cheyenne's eyes. She didn't smile or acknowledge anyone which made Johan worried.

*Johan's Confession*

"What's up with Chey?"

*Avery's Confession*

"I'm not the best with directions," he says awkwardly.

*Aureceli's Confession*

"Funny how Alexis and Cole and Nikki and Julian competed in this challenge of round one. Too bad they aren't here to help. Especially Julian, since he is good with directions."

*Cheyenne's Confession*

She sighs.

*End Confessional*

As they set up, Johan remembered that Cheyenne had clipped her walkie-talkie to her waistband. Nervous, he tapped Chef's arm and the big host growled at him. He flinched and took a few steps away.

"Don't worry, she turned it on," Avery smiled at Johan. He sighed happily and Chef blew the foghorn loudly. Cheyenne and Aureceli both stood, Aureceli holding a walkie-talkie in her hand whilst Cheyenne awaiting for Johan's directions.

"Uh, start in and turn left," he directed, confused about the map he received. Cheyenne obeyed and stood ahead of Aureceli who awaited for Avery's instructions. He held the map and examined it quickly.

"Ok, take two steps forward then turn right and pace four steps," he ordered, sounding very confident. Johan looked at Avery as if he was the president and awed.

"Uh, go forward and turn right." Johan said before tracing his finger along the map. Cheyenne, who heard what happened, continued to listen to Johan's directions. Luckily, she hadn't bumped into anything unlike Aureceli who bumped into a few walls.

*Cheyenne's Confession*

She sits blindfolded. "I like the dark. Strange, right?" She confesses, putting a double thumbs up.

*Aureceli's Confession*

She is not wearing the blindfolded. "Ok, Avery might have good instructions but our steps are different sizes," she says.

*End Confessional*

Avery looks over the map.

"Ok, turn left and pace one step before turning right and taking eight steps," he ordered but didn't hear any action from the sound of silence. "Are you ok, Aura?"

Aureceli heard everything but was frightened by the sound of water trickling. She obeyed Avery's instructions but took smaller steps which resulted in her knocking into a wall. She rubbed her head and took a step to the left before running into the wall again. This process continued until she fortunately didn't hit the wall.

Johan examined the map and smirked happily.

"Cheyenne, follow the wall on your right." He smirked. The pregnant girl hesitated before finally speaking up.

"Um, are you sure?" She asked. Johan felt a little conflicted by her statement but didn't let it get to him.

"Yeah, the map seems to lead to the other end, it shouldn't be too hard, a few turns here and then but it will work, I swear!" He replied. Cheyenne sighed and continued to move around, a hand traced against the right wall. She followed it but felt a hot fiery substance on her hand and instantly withdrew her hand.

"Johan! I just touched fire!" She complained. Johan felt bad but told her not to worry. She trailed through the maze quite quickly to be stopped by Johan.

Aureceli and Avery manoeuvred the maze pretty well until Avery accidentally made a wrong call and Aureceli was walking towards the water wall.

"Um, Ave, am I supposed to be near the water wall?" She asked nervously. Avery quickly examined the map and sighed in defeat.

"No, turn around and I'll try to help you escape," Avery soothed although Aureceli was nervous. Cheyenne was only a corner away from the finish when she vomited on the floor. Chef, disgusted, called for Zack to clean it up.

"Chey! What happened?" He asked as the pregnant girl vomited on the floor again. Zack found a bucket and handed it to Cheyenne who vomited again. She looked up with the blindfold on and wiped her mouth.

"Zack?" She asked as he cleaned up the floor once again. He nodded although, Chey couldn't see since she wore a blindfold. She pulled off her walkie-talkie and listened to Johan.

"Uh, Chey! You're only a corner away, just turn left in one step." He said excitedly. Aureceli heard and began charging towards the exit, ignoring Avery's instructions. She reached the end and ripped off her blindfold before celebrating happily. She did a little dance until she saw Cheyenne sitting down next to Johan, holding a bucket whilst vomiting into it. She turned to glare at Avery who sighed.

"And the Buffalos win!" Chef exclaims as Johan cheers and Chey just pumps a fist. Aureceli sighed and patted Avery on the back.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, they just worked better," she smiled. Avery nodded slyly before they all walked over to the hut. The four campers returned to the hut and the Buffalos cheered happily. Liv, however, didn't look that happy.

"Excuse me but for our next challenge, how am I supposed to compete without a partner?" She asked Chef angrily. He sighed and shoved Nikki into Liv forcefully before intimidating her with a scowl.

"Here's Nikki! She's a human and a teammate," he ridiculed before walking to centre stage.

"Ok, so the score is tied and we have one challenge left. Jessica and Cole will face off against Liv and Nikki in the final trust competition," he made a momentarily pause of effect. "The tightrope!"

At the word, Jessica felt weak.

*Jessica's Confession*

"Trusting him on a tightrope is like trusting Peter with lunch!" She whined.

*Nikki's Confession*

"After almost getting killed by Viola, I'm not sure I want to be killed by Liv," she trembles.

*Liv's Confession*

"This is gonna be a little testing," she shudders.

*End Confessional*

The four contestants arrived at a big gorge with only four tightropes and shuddered. Chef smirked as Vincent and Julian panting heavily, finishing the course. Nikki blushed and Julian who was in a tight intern shirt.

"To make matters interesting, Liv and Jessica will be blindfolded," Chef suggested and everyone gasped.

* * *

**Micky**

Micky and Danika watched in horror as Chef tied a cloth over Liv and Jessica's eyes. Micky began panicking and Danika's eyes were glued to the screen.

"What are we gonna do?" Micky screamed. Danika was too petrified to say anything. Micky looked up to see Cole and Nikki getting onto the tightrope and fainted, leaving a very starstruck Danika.

"What is gonna happen next? Will Chef finally realise what he did wrong? Will they all survive? Find out, on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!" She announced, stuttering.

* * *

**Gorge**

Cole and Nikki were back to back against each other as they held onto Liv and Jessica, escorting them to safety. Cole smirked and 'accidentally' bumped into Nikki who shook a little.

"What was that?" Liv stuttered nervously as she took some of the vibration. Nikki calmed her down and Cole smirked, sticking his tongue out.

"You know, not a lot of people get to see me shirtless," he winked teasingly. Nikki felt her cheeks rise but turned away to Julian who waved at her smirking. She sighed dreamily and continued to help Liv along. Cole smirked and continued to escort Jessica. It was difficult since only Cole and Nikki knew what was happening and Jessica and Liv had to put all their trust into them whilst they crossed a life-threatening gorge **(Author note: Fun Times!).**

Jessica suddenly stepped off and shrieked, grabbing ahold of Cole's waist. The emo blushed a bit but helped her up.

*Cole's Confession*

"I'm not a softie! And I will prove it!" His eyes are full anger. "Plus, I have something against that girl."

*End Confessional*

Nikki and Liv made it halfway but were just falling short of Cole and Jessica who were going at a strong pace. Watching from aside, Julian bit down on his fingernail, whilst Vincent lazily at some popcorn.

"It's ok Liv!" Nikki said quite loudly as Liv grabbed onto Nikki. Cole saw this action and urged Jessica to take her time. She sighed and they continued at a slower pace, but more steady and reliable.

"Nikki!" Liv shrieked as he shoe fell into the gorge. Nikki accidentally peered down and felt herself feel a little uneasy. She let out a big sigh and the duo continued to move.

Soon after, they were neck and neck with only a little further to go.

"Yay Liv! We're almost there!" Nikki cheered, accidentally letting go of her teammate who wobbled a bit. She was unbalanced and was going off the edge when Nikki, who didn't notice Liv falling, grabbed her around the waist and continued forwards. Cole on the other hand, told Jessica it was almost over and she felt relieved as they continued to move.

It was neck and neck a little longer when an accidentally misstep of Cole caused him and Jessica who shake vividly. In shock, she latched onto his torso again and in rage, he shoved her to the finish line, where she tumbled over. The other girls who reached the end afterwards whined in defeat when Chef walked up to them as Cole stepped down.

"Congratulations, Buffalos! You won!" He chirped and the girls stared momentarily before celebrating happily. Cole stormed up and hit. Chef in the stomach before Chef fell to the floor, clutching his stomach, when Cole grabbed his head and pulled him up so their eyes met. Jessica lay there witnessing the entire time.

"What do you mean?" Cole spat hastily, tightening his grip on Chef who began to choke. Jessica watched from the ground and Nikki and Liv perked up to see it too. Cole ignored them and glared angrily.

"Both of them crossed first, therefore they won," the big host squeaked before an enraged Cole threw him to the floor and walked away. The three girls watched as he disappeared down the mountain.

*Jessica's Confession*

"But," she stuttered. "He was getting nicer!"

*Liv's Confession*

"Whoa."

*Nikki's Confession*

"So hot!" She said in a trance before her eyes perked up. "But Julian is bae!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Hut**

Chef was limping in, glaring at Cole with the girls behind him.

"Buffalos win, we will see the Apes at elimination," he spat before walking out. The Buffalos cheered and celebrated happily whilst the Apes were silent. Aureceli whispered something into Avery's ear and he sighed. Jessica looked suspicious.

* * *

**Apes Common Room**

Cole was leaning against the kitchen bench whilst Avery, Aureceli and Jessica sat around a small table chatting.

"Ave and I recommend getting rid of Alexis. Are you in?" Aureceli asked Jessica who seemed a little hesitant. Cole perked up and glared at her before she sighed. She nodded slowly, before leaning into Avery's shoulder.

"So it's settled, Alexis is going?" Aureceli asked, raising an eyebrow. Avery and Jessica hesitantly nodded and the rapper girl smiled. She left to go to her room when Cole walked up to the duo.

"Alright?" He asked Jessica, not acknowledging Avery. Jessica looked down and sighed before her eyes directed to Avery.

"Ave, can Cole and I have a little chat?" She asked and Avery looked shocked. He looked at Cole before returning to Jessica and kissing her forehead before walking away. Jessica looked up at Cole who smirked.

"Ok, here is the deal, Avery has a power. If you want to see it, you need to enrage him. He can control fire so be careful though," Cole whispered. Jessica nodded slowly before looking at Cole.

"Now what?" She muttered wearily. The emo smirked before whispering something into Jessica's ear and walking away.

* * *

**Pier**

Alexis and Chad were sitting at the end of the pier smiling and chuckling happily whilst admiring the sunset. Chad hand was on top of Alexis' but she didn't seem to mind.

"Alright Chad, I'm sorry," Alexis suddenly said, smiling. Chad's smile faded and he looked at Alexis with confusion. She tuned to him with sincerity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about being a bitch to you," she confessed before tuning back to the sunset. He smiled and looked at the sunset too.

"I'm sorry for showing up," he cooed and she chuckled lightly. She playfully elbowed him and he winced in a bit of pain.

"Sorry, tennis elbow from throwing the knives," he explained and Alexis nodded. She stood up and waited for Chad to copy. She looked at him with curiosity and sighed.

"Ok, we better get going now," she said before the pair left the pier smiling whilst passing a very confused Johan and Liv.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chef stands at the bonfire whilst the six Apes look at him tiredly. A tray of marshmallows sit in front of him but he glares at Cole angrily.

"Chad! You played your part of the challenge well, although you were sometimes very off target!" Chef squinted his eyes at the blonde. He obviously wasn't that happy.

"Alexis, you were getting knives thrown at you. By your worst enemy. You must have had a hard day," Chef commented but Alexis gave Chad a knowing glance. Chad returned the gesture.

"Aureceli, you had to get directed in a maze and got lost. Plus, you weren't a very sociable person." She stood up in anger. Her eyes were piercing.

"What do you mean, not very sociable!" She demanded and Chef clicked his fingers as I tranquillising dart flew into her neck and she passed out by Chad's feet. Vincent then ran up and fixed her position on the log.

"Moving on, Avery! You weren't the best a directing her through the maze. Could've done way better." Chef mumbled and Avery sighed.

"Jessica, the little damsel in distress couldn't keep her arms of Cole!" A smirk played up on Chef's lips and Avery's eyes went wide. He looked at Jessica in disbelief.

"What!" He shrieked and Jessica gave Cole a guilty look. The emo nodded and restrained the angered boy who in rage slapped Cole in the face.

"Dude, calm your farm! She was getting balance! Why? Did you want her to fall?" Cole accused before walking back to his chair. Avery blushed in embarrassment and sat back down next to Jessica who began sobbing into his chest.

"And now, Cole!" Chef said his name like poison. His eyes glued to Cole as the emo smirked and gave him a teasing look. Chef glared at him but Cole made a kissie face. Chef flinched. "Eliminate him."

Chef shook Cole off and looked at the marshmallows, a blush crept onto his face. He looked up once his blush faded. The six campers looked at the marshmallows enviously.

"Now the first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Jessica!" She sighed happily and walked up to receive her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Avery!" The neat freak walked up to collect his marshmallow and allowed Jessica to peck his cheek. The remaining four seemed puzzled as Chef left an abnormally long pause.

"All four of you received votes. Now for the next marshmallow...

...

...

...

"Chad!" The blonde sighed happily and took his marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

"Cole." Chef said flatly as the emo smirked and accepted his marshmallow. Aureceli glared at Alexis who return gesture. Chef sighed heavily.

"Aureceli, you failed to listen and follow Avery's orders-"

"Um, no I didn't!" She interrupted. Chef glared at her and looked as if he was gonna lose it.

"Alexis, you are a powerful player and with the merge coming up, it might look bad for you." Alexis raised an eyebrow before slumping in end seat.

"Now the final marshmallow goes to..."

*Aureceli's Confession*

"Hm, Russian girl is going home now."

*Alexis' Confession*

"Hm, the rapper is dead meat!" A nervous blush crept onto her face.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"It's a tie." Chef smiles and the two girls gasp. The other four looked nervous as Chef pulled something from behind a bush and it was a stand of six straws the looked perfectly even. *4

Aureceli and Alexis stood up and walked over to the stand and pulled out a straw each. They held the straws together and Aureceli drew the short straw.

"Aureceli, you're going home!" Chef chirped and Alexis sighed in relief. The rapper looked at the others with wide eyes. Chad walked up to he but she slapped his hand away.

"Forget it Chad!" Was the last thing she said as she stormed away to the boat. The remaining five campers sighed heavily as she left.

"She wasn't a bad person," Avery admitted. Chad and Alexis nodded but Jessica blushed guiltily. Avery noticed and sighed.

"You voted for her didn't you," he sighed. She nodded hesitantly when Alexis' eyes went wide. She walked up to Avery and put a finger at his chest.

"You!" She accused when Cole stepped in between the two as Alexis threw a punch to Cole's chest. Her eyes flared red and he smirked happily.

"Avery, take Jessica and Chad to the cabin," Cole ordered but Avery didn't move. "Now!" He shouted and the three of them disappeared. Alexis smirked and her eyes flared red.

"Oh drop it!" Cole said and suddenly, Alexis' eyes changed to normal and a shadowy figure escaped her body. Alexis fell to the floor and Cole watched as the shadow disappeared.

"_Traitor_," her voice whispered.

* * *

**Buffalos Common Room**

Cheyenne was tied to a chair whilst Viola sat across from her sighing. Cheyenne seemed very confident and brave but Viola seemed nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Viola asked. Cheyenne nodded confidently. Viola sighed and stood up.

"Remember Cheyenne, you're pregnant," Viola called out before disappearing into the bedroom. She shut the lights off leaving Cheyenne in the dark. She closed her eyes and her mouth began moving. Suddenly, a ball of light surrounded her and she disappeared.

All that remained was a chair with a lace of ropes.

* * *

**Cave**

Dawn was tied to a pillar whilst a shadow appeared from the mouth of the cave. The shadow chuckled and formed into a girl. She walked up to Dawn and stroked her hair.

"What did you tell Cheyenne?" She asked in a raspy voice. Dawn shook her head and the girl slapped her forcefully. A tear rolled down Dawn's cheek and suddenly, a light appeared around the moonchild and like that, she was gone. The girl looked angry and she let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

**Dream**

Liv and Avery were trapped in a lace of ropes when Cheyenne and Dawn appeared. Silently, they freed the tied up people and disappeared.

Liv stared awkwardly at Avery who faded away from her sight. Liv also faded away but saw a shadowy figure appear right before she disappear.

"No!" Liv screamed as the shadow grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the fade.

"Yes, Liv. It is me!" The figure hissed. Liv closed her eyes but the figure's face crept into her vision. How could she be so blind? It was so obvious!

* * *

**Voting Chart**

**Aureceli (2): Jessica, Cole**

**Alexis (2): Avery, Aureceli**

**Cole (1): Chad**

**Chad (1): Alexis**

**References**

**1: The Intro to _That's off the Chain_**

**2: From the Butter knife scene in _Divergent_ **

**3: When Four cuts Tris' ear in _Divergent_**

**4: The tiebreaker in _Trapped!_**

**Angry Apes: Alexis, Avery, Chad, Cole, Jessica**

**Bashful Buffalos: Cheyenne, Johan, Liv, Nikki, Viola**

**Eliminated: Vincent (intern), Cassie, Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika (intern), Mason, Julian (intern), Lorcan, Zack (intern), Shan, Aureceli**

**SHIT'S GOING DOWN! **

**That ending though! *Fat Amy's voice* Crushed it!**

**Thanks for reading Like always!**


	12. Chapter 11: Strength, Endurance n Drama!

**Sorry in advance for the horribly scrappy chapter. I haven't had much time to edit so it's very rushed and probably not up to expectations. **

**Anyways, without further ado (such a cool word) here is the chapter!**

* * *

Chef is standing with Danika who seems mildly confident.

"Um, last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, we were focusing completely on trust, some pairings worked, others didn't, in the end, the Buffalos took home another victory leaving the apes to sacrifice another member to the boat of losers. And that person was our favourite little rapper, Aureceli. She will be missed," Chef commented before Danika walks up towards him.

"Right, and will learn more of this juicy drama right here on Total. Drama. BOOTCAMP!" Danika announced. Chef looked impressed.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Confessionals (this is a round, so, it'd be confessional after confessional)**

*Chad's Confession*

"Top ten baby! Woohoo! Too bad Aura left."

*Alexis' Confession*

"Good thing that Chad and I are starting to become friends again. To be honest I've missed him and his blonde hair and cute smile and-" she realises what she's saying. "Just friends."

*Nikki's Confession*

"EEEEEEEEKKKK! Top ten! I never thought I'd make it this far!"

*Viola's Confession*

"Hm, with the merge coming up, these people need to rely on their own skills. Lucky for me, I have all the skills I need!"

*Avery's Confession*

"Top ten with Jessica! All I ever wanted!" He fist pumps the air but slowly brings it back to his side. "Although, I'd have to thank Zack, though. He's been a real mate throughout this experience!"

*Jessica's Confession*

"That alliance with Cole," she looks into the distance. "He's blackmailing me by threatening Avery. He knows Ave's secrets and can do what he wishes with them."

*Johan's Confession*

"Whooah, we're half way there! Livin' on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear! Livin' on a prayer!" He sings happily.

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"I've been having some thoughts, should I resign from the competition soon because of my baby?"

*Cole's Confession*

"Let's see, Nikki is an ally of mine and Jessica is in my alliance. I just need to bring some others. Nikki's friends with Cheyenne and preggers is a good girl, so she could be an alliance member, Avery too, but that'd be difficult with Jess. You know what, I'll work it out soon."

*Liv's Confession*

She is huddled up on the edge of the seat, shaking vividly.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Outside the Villas**

All the contestants are awake and sitting outside or doing something when Chef and Micky come in. The hostess smiles as she sees the contestants. She jumps off and runs up to Nikki and Jessica enveloping them in a big hug.

"Oh my babies!" She cried in joy, slightly terrifying them. She pulled back and was about to hug Cole when Chef grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"I was just about to tell you guys, welcome to the merge," Chef grins. Cole smirked.

"Let's play a game!" Chad exclaimed as he rushed towards the others. Jessica seems puzzled. Avery slings an arm around her shoulder as Viola raises an eyebrow.

"What game?" Cheyenne asked, beating everyone else to the question. Zack, who was watching from the side of the Apes cabin smirked. Soon, Chad had gathered everyone in a circle and pulled out a glass bottle. Some people flinched, and back away.

"Aw, come on guys, it's just a small game of spin the bottle!" He whined. The others sighed and Chad passed the bottle to Liv. She gave it a rough spin, only for it to land on Johan. Smirking, he pressed his lips against hers. They pulled apart, after what seemed like forever and blushed. Alexis snatched the bottle from the ground and gave it a softer spin, for it to land on Chad.

"Um, this is awkward," Avery stated, being reminded of the arguments the two had. Jessica turned to Alexis, waiting for her to make the first move. Everyone's eyes fell on the two and Alexis smirked.

She looked around at everyone's staring glances before pressing her lips against those of Chad's. A round of gasps echoed through the others. Cheyenne's jaw dropped, Nikki was vividly examining the pose, even Cole was shocked and round eyed.

Alexis pulled apart and smirked.

"Just friends." She whispered in Chad's ear before she leaned back into her seating position. Jessica grabbed the bottle and gave it an average spin, only for it to land on Cole. Avery's eyes went wide with surprised and Jessica crawled over to the dark emo.

"Jess," Avery stuttered. Jessica turned around to her boyfriend and sighed. She mouthed, 'I'm sorry' before pressing her lips on Cole's plump ones. To her surprise, his lips were very soft. She didn't pull away until a full minute had passed when she realised she had Avery.

*Avery's Confession*

"I-I-I-I..." He stuttered, as his eye twitches.

*Cole's Confession*

"Meh, I've had plenty of kisses before. Her's wasn't any better."

*Jessica's Confession*

She is sobbing uncontrollably whilst holding her knees to her chest. "I kissed the devil."

*End Confessional*

Jessica stood up, tears starting to fill up her eyes. She glanced at everyone except Cole and Avery. She looked over at the others before bolting to the Apes Girls Room. Avery stood up and rushed over to calm her, leaving the others to glare at Cole.

"What? She kissed me!" He argued before standing up. "And be honest, you would love to be kissing me right now!" He winked before walking off. Cheyenne and Nikki blushed a tad.

*Zack's Confession*

"Uh-uh, Cheyenne shouldn't blush for Cole." He blushes. "She should be mine!"

*Julian's Confession*

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but, Nikki and I, we are a think. You know what? Screw it, I'm gonna kiss her again!"

*Micky's Confession*

"I may have accidentally spiked Zack and Julian's food. When I say 'accidentally', I mean purposely."

*End Confessional*

As everyone was going back to their cabins, Zack and Julian grabbed Cheyenne and Nikki and dragged them behind the cabin.

"Geez, there are easier ways to do this," Nikki complained. She looked into Julian's lust-filled blue eyes. The deaf boy couldn't take it no more as he pressed his lips against Nikki's, surprising the girl. Cheyenne watched from the side and saw what Julian did and looked at Zack who had the same lustful aura in him.

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"It's strange, I saw Zack and Julian, and I swear. They looked a dark pink. Maybe I should ask Dawn.."

*End Confessional*

Cheyenne turned to move but Zack grabbed her arms, holding her in place. She tried to squirm out of his grip although the athlete was a lot stronger. He leaned into Chey's trembling figure. His forehead placed against her own.

Cheyenne could feel his warm breath on her lips. She was getting very uncomfortable whilst Nikki was enjoying how Julian was kissing along her collarbone. Cheyenne turned do her cheek faced Zack, although he grabbed her chin and pulled her back.

"I thought you liked me," he seduced. Cheyenne was now extremely uncomfortable and her nervousness was only going to make things worse. She gave Zack a light shove and that was enough to escape his grip.

"Where are you going?" He demanded. Julian and Nikki looked over from their heated make-out session and at Cheyenne. Her hands were trembling and her eyes turned a lighter shade.

"I don't want to hurt you," she cried. Zack stepped up to her, but she took a step back shaking her head. Zack sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn, Chey! Why must you make things so hard?" He complained. "When I first saw you, I thought you were the prettiest girl at camp! I so badly wanted to call you mine, but you never made a move; nor I! So, I'm making my move and now, you're rejecting me! Is that how you want things to be?" He roared. Cheyenne, who had her back to him sighed.

"Zack," she began but was cut off as Zack grabbed her by the arms. In retaliation, her eyes went pure white and a white laser shot at Zack's heart before her eyes changed back to normal. Nikki screamed, burying her head into Julian's chest.

"What the heck Cheyenne!" Julian hissed. The pregnant girl fell to her knees and onto her side, curling up into a ball. Nikki tore away from Julian and sat beside her friend.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Cheyenne trembled.

*Micky's Confession*

"Haha," she laughed awkwardly. "Oops."

*Nikki's Confession*

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I was scared of Chey. Poor Zack."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Pier**

Viola sat with Liv and Johan who were giggling flirtatiously and hugging. Behind her, Alexis and Chad were chatting. She felt very left out when Cole walked up from behind her. He didn't meet her eyes but she was staring at his perfect features.

"So, the merge, eh?" He asked. Viola snapped from her daze and nodded.

"I thought it'd be easier than this!" She chuckled. Cole smiled and looked at Viola curiously. He touched her hand, and that's when the visions appeared.

Nikki was being attacked by Julian. Now!

His eyes snapped open and he immediately stood up. He looked in the direction of the camp and shouted, "Nikki!"

Viola was slightly taken back by stood up to comfort the emo. His skin was surprisingly smooth.

"I guess only Peter knows," she muttered under her breath. Johan and Liv walked up to the duo, startled by the sudden outburst.

"All contestants to the pier, stat!" Danika's voice echoed through the camp. Vincent, who was sweeping the beach rolled his eyes.

"Aussie gets special attention, gets hosting training, ugh!" He complained before snapping his broomstick in half.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later..**

Everyone but Cheyenne has arrived and Micky is getting anxious. As she is about to move, Cheyenne walks out of her cabin with her bags and everything packed. Floating, yes floating, behind her was the body of Zack.

Her cheeks were stained with tears as she reaches the pier. Everyone looked at her with an upsetting expression. She walked up to Jessica, who was the closest to her and wrapped her arms around her neck, crying into the taller girl.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed before hugging Avery. Since she was the shortest out of everyone, she could only rest her head on their shoulders. She let go of Avery and hugged Viola.

"I'm so sorry," she weeped. Everyone found tears building up in their eyes. Chef wiped his eye and Danika couldn't control her tears. She then hugged Alexis and Chad.

"I didn't mean it," she cried. Chad, who was shocked, sobbed into her shoulder. She reached Johan and Liv, who kept the shorter girl in their embrace. She walked up to Nikki, and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"It was an accident," she sobbed. Nikki wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and held her close. The two girls cried until Cheyenne pulled away. She walked up to Cole who grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Everyone was shocked.

"He isn't dead," he whispered in her ear. The pregnant girl's eyes perked up. She stared at Cole, who was smirking. "He is unconscious. He will wake soon." Cole added as he whispered on her ear. He let go, and the girl rushed up to Zack's body and lay his head in her lap.

"Zack," she cried as she suddenly lunged her lips onto his. She didn't feel anything from Zack as she pulled away. Determined she kissed his jaw and that's when she felt the other boy groan.

"Chey?" He asked, in a deep morning voice. Excitement and happiness lit up on Cheyenne's face as she pressed her lips to his, surprising the boy under him. The relief went through the rest of the campers as a smile played upon Cole's face.

"Anyways, on with today's challenge; the first individual challenge of the season, we will be doing an endurance and strength test!" Micky chirped. Everyone seemed ok with that idea.

"I think you mean strength and endurance test," Chef chuckled. The hostess forcefully slapped his face, knocking him unconscious. Everyone else flinched.

"Ok, first the first part of your challenge, meet me at the cliff!" She chimed as if nothing ever happened as she dragged Chef away.

* * *

**Cliff**

In their original clothes, they stood at the bottom of the cliff as ten ropes were lowered from the height of the cliff. Danika stood with them, showing concern and sincerity in her voice.

"The contestants who manage to climb to the top of the cliff within ten minutes will advance to the next round. However, if you fall off, your immediately disqualified." She explained. "Ok?" Everyone nodded hesitantly as Danika blew the whistle.

Cole, Liv and Viola made the ropes first being some of the most athletic and began climbing the rope at a quick speed. Jessica, Johan and Alexis were the next three to begin climbing the ropes. Nikki, Chad, Cheyenne and Avery were the last to begin, but were the fastest to climb.

Getting higher, Liv began slipping as she fell a little down her rope. Johan, who took the rope next to her, grabbed her so she wouldn't fall into the ocean. Giving him a slight nod, she continued to speed up the ropes.

*Liv's Confession*

"Now since it's the merge, I have to be in full challenge mode during challenges. I'm sorry Johan, but I need to still play the game!"

*Johan's Confession*

"I'm not that disappointed. We both want a million!"

*End Confessional*

Nearing the top, Cole and Viola were racing towards the top, legs moving at the same pace although Viola was moving further. Below them, Cheyenne came racing up, her long legs snaking up the rope.

Alexis and Chad were neck and neck, trying hard to climb the rope whilst Avery was dead last. He wasn't moving that fast as he wasn't used to such heights.

Eight minutes had passed and Cole, Viola, Liv and Cheyenne had made the top. Just as Jessica was about to reach the top, she began to slip. Suddenly, her rope snapped as she plummeted down to the water. Avery, who saw the incident swallowed a lump in his throat.

*Avery's Confession*

"I don't know what came over me. I just...did it."

*End Confessional*

Avery jumped off the rope, catching Jessica in his arms as they fell into the water. Everyone, even on the rope, looked to see if they survived. Soon, Avery's head popped out of the water as he swam to shore. Everyone waited anxiously as he reached the shore with Jessica in his arms.

"You rule Avery!" Nikki screamed, followed by a holler of encouragement and applauds.

"Time is up! And the advancers are Cole, Viola, Liv, Cheyenne, Johan, Chad, Alexis and Nikki. We'll see you guys at the beach." Micky smirked.

* * *

**Medical Centre**

Avery sat beside an unconscious Jessica and Zack who was in a coma. Looking over his two best friends, he began sobbing. He grabbed Jessica's hand and Zack's and have it a tight squeeze.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

* * *

**Beach**

Chef stood with eight canoes piled on the beach. He had a devious smirk on his face.

"Your next challenge is to hold this canoe above your head for ten minutes!" He demanded. Everyone held a canoe over the head with pillars holding it in place. Micky stood with a remote and a stopwatch and pressed the button down as the pillars disappeared, the canoes relying only on the contestants. Almost immediately, Nikki dropped her canoe which ended up knocking Johan's, eliminating both.

"Sorry, Joey!" She apologised as they sat down on the warm sand. Johan smiled as they watched the others hold their canoes. Soon, Chad gave up, very carefully placing his canoe down to not disturb the others. He joined the others on the beach and smiled.

"Hey, Johan," he smiled. The musician extended his hand and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Chad!" He chuckled. Nikki watched as the two of them began chatting about random things such as the World Cup and their experience so far when she saw a glowing object under the sand. Curiously, she stuck her hand in the warm sand and pulled out a glowing yellow stone. She hid it in her pocket before watching as her friends, Cole and Cheyenne struggle to keep the canoe up.

"Keep it up, Chey! Keep going, Cole!" As soon as she said his name, everyone gave her a weirded out look. Even Chef was surprised. Nikki blushed before burying her head in her hands, avoiding their gazes.

"I can't do it anymore," Alexis sighed, finally giving in. She dropped the canoe, which accidentally landed on Viola's foot. Angered, she looked over at the Russian and flashed her a death glare.

"And time is up!" Chef announced as the top four dropped their canoes safely.

"You guys will complete the last challenge of balance and core strength as you will hang of a tree!" Micky declared. The top four sighed and followed her to a tree with four extended branches. They all climbed up and tucked their legs over the edge as Chef gave them a nod, indicating the beginning of the challenge.

Viola hung with her arms crossed, Liv had closed her eyes to meditate, Cole's shirt flapped open, so his chest was exposed and Cheyenne had crossed her legs over. When the others (excluding Jessica and Avery) arrived, Nikki began blushing as she saw Cole's body. Alexis also began blushing but slapped herself so she wouldn't make it to obvious.

"Like what you see?" Cole teased. Viola and Liv scoffed but Cheyenne began laughing. Cole turned to look at her and saw a little squirrel resting on Chey's legs. The pregnant girl began laughing louder and eventually slipped off the branch, landing in Johan's arms. Liv seemed jealous as Johan helped Cheyenne lay on the ground.

"Cheyenne has dropped!" Micky announced.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Danika snorted, rolling her eyes. Micky flashed a glare and the Aussie raised her hands in defence as she walked over to the medical centre. Soon, some birds flew past to see Liv's legs sitting on a nest. Angered, they began pecking her leg causing her to drop.

"Agh! Stupid birds!" She cursed before dusting herself down. Viola and Cole were the last people remaining. Cole smirked and wriggled around, allowing his shirt to fall from his chest, earning a few gasps from Nikki and Alexis. Viola's eyes went wide at the sight of Cole's chest and she loosely slipped off the branch, earning Cole the win. The emo hunk smirked and flipped off the tree.

"And Cole is the winner! We'll see you all at the elimination ceremony tonight!" Chef said, half-heartedly. Everyone cleared out except Cheyenne who was still on the floor. Cole looked over her and carried her bridal style to the cabins.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The top ten people sat around the campfire. Jessica was holding an ice pack to her head. Chef walked in with nine marshmallows (Trent: NINE! Me: Shit! Who let him in?).

"Because Danika is in training, she will be hosting the elimination ceremony," he mumbled before Danika walked up to the stand. She smiled and waved before clearing her throat.

"Since Cole has immunity, you cannot vote for him. So, without further ado, let's get the voting underway!" She smiled.

*Viola's Confession*

She angrily is scripting something on the paper.

*Cheyenne's Confession*

She holds the pen to her lips and frowns.

*Avery's Confession*

He carefully writes down something.

*End Confessional*

"Now the first marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Cole!" The emo grins as the marshmallow is pelted at him by Danika.

...

...

...

"Cheyenne!" The pregnant girl sighs as she catches the marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Johan!" The musician nods and takes his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Alexis!" The Russian smirks as the marshmallow is thrown to her.

...

...

...

"Avery!" The neat freak guilty takes his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Nikki!" She squealed happily as the marshmallow was chucked into her mouth.

...

...

...

"Liv!" The dancer smirked and accepted her marshmallow. The remaining three contestants looked surprised. Danika frowned.

"You all received votes, now to cut to the chase the next marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

"Jessica!" The injured girl sighed and accepted her marshmallow. Chad and Viola exchanged a worried look.

"Viola, big threat in the game since you're so talented." Danika glared. The purple haired girl seemed a little nervous.

"Chad, a weak link that people can get rid of easy- really Chef?" Danika whined. Chad seemed a little hurt.

"Now the last and final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

*Viola's Confession*

"Never have I felt this threatened in this game!"

*Chad's Confession*

"Just as things between me and Alexis were getting better."

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Chad-" The blonde haired boy seemed over his head; he was shocked, surprised and thankful although Viola seemed to be waiting for Danika to say more. The Aussie frowned at Viola and sighed.

"Chad, is going home," she concluded, spoiling the mood of the happy kid. Alexis stood up in rage.

"You guys are horrible! Why'd you get rid of him?" She demanded. Cheyenne whimpered and Avery almost passed out. Liv stood up.

"Sorry, Alexis. I didn't vote for him but, you and him are both getting stronger!" She soothed. Alexis slapped her hand away and slouched in her chair. Chef grabbed Chad and escorted him to the boat.

"Bye Alexis," he whispered in his friend's ear. Johan gave him a wave which he returned. Chad sighed and climbed on board as the boat drifted away.

* * *

**Buffalos Girls Room (yeah, the cabins will remain the same)**

Cheyenne, Liv and Viola were all asleep but Nikki was still awake, handling the yellow stone in her hands. She hefted it, tried to break it and eat it but nothing worked. On defeat, she placed the stone under her cushion.

"Never thought I'd be outed by a stone," she sighed as she drifted off to sleep. The stone began glowing again, but more vivid as the light connected with Nikki's body make her glow. The light extended until the whole room when white but no one seemed to notice.

* * *

**Voting Chart**

**Chad: Cole, Jessica, Cheyenne, Nikki, Avery, Viola**

**Viola: Johan, Chad, Alexis, Liv**

**Just on a note!**

**Zack is unconscious; not dead.**

**Zack and Julian were drugged; hence their weird behaviour**

**Danika is a 'host in training' for being Micky's favourite!**

**Merge: Alexis, Avery, Cheyenne, Cole, Jessica, Johan, Liv, Nikki, Viola**

**Eliminated: Vincent (intern), Cassie, Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika (intern), Mason, Julian (intern), Lorcan, Zack (intern), Shan, Aureceli, Chad**


	13. Chapter 12: Night of the Blue Moon

**Sorry for the delay! I've been very busy lately and haven't been able to write. Sorry!**

**Today's shout out: KUTEY8! Love your work, girl!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp," Micky began. "Ah, the merge, the time of the competition where alliances are needed most. The ten contestants found and climbed around in our strength and endurance challenge, some dropped off early, some stayed to the end, and some were just plain crazy. Unfortunately, for some people it was Chad who said his final goodbyes as he departed to the land of losers." She continued.

"Now, find out more drama in our surprise challenge right here on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Outside**

Cheyenne sat by Alexis who was crying her eyes out. Nikki trotted over but received a glare from the Russian. Disappointed, the hopeless romantic walked over to sit with Liv and Johan who were hand in hand looking over the ocean.

"Sup!" Nikki chirped. Liv turned around and sighed. Johan didn't move as he was still looking over into the ocean. Liv left Johan, muttering an apology before walking over to under a tree where the two girls sat together.

"Johan's upset because Chad was his closest friend. I'd be very upset if, say, Chey left!" Liv whispered, so Nikki was the recipient. She nodded and perked over at Viola who was charging at a laughing Cole.

"You caused me to lose the game! How is that funny?" She demanded chasing after him. Cole rushed up to behind Nikki, panting and giggling. Liv seemed shocked by Cole's sudden humorous expression. Viola stormed up as the trio screamed, and ran away.

Avery and Jessica sat together at the end of the pier. Jessica sighed.

"You realise that one of us is definitely not gonna win the million," she commented sadly. Avery nodded slowly, also showing some sympathy.

"All campers report to the mess hall; IMMEDIATELY!" They heard Chef boom. Sighing, everyone walked back to the mess hall, Viola sending death glares at Cole the whole way. Once they were inside, no one noticed that someone hiding in the forest cast a spell which caused electric blue light to spread around the sky, turning it nighttime with a blue moon.

Mess Hall

Micky walks inside, covered in some strange blue powder, panting heavily. Chef notices this and walks subtly over to her, leaving Danika to announced today's challenge.

"Today, each of you will be travelling through the forest, and towards a special hut on the other side of the island where you will have dinner with someone, special," she began. A tray was wheeled in by Vincent who looked pretty beaten up. Before anyone could question him, he left. Danika walked up to the tray and lifted the lid, revealing some very familiar people.

"Chad!" Alexis squealed.

"Julian!" Nikki chuckled, then looked around to find that Julian was missing.

"Zack!" Cheyenne and Avery shouted at the same time. They both seemed a little taken back but let it go.

"Nancy!" Liv smiled when she saw her good friend from back home.

"Cassidy?" Johan questioned, examining the face of his friend.

"Alexi!" Jessica fangirled at her cousin.

"Lorcan!" Viola cheered. Cole looked over the photos and was puzzled to see that their were only eight frames.

"Seriously, that guy isn't my friend," Cole stated blankly. Cheyenne peered over his shoulder, to examine the face before her eyes went big as she snatched the frame from the tray, and threw it away, startling her friends.

"Can I exchange him for Zack, please," she responded, breaking the awkward silence between everyone. Chef snapped out of his gaze, and shoved Danika softly out of the way.

"Sure. Anyways, tonight you will have your challenge since we have a coincidental blue moon, isn't that funny? And, you'll be wearing some very special sunglasses," Chef joked. Everyone looked anxious, especially Cole.

"Uh, well, you might wanna check outside," Vincent chuckled softly, entering the hall from outside, some blue powder on his uniform. Chef snorted before strutting over to the window before his eyes went wide and a smirk played upon his lips.

"We'll we might as well begin now!" He chuckled, nodding at Micky. She sighed and sped outside in which she brought out nine pairs of glasses with electric blue frames. When she handed them out, the slight powder coat came off, decorating her fingers.

"These glasses have different effects, you'll figure them out once the blue moon affects them," Micky chuckled darkly, as everyone put the lens on. They stepped outside, one by one, and each of their lens changed to a pitch black. Nikki and Avery gasped.

* * *

**Playa De Loser**

Trent was assigned to pass on the food load for the island as he climbed onto the speed boat. As he travelled, he noticed the sky turn a dark blue and the moon a piercing electric blue. His pupils went a little spastic before they shaped into a very familiar icon.

"Nine," he muttered under his breath, pulling out a long sword from the dashboard and simply bending it into a nine, sharpening the side of the blade making it sharper.

"NINE!" He shouted maliciously as he sped towards the island.

* * *

**Cole & Cheyenne**

Cole couldn't tell which pane was the correct view as his glasses had affected his sight, splitting it into an array of four panes, each with a different landscape. Something clicked in him too. His red dyed hair faded away into a pitch black, revealing his natural hair colour. His eyes, hidden behind the glass, changed to a piercing blue colour as well.

"Cole? Is that you?" He heard Cheyenne whimper. He turned and saw that in each of the four compass directions, he saw a Cheyenne approach him, each with a different hairstyle. He took a special notice to her in the southern frame, as her hair was let down in her natural curls, decorated cutely with a flower. The northern frame had her hair in a complex fishtail braid with a few white daisies in her braid. The eastern frame, she had her hair in a high grandmother bun, with chopsticks through her hair. The western frame was significantly different as she had her hair in a very recognisable hairstyle that Cole associated with Danika.

He decided to follow the southern frame, as it seemed more realistic when he suddenly bashed his head on something hard. He clutched his head in his hands and saw the southern Cheyenne was actually a tree.

"Chey?" He called out to her. There was something strange about his voice; he wasn't confident or teasing. He was, scared. This frightened him as he jumped back when he saw the northern frame turned into a different tree. He sighed sadly, an action he wasn't quite pleased with doing. He turned back to the eastern panel, which he wasn't so sure was Cheyenne but took a step before feeling millions of sharp pains around the front of his body. He withdrew back quickly in retaliation to see that she turned into a cactus.

"Cole, I'm scared," Cheyenne whimpered. He turned to the Danika-lookalike and sighed. He approached it when suddenly, she transformed into something-someone different. He gasped when he saw that her hair was a pitch black like his own and no longer curly. Her sunglasses faded away, revealing her blood red eyes and her horrified expression. Cole jumped back in surprise, quickly taking in the appearance of the new Cheyenne. Her outfit also changed. She wore very low fitting black jeans and dark red shirt with a black jacket: the outfit Cole usually wore.

"Are you, copying me?" He asked, fear evident in his voice. He so badly wanted to rip the sunglasses off, praying that it was all a crazy nightmare when he looked down at his own clothes, terrified as he wore a dark blue netball skirt and white v-neck with a pink jumper. He punched a lock of his hair, almost fainting when he saw the honey blonde hair colour belonging to Cheyenne. He screamed very loudly, suddenly realising that his voice wasn't his anymore.

It was Cheyenne's.

*Chef's Confession*

He is laughing so hard, wiping some tears from his eyes. "Good thing I installed cameras in the lens, showing what everyone is seeing, eh?"

*Cole's Confession*

He sits slightly awkwardly, facing the back way, his legs dangling in the toilet. "Why do my legs feel wet?" He asked, his voice normal.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Nikki, Mr and Mrs Bear (Johan & Liv)**

It was an idiotic move to leave Cheyenne, but Nikki couldn't really tell which direction she went in. She only saw two bears cuddling happily with each other. She took a slow step towards the taller bear, seeing as it was more calmer. She stroked its hairy arm before it jumped back, startling Nikki. It groaned softly, more like a whine as the other bear sent Nikki some angered looks.

"Sorry, Mr Bear, I just wanna know where everyone else is," Nikki sighed unhappily. Mr Bear let out a deep sigh before approaching Nikki and place his hairy paw on her shoulder. He grumbled something in his native tongue before giving Nikki an expectant look.

"Uh, ok?" Nikki asked, slightly confused about what the bear had asked. Mrs Bear moaned angrily before she also growled something. Nikki still couldn't decipher what she said.

"Well, I should get going to look for the hut, see you around, bears!" Nikki waved, a little freaked out by the bears.

*Nikki's Confession*

"Bears; something that slightly scares me now," she admitted.

*End Confessional*

Johan and Liv watched as Nikki quickly paced away from them. Johan turned back to Liv, the lens had made his vision seem a little off, seeing as he saw Liv as nothing but her pale green eyes. He could only see the colour green and the rest was black, which was very easy since the island was a green hill, although he couldn't see anything else. Since Nikki had someone made contact with him, he could see her in full perception, but why couldn't he see Liv clearly?

"Johan?" She asked him, he snapped to his sense immediately, looking at Liv's green eyes, dependently. "I think she sees us as bears," his girlfriend chuckled.

"Lions and tigers and bears," he chanted.

"Oh my!" Liv fake gasped before they burst out giggling.

Liv's lens had an effect of only displaying heat signatures, although anything that was lesser than yellow was pitch black; which was basically everything in the cold weather. Johan's eyes were black, concerning Liv slightly. The two of them continued walking through the forest, hand in hand when they saw Nikki standing horrified by a small dead tree. A little surprised, the couple snuck around her, watching as her bottom lip quivered.

"Elephant," she stuttered as the duo yanked her arm as they fished her towards them. When Nikki's eyes settled on the duo, she let out a scream before dashing away. Liv and Johan exchanged some confused glances before continuing onwards with the challenge.

*Liv's Confession*

"Johan and I, we'll make it through the competition together! I'm sure of it!"

*Johan's Confession*

"Liv is an awesome girl. I can't imagine if she leaves the competition. I'd fight for her, however."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Jessica, Avery & Alexis**

Jessica's glasses reversed the 'stereotype' of the others. For example, her sweet cute boyfriend, Avery looked like a punk with his piercings, tattoos and shaved head. His clothes were replaced by some skinny ripped jeans and a black singlet top. Also, his muscles had grown larger, somewhat scaring Jessica. Although, she could tell it was Avery by the way he seemingly clung onto her. Unfortunately, the lens had affected the movement and response of everything she'd hear and see; meaning when Avery was being caring, from Jessica's perspective, he was abusing her with words and sudden threats.

Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't like the new Avery. Even though she knew it wasn't real, she was scared. Luckily for her, Alexis had changed, too. Her hair was now a pretty blonde colour and her clothes were replaced by a pretty red skirt and shirt. She seemed more friendly like this.

"Don't worry about him, Jessie-boo! You're as cute as a button!" She said although in reality, Alexis said, 'Are you feeling well, Jess? You look terrified!' Jessica smiled weakly and hugged Alexis, who in reality, was shocked.

Avery's glasses made everything seem cartoonish; when someone was angry, the had draw lines around their body, indicating their anger. Jessica was sad, seeing as her eyes were gigantic and her lips were pouted as sleek tears fell from her eyes. Her cheeks were red, but not the blushing sort. Alexis, she had those angel wings and halo, making her seem innocent and caring.

"We should get going," Avery said before Jessica flinched and buried her head into Alexis' neck. Alexis gave Avery an apologetic look before muttering something to the scared girl in her arms.

Alexis' glasses were the least affected, with that everyone was speaking Russian and everything she spoke was also Russian to her ears. Well, she thought it was Russian anyways. Also, everyone was wearing a different genre of clothing, for example, Avery was in a cowboy outfit and Jessica was in an Italian dress with her hair done very royally with her ringlets and clips.

"Let's go Jess, I'll make sure Ave doesn't follow us, k?" She translated. Jess nodded slowly before the duo began walking off, Alexis giving looks to Avery to stay further behind so he wouldn't frighten Jessica.

*Avery's Confession*

"I'm scared for Jessica's sanity," he admits.

*Alexis' Confession*

"Poor Avery!"

*Jessica's Confession*

She is holding on to the brims of her glasses, rocking back and forth the chanting, "Must get rid of these!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Viola, Cole & Cheyenne**

Her glasses were faded out, except for people; which was all Viola needed to hunt Cole down, who seemed to be having problems of his own. He was curled in a ball, rocking himself back in forth, staring ahead as if he had just seen a- well, he wouldn't normally be scared by a ghost, in fact not a lot scared him.

Viola grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him up. She was taller than him which was assisted her greatly.

"Don't mess with me ever again, Cole. Don't you dare challenge me or you'll be wishing you'd never been born. I can do more than beat you up, you know. You better watch your back, you bastard!" She spat angrily into his trembling figure. Cole was too scared to retaliate, as now, he saw Viola change.

Her purple hair changed to black, then red, and her clothes suddenly mirrored his own as his own clothes, transformed into her own. He scream in horror, pulling at the roots of his hair and curling himself further into a ball.

He popped up instantly and dashed away, startling the purple haired girl. Viola shrugged and continued to walk forth.

Cheyenne, from then had been hiding in the trees, watched as Viola, affected by the lens walked away. Cheyenne's glasses revealed everyone's ten year old self which gave Cheyenne a strange feeling. Viola had brown hair, styled very similarly to Danika's and Cole had shorter jet black hair. She had to admit, some people looked better when they were younger. Even the plants and animals changed; for example, the trees were a lot shorter and thinner.

She travelled further around the island, in search for the hut that they were hunting for. She encountered young Jessica with young Alexis walking together.

* * *

**Nikki, Viola & Avery**

Viola began walking again, seeing as she could only see the people when she sees Nikki running from her left, swerving around trees which are invisible to Viola's sight. She latches onto the smaller girl's arm to prevent her from moving when Nikki's glasses eyes look into Viola's and she screams loudly.

Nikki didn't see Viola as Viola; she saw the purple haired girl as a lion, growling feverishly at her. She screamed in shock and began running away, leaving the area she was in, dodging several other animals such as snakes and lizards as she scurried away.

It didn't take long for Nikki to find Avery, who in reality, had looked like he'd received an adrenaline shock. Although, he looked like an oversized hedgehog to Nikki, giving her the chills as she sprinted away.

"What happened there?" Viola chuckled, walking up to the neat freak who's appearance, wasn't the neatest. She scanned him closely and was waiting for him to burst out into his fits.

"She...ran...Nikki...comic...scared...Jessica...Alexis...hate...forest..." He stuttered, his eye twitching at every stop. Viola was taken by surprise and handed Avery her jumper, in which she put around his shoulders.

"You should keep warm, and maybe you should perhaps, fix your look?" Viola suggested. Avery scanned his body quickly before his eye began twitching again, and his fist clenching. He let out a loud shout before he felt himself change.

His eyes turned a sunset orange, his glasses frames were illuminated by the swift glow. His hair began sticking up, all spread out in different directions and the tips of his hair were becoming a ginger ombré. His pants burnt up at the knees, making patches in his pants. His black suspenders turned a fire red and his white shirt changed to a light orange.

He began levitating in the air, the air around him getting hotter by the second, causing Viola to back away quickly. When she was out of reach, she saw her glasses change. Instead of revealing the people, she saw everything clearly. She saw that a translucent sphere was growing from Avery's heart and was spreading out very slowly. When it made contact with a nearby tree, it immediately caught fire. The sphere shifted all it's attention to the fire, the blazes absorbing the rays.

Soon, Avery lifted his left hand and the fire flew off the tree and into a small ball in his hands. The tree which held the fire had been covered in a fine layer of ash. Viola watched as Avery put his relight hand to the fire ball, the separating it revealing two separate orbs. She flinched as Avery pet out a war cry and sent a fire ball into the air.

It exploded with a loud bang and the ashes and embers fell around the island. By then, Viola's eyes were as wide as plates and her face was pale. She watched as Avery's hair and colour went to normal as he crashed onto the ground, were he had created a deep crater.

* * *

**Trent**

He roamed through the island in search of the nine. He knew it was there. He could feel it. He swiped his knife around, making room for himself as he explored the island in search of the nine. He came across a family of cute bunnies and stopped dead in his tracks.

"One..two..three..four..five..six..seven..eight..nine..TEN!" He shouted, horrified before he threw his knife towards the smallest bunny, cutting of its path. Instead of running back to the pack, the bunny seemed to be taking the effect of the blue moon as it's grey coat grew longer as it's body transformed. It hunch it's head towards the grow and arched it's back so the furry coat was facing Trent. He reached into the bunny's coat before pulling out a small pendant; at the end was the number six. Angered, he threw the pendant away before he walked away.

He didn't realise he'd been holding it upside down, however.

* * *

**Johan, Liv & Cole**

Liv and Johan happily walked through the forest, protecting each other from dangers and keeping them close to each other. They couldn't find the hut, seeing as the hut was above the ground, and continued walking hand in hand.

"Johan, is that Cole?" Liv asked, pointing to a hunched figure who was struggling to climb a tree. The figure turned around and was indeed Cole, but his eyes were full of another emotion; fear. This surprised the pair as Johan rushed over to Cole, dragging Liv along.

Luckily for Cole, only one panel view had both of them together, so he used that panel to see through. Johan put his hand on Cole's shoulder before he felt something wrong. Cole was ice cold; as if someone had frozen his heart. Johan withdrew his hand almost immediately and the shoulder was replaced by Liv's hand. She also withdrew, seeing as his body was way too coled.*1

"Are you ok?" She asked, fearful of Cole's condition. Cole shook his head negatively. Something was wrong about him, and the duo wanted to find out. Cole's eyes met with Liv's and he mouthed something untranslatable. Johan went to feel him again but Cole shot up and burst out into a sprint as he dashed away.

"He is too cold," Johan muttered. Liv nodded in agreement as the duo continued their search.

* * *

**Alexis, Jessica & Cheyenne**

In Jessica's eyes, Cheyenne looked like a gothic punk. Her clothes were dark and dull, her hair was straight and bland, also it was now black, her eyes were pale as well as her skin. Also, her eyebrows and nose were pierced and when she spoke, Jessica noticed the tongue piercing. Cheyenne didn't scare Jessica as much as Avery did, instead she felt like this Cheyenne was scared and lonely.

"Jess? It's Chey!" Alexis tried to say, although Jessica heard it as, 'Jessie-boo, let's speak with Hailey!' Jessica didn't quite understand why Cheyenne was now, 'Hailey' but she didn't speak. Alexis sighed and began chatting with Cheyenne about Jessica's condition, leaving out the part where she began crying towards Avery.

"Well, I hope you girls will find the cabin soon. I can't stand having these on, you guys look so much younger!" Cheyenne commented before she continued her search above ground. A long plank of wood caught her attention as she began to swing her way over.

From below her, Alexis began dragging Jessica with her. Cheyenne found that the plank was a pathway, but she couldn't determine which way to go. Alexis and Jessica climbed up and also felt anxious until Cheyenne agreed to go left and Alexis would take Jessica to the right.

Alexis found that the pathway disappeared soon, indicating that her end was leading to the beginning, not the end. Cheyenne saw the hut and smiled but as soon as she entered the hut, she saw that Cole was passed out on the couch.

"AND COLE IS THE WINNER AGAIN!" Chef screamed into the loudspeaker, although Cheyenne and Cole were under the speakers so they had to clench their ears. The blue moon suddenly faded away, letting the normal midday light back in.

The glasses effects cleared away from everyone's glasses, relieving everyone especially Nikki who saw Trent as a lion. When her vision fixed, she needed to removed her glasses to check of Trent was actually himself. She smiled sheepishly and dragged him away, oblivious to the strange pupil shaped eyes he had.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Chef and Micky had gathered everyone back and Danika presented Cole with a tray closed with a lid. Expectant for food, he rubbed his hands together and lick his lips but when Danika revealed the content, his jaw hit the floor.

A photograph of a girl with long jet black hair tied back into two pigtails with matching pink bows and plaits sat before him. She wore a blue and red kimono with some gold lacing and she was smiling, revealing her gapped teeth.

A stray tear fell from Cole's eye as he whispered something. "Ashleigh."

Everyone looked very shocked by the tear that had just hit the photo frame as Cole's eyes locked with those of the girl in the photo. Cheyenne, puzzled, looked down at the photo and estimated the girl to be eight years old and frowned.

"She your sister?" She asked. Without hesitation, Cole just nodded and wiped his eye. Chef, extremely bored, hauled Cole upon his shoulder and dragged him out to see his younger sister.

The remaining eight were left with a very innocent looking Micky.

"I'll see you at elimination in...an hour!" She chuckled before walking off. Nikki entered soon after, holding a dummy's arm.

* * *

**Apes Common Room**

Since the merge had occurred, the remaining Apes were allowed to invite the others to their cabin, where they discussed who they would eliminate. Avery was holding Jessica in his arms, both people apologising to each other for earlier in the day. Alexis sat next to Viola who was angrily rubbing two sticks together, a suggestion Alexis had recommended.

"So-" Alexis began before she was met with a sharp stick in her face, curtesy of Viola.

"Tonight, we vote for," Viola began before looking around to see who was watching. When it was clear, she whispered something into Alexis' ear who just nodded. Cheyenne and Nikki were playing doubles of pool against JoLiv (A/N: OFFICIAL SHIP NAME!) who were giggling and chuckling with each other.

"So, who is going tonight?" Nikki asked, out of the blue. Liv sent Johan a weary glance before Johan sighed heavily, and the game went silent once again. Nikki felt scared and turned to Cheyenne who was also sharing a nervous glance.

*Nikki & Cheyenne's Confession*

Nikki: "I'm slightly nervous about tonight," she admitted. Cheyenne frowned also.

Cheyenne: Same, Nick. Same."

*Avery's Confession*

"What the heck happened in the forest to make my clothes look like this?"

*Viola's Confession*

"I'm not sure it was the moon that was the cause of what happened earlier," she pondered.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Micky smiled at the eight competitors before her. She looked at the seven marshmallows on the plate and smirked.

"Since Cole won the challenge, he has already claimed his marshmallow," she explained. Nikki's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"So, let's go with today's summary," Micky began before looking at Alexis.

"Alexis; you were a strong supporter of Jessica when she felt threatened of Avery. Lucky it's resolve and you were the third closest to finishing." Alexis looked quite pleased with herself and she hugged Jessica with her arm.

"Avery; you had to travel solo for a while since you didn't make a good impression on your girlfriend, Jessica. Plus, Viola witnessed some strange activity of yours." As she said that, Jessica and Cheyenne's eyes went side as they peered over at Avery who was now blushing.

"Cheyenne; you travelled solo, too. Although, you ran in with Cole, almost killed him, and with Alexis and Jessica and was the second to finish." Cheyenne smiled weakly and Nikki gave her a comforting hug.

"No Cole so, Jessica; you had the handicapped glasses which were specially designed to weaken your brain, making you the most vulnerable person in the game." Jessica hid her head in her hands as Alexis and Avery comforted her.

"Johan; you travelled alone with Liv, but probably didn't make good time with it. Also, you scared Cole, an achievement that shouldn't go unrewarded." Johan chuckled slightly before getting a peck on the cheek by Liv.

"Liv; basically the same to Johan, so, good job as well!" She hugged Johan whilst smiling widely.

"Nikki; you were the main outcast, but you purposely did this for the glasses gave you severe illusions." Nikki blushed and Cheyenne giggled slightly before comforting her.

"And Viola; you were on a hunt for Cole to begin with, almost destroying him but didn't; why? It'd be good for ratings? And you made a surprise encounter with Avery." Viola smirked lightly and sent a small glare over at Avery who took notice and began sweating.

"Onwards with marshmallows! The first one, for you guys, goes to...

...

...

...

"Alexis!" The Russian girl sighed in relief and plucked her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Johan!" The musician chuckled and relaxed his eyes before eating his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Nikki!" She squealed internally before taking her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Viola!" The French girl smiled happily, and menacingly and ate her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Liv!" The dancer hopped up to the tray to collect her marshmallow. Cheyenne gave the nervous couple a glance before looking up expectantly at Micky.

"You three gathered the most votes. Now the first person to receive a marshmallow is...

...

...

...

"Avery!" The neat freak gaped as the marshmallow was chucked into his mouth. Cheyenne and Jessica exchanged nervous glances.

"Honestly, I'm surprised I'll see you guys here! This is the first time you've hooked up votes!" Micky chuckled before twiddling the last marshmallow between her slender fingers.

"Now the last marshmallow goes to..."

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"Me? Why me?" She them gags in her mouth. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

*Jessica's Confession*

She screams angrily, tears rolling down her cheeks.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cheyenne!" The pregnant girl, drool, hanging from her lips, didn't react to the marshmallow. Jessica gasped, as her eyes filled up with tears. Everyone looked shocked at the outcome and frowned at their friend.

"Why," she muttered. Avery, Alexis, Cheyenne, Nikki; everyone ran up to her and gave her a hug. Seemingly, no one voted for her.

"I didn't vote for you," Nikki sighed sadly. Jessica looked horrified, looking over at Micky who was taunting her with a smirk. More tears escaped her eyes as she began walking towards the pier. Giving one last final wave, she climbed aboard, but not before Avery grabbed her arm.

"Don't go," he sobbed. She sighed unhappily. His eyes were full of depression and hope although, Jessica couldn't give him what he wanted. Suddenly, she lunged herself forward on his lips, kissing him passionately. She locked her arms around his neck as Avery held her waist.

"Avery Scarlett, be my boyfriend," she sobbed once the kiss broke, their foreheads touching. He nodded and pecked her lips softly before Jessica left him. The boat began drifting away as Avery stood at the end of the pier, before falling to his knees.

"Should we help him?" Cheyenne whispered to Nikki from afar. She shook her head.

"Give him some time," she responded before Avery was crying himself.

"I'll win for you!" He cried out to her. Once she was out of view, he curled himself into a ball at the end of the pier. He stared off at the moon, watching as the shadow disappeared before he closed his eyes.

"Well, well, well, looks like little Avy poo is sad," a mocking female voice from behind him called. His head perked up to meet with a familiar brunette. She was wearing her usual attire; grey tennis shorts and lime green tennis shirt. She had a flower in her hair and was wearing a smirk on her face. His eyes shot open in realisation.

"Cassie?"

* * *

**BONUS: Cole's Dinner**

He sat with the girl at the table, watching as she giggled happily when he'd hold up a marionette or perform a little puppet show.

"More CoCo! More!" She squeal happily. Cole smirked and would continue making this little girl happy.

Truth is, Ashleigh was Cole's autistic little sister. His family abused her for this; they yell at her, hit her and lock her up in her grey bedroom, which only made her sad. Cole behaved differently. He'd sneak in some food for her and would play with some of his childhood toys with her, doing anything that'd make Ashleigh smile. She was soon diagnosed with something Cole hated to tell anyone. This is why he wanted to win Total Drama.

His sister was dying.

* * *

**Votes**

**Jessica: RIGGED**

**Cheyenne: RIGGED**

**Avery: RIGGD**

**References**

**1: I thought this was a very punny joke! XD ok I'll stop.**

**Merge: Alexis, Avery, Cheyenne, Cole, Johan, Liv, Nikki, Viola**

**Eliminated: Vincent (intern), Cassie (cameo), Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika (intern), Mason, Julian (intern), Lorcan, Zack (intern), Shan, Aureceli, Chad, Jessica**


	14. Chapter 13: Animal Hunters

**Shoutout to Scorpio (or Viola'sMaker) and Hoodie Goddess (or Mawhora's Mask)**

** Ok, I have an announcement; I've got a job! So, in consequence, less time writing, so I won't update very much.. But I'll be reviewing but, shorter reviews. Too be honest, this job disappoints me although I keep it because I get money!**

**Anyways, it was Luxurious Life to get update first, but some people were really ready to see this (I had uploaded this earlier, but I was completing Lux. Life and BaC) **

**Also, I have not forgotten any story, its just I'm very busy.**

**Last note, this chapter may be quite rushed and boring. It's more of a filler with few excitements. Enjoy **

* * *

Chef stands with Micky on one side of him, smiling nervously with Julian and Zack by his other side, sending her a straight glare. The host smirked and faced the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, the nine remaining campers went roaming around for a secret hut but the twist was that they had to wear glasses which changed the views and sounds that they come across, some people had minor changes to their sight, others had major changes, but in the end, it was Cole who was victorious and went to see his little sister and Jessica, who surprisingly went home." Once he finished, Julian tried to attack Micky but Chef held his arm out, preventing the deaf kid from moving.

"Find out some more juicy drama, much like how Julian and Zack will torture Micky for spiking them and many of our twists and turns right here on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Common Room**

Everyone but Avery and Cole was gathered around the arrival of Cassie, bombarding the tennis player with questions. Johan was smiling widely and Cheyenne seemed pleased with her arrival, seeing as she was the kindest.

"What brings you here?" Nikki asked curiously. Cassie smiled brightly and twirled with a lock of her hair.

"I was checking up on Vincent, seeing as he had to return back to the spa resort where the rest of us camp out all the time! He forgot his medication, seeing as he was quite sick, and I just happened to bump into Avery!" She chirped, genuinely.

"I really hope you can stay to become an intern! You know how we are all such close friends," Viola smiled, falsely. No one took notice to her smile which turned into a smirk as they continued to ask the former competitor questions.

"Why did you kiss Johan?" Liv stated bluntly, her arms folded and her expression strong. Others nodded slightly as Cassie chuckled a little, nerves were slightly evident. She was about to speak when Nikki spoke up.

"I forgot to tell you, she meant it as a farewell and nothing much. She and him were good friends at their social club!" Cassie nodded and Johan's lips formed a round shape. *1

Liv's frown faded and she looked more relieved than before. Cheyenne smiled and patted the brunette on the back.

"Well, we'll see you around, okay?" Cheyenne smiled.

*Cheyenne's Confession*

"It's Cassie! She and I were good friends, until the teams brought upon us."

*Viola's Confession*

"If Cassie's an intern, she should know about everything going around. She'll be easy to sport, seeing as she is a very talkative and dumb person."

*Cassie's Confession*

She is smirking quite menacingly. "These idiotic castaways don't know what they're in for.."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Outside the Cabins**

The campers, interns, Chef and Micky and the addition of Cassie stood outside the cabins, awaiting for today's challenge. Chef looked over at Cassie with a confused glance, but hid it behind his devious smile.

"Today's challenge is all about animals!" He began, before a loud cheer echoed through the island. Everyone looked around, until they realised it was Viola who shouted. She squinted her eyes at them and folded her arms.

"So what? I like animals," she explained venomously. Chef shushed her quickly whilst Micky walked off.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by Lavender, this challenge is about hunting an animal and hoarding it into this cage." He continued, before pointing towards a bamboo cage that Micky was dragging over, grunting as she pulled it with effort. Vincent ran over to help her, as well as Zack.

"I will hand out the animals you will need to find, normal or _mutated_," he grimaced. Everyone went wide eye at the word 'mutated' and looked at Chef expectantly. He nodded slyly, as Nikki and Cheyenne gulped. "Your reward will be a luxurious dinner on a yacht and will spend the night there also. As for what resources you may use for capture, we have hidden some tools around the island, probably in the wrong area, because wouldn't it be fun? Rhetorical question, anyways, line up now, privates!"

Everyone lined up some eager than others to get an animal. Chef was handed a large trash bag which emitted a foul stink as flies circled around the opening and some mould was growing off the sides. Chef walked up to Alexis who was at the end of the line and she reluctantly stuck her hand into the bag before wincing and grunting as she pulled a mouse trap which had caught her fingers. She glared at Chef as he stifled a laugh and hesitantly pulled the mouse trap off her fingers before going into the bag again.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, not expecting a crab to have pinched her palm. She pulled it out, throwing it at Chef's crotch, but narrowly missed as he smiled widely. She groaned and finally pulled out a slap of bark with a drawing of a white mouse with a large head with throbbing veins in is head.

"The mutant mind-controlling white rat," Chef smirked. "Good choice!" He added making Alexis knee Chef's groin as she stormed off. Avery was next to select his animal and was very reluctant to pulling out his tag. The sketch was off an oversized fly. He gulped.

"The giant housefly! Chris' and mine's favourite!" Chef chuckled as Avery walked off, still horrified at the animal he was to find. He walked over to where Alexis was and they exchanged worried glances. Cheyenne was next to select her animal. Her stomach was still quite flat, despite her now one month pregnancy. She reached into the bag and pulled out a slip of clean white paper, which she raised an eyebrow at. Chef leaned over and smiled.

"Cheyenne has Larry!" Chef laughed. Everyone gave Cheyenne an apologetic look before Cheyenne glared at Chef.

"You said we'd be finding animals! Not Chris' beloved plant!" She frowned. Chef shrugged and shoved Cheyenne over to the others. Johan was next to select as he chose a heart shaped bowl, that had a picture of Geoff and Bridgette with a drawing in red lipstick drawn over the picture. He frowned and handed Chef the bowl as the big host smirked.

"And Johan is the first to be finding a regular animal; a deer." Everyone gave him an envious look, especially Cheyenne and Avery. Liv was next and she pulled out a tiki doll in which she screamed at and dropped it back into the bag. She gave Chef a glare and frowned.

"You're trying to curse me?' She accused. Chef facepalmed silently and shook his head.

"That's a carving of the tiki doll. Like how Scott did with the immunity idol," he corrected, rolling his eyes. She didn't tear away from his eyes as she went to pull the tiki doll back out from the bag. She looked at the carving underneath the base and sighed as she handed it back to Chef.

"And Liv is finding Fang!" He chuckled darkly. Cole smirked and elbowed Nikki lightly, on which she responded by stepping on his foot, not in any way harming him. Viola walked up to the bag and quickly pulled out a tarantula in which she threw it at Chef's face, making him screech in fear as he tried tearing it off. Viola smirked and pulled out a Freebie bottle which had a rolled up scroll in it. She pulled it out and hummed happily to herself as Chef pulled the arachnid from his face.

"And Viola is to find the laser eyed squirrel!" He stuttered. Viola gave Chef a confused glance before walking over to the main group. Nikki walked up to the trash bag and pulled out a sweaty sock in which she threw at Chef accidentally. He pulled it off his face and locked at it carefully.

"So Nikki is finding Clucky the truth-telling psycho chicken." Nikki frowned and walked over to the others. Cole walked up to the bag and pulled out a bar of soap. Rolling his eyes he handed it to Chef.

"And Cole scores the easiest animal, Bunny!" Chef groaned. Cole's eye twitched as he walked over to the main group. Chef looked at Cassie expectantly and awaited for her reaction.

"Oh, and Cassie is returning to the game!" Micky added from afar. Everyone smiled at her happily as she looked overly excited. She walked up to Chef before putting her hand into the bag.

"Wait, that's unfair! Why should she come back?" Liv complained. "She wasn't eliminated unfairly like Jessica or Mason," she added. Avery squinted his eyes at Liv curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned suspiciously. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, she wasn't supposed to go. I voted for Viola, I thought we all did." She explained. Viola, who was present the whole time, glared at the crowd.

"What did you say?" She asked darkly.

"Ok, so the first person to bring their animal to the cage will win immunity and earn a five class, three course meal in the luxury of a yacht and will have power to eliminate someone immediately!" Chef stated ruthlessly. Cassie pulled out her carefully sculpted statue of a beaver. She gulped as Chef blew the foghorn and everyone began running away.

*Johan's Confession*

"Liv managed to piss off Avery and Viola.. I'm slightly nervous now."

*Viola's Confession*

"The dancer has another thing coming for her!"

*Cassie's Confession*

"Perfect," she smirked.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Cheyenne, Nikki, Cassie & Cole**

The three girls were patrolling through the forest in search of their chosen animals.

"So, who would you be sending home if you won?" Cassie asked, curiously. Nikki frowned and looked over at Cheyenne who was also frowning.

"Well, we'd like to have friends through out the whole competition, so we don't really know who we'd choose to eliminate," Nikki spoke. Cassie nodded and smiled.

"I'm the same. I'm not sure either," she murmured.

*Cassie's Confession*

"We? There is no 'we', there is only 'I' in this game!" She shakes her head. "And they managed to get to the top eight? Wow," she chuckled darkly.

*End Confessional*

Whilst they were walking, Cole was eavesdropping on there conversation, learning about what they were thinking. He smirked when he heard Cassie agree and began walking away.

"Here Bunny, Bunny, Bunny," he said, very confidently. He trudged through the forest until he saw a flash of grey fur and jumped back. Bunny appeared out of the bushes and hopped its way over to Cole, although he jumped up into the air and began hanging from a high branch, tucking his legs under his butt.

"Ahh, go away Bunny!" He whined, hoisting himself higher onto the tree as Cassie skipped past him, scooping up the bunny into her arms. As she passed, with Bunny in her arms, Cole lowered himself onto the ground, panting heavily as he touched the ground.

"Cole!" Nikki squealed happily as she rushed over to her friend. Cheyenne ran behind her, looking around for her animal. Nikki wrapped her arms around Cole and gave him a hug.

"Now we can search together," she grinned happily. "I thought I saw Bunny a little while ago," she muttered as she detached herself from the emo. Cole's eye twitched at the name, and Cheyenne caught him. She smirked teasingly.

"Aww, I think Cole's scared of Bunny," she cooed. Cole growled and shoved her hand away as she was about to pinch his cheeks. Nikki giggled a little and looked over at Cole who looked pretty annoyed.

"Right, I'm gonna tail along with Cass," he announced, as he began to walk away from the duo. Nikki looked puzzled.

"Why?" She asked, as Cole grunted. "Yeah, she went off with Bunny!"

* * *

**Johan, Liv, Avery, Viola & Alexis**

The five contestants continued walking along the forest trail when Cassie walked past. She didn't take notice to them and naturally walked across the path and into the bushes, startling all the others. Liv and Avery were seemingly annoyed at that scene whilst Johan cocked his head.

"What wrong with Cassie?" He asked his girlfriend. Liv sighed and shrugged before walking over to Avery, escorting him subtly from the main group.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up!" She called out happily, assuring Johan who in return took Alexis and Viola by the arm. When they were out of sight, Liv pulled Avery into the thickets.

"What's going on?" Avery asked, fear evident in his voice. Liv growled and grabbed Avery's hands between her own. He felt as if a wave of cold water began washing over his hands, cleansing him from all the bacterias gathering on his skin. When he looked at his hands, there was nothing.

"Did Dawn..?" She asked, curiously. Avery nodded and and closed his eyes. He pictured a small candle flame living healthily on his palm and when he looked up, he saw a stream of smoke. He sighed defeatedly but Liv smiled.

"So you are, eh?" She taunted, punching him lightly. He nodded hesitantly and Liv smiled.

"I've been having these dreams.." She began and Avery's eyes grew wide.

"Me too! About the figure and.." Liv whacked a hand over his mouth and shushed him. Before them, a shadowy figure began forming with their electric blue eyes looking into the green ones of Liv and the dark hazel ones of Avery and suddenly, blue rings formed around their iris' and the figure chuckled darkly.

"The beacon of water and the beacon of fire are now under my control!" She laughed before disappearing into thin air. When she was gone, Liv and Avery stood up in sync and began walking toward Johan, Viola and Alexis.

The blue rings in Liv and Avery's eyes disappeared as Johan approached them.

"Find anything?" Alexis asked. Liv shook her head sadly.

"Yeah, but Avery and I sorted out our problem, no biggie," she smiled falsely. Avery nodded and the five continued to walk ahead, with two trials of blueberry bushes spawning from their steps.

* * *

**Cassie**

It didn't take long to find the beaver, or to capture it either. But Cassie had other ideas instead of winning. The tennis player held Bunny in her hands, the furry grey creature nesting in her soft hands.

"Oh, Trent!" She whistled softly. Suddenly, a figure with a dirty green camouflage t-shirt and jeans looked over at Cassie expectantly. His eyes were still shaped into the familiar nine shape. Cassie reached into the Bunny, who was fast asleep in her palms, and pulled out a pendant shaped into a nine. Trent's abnormal eyes grew wide and he snatched the pendant from Cassie.

"Nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, NINE!" Trent chanted pulling the pendant around his neck. Cassie smirked and suddenly, the aura of the blue moon fell from the sky, getting absorbed by the necklace. Suddenly, a laser of light hit the ground directly in front of Cassie who was unfazed by this all. A figure-well, two figures-emerged from the laser as it grew. One was shaped as a nine, with glowing green eyes and bright golden crown and the other was a box shaped figure, which slowly faded away.

Cassie smirked as the laser light faded away, and the figures coming into full view. Although, the large nine shape had grabbed Trent and the duo disappeared from sight, leaving Cassie alone with the cage.

In the cage was four figures. Cassie smirked widely and approached the four figures, who in return cowered away into the corner of the cage. One figure, a girl, had long, curly, light brown hair and pale green eyes. She wore a black bustier crop top and a crochet daisy fringe kimono over the top, worn and ripped pale blue denim shorts and mint green ankle high converse.

The figure next to her was a boy. He had neatly brushed raven hair and dark hazel eyes which looked very relaxed. He wore a white t-shirt with a stylish black bow, tucked into a greyish brown pants that were held up by black suspenders, and tie-on black shoes.

The figure right behind them was another boy who was the tallest and palest wore a Lakers basketball singlet and matching shorts. He was also wearing a Lakers cap and basketball shoes. When he took off his basketball cap, he revealed his platinum blonde hair.

The last figure was a girl who had dark brown hair that was done up in plaits. She wore a lime green tennis shirt and grey tennis shorts. She also wore sandals and had a flower hair accessory in her hair that resembled a rose.

"Well, well, well," Cassie hummed. The four figures trembled in fear at her words. Cassie smirked and held her flashlight against their faces. Liv. Avery. Mason.

But the last figure was the creepiest of them all.

Cassie.

* * *

**Forest**

Nikki smiled triumphantly with Clucky under her arm, sleeping peacefully. Cheyenne trailed behind her, her hair filled with mud and sticks, and her clothes ruined. Viola, who was somewhere else, was smiling widely as she walked peacefully with the laser squirrel who was squeaking happily with her. Alexis was also with Viola, dragging along, or being dragged, by the white brain mouse.

Johan was with Liv who he was in awe at the way she took down Fang with much ease. She smirked and hoisted the shark onto her shoulders and carried it away with her as Johan was gently tugging the deer along with her. Avery was with them, holding the giant fly like a balloon as they began walking towards the final destination where they would announce who would win immunity.

"Why can't I find that stupid rabbit!" Cole cursed as he kicked over a rock, managing to hit Nikki, tripping her over, making Cheyenne fall on top of her. Oblivious, he kept on searching. Cassie, who was still at the cage, smiled and left the trapped people alone whilst she raced to finish the challenge.

Chef waited patiently for the contestants to show up by playing a handy game of cards with Sasquatchanakwa. As he was about to play his final hand, he heard a triumphant scream and looked up to see eight contestants running at full speed, trying to claim immunity. He smirked as Micky opened the gates to allow the animals into the cage so she can announce a winner.

As they came closer, Cole began walking out of the forest, defeatedly.

Nikki then hoisted Clucky to above her head and threw the chicken into the cage. Although, Alexis and Viola's animal began running towards the cage, trying to ensure victory. Liv and Avery simultaneously threw their creatures towards the cage whilst Johan could only lead the deer closer.

"Seems like Johan, Cheyenne and Cole are out!" Chef smirked as the three contestants sighed.

Suddenly, all animals hit the back of the cage, and the gates closed, but with one animal left out; Alexis' rat.

"Let's check the replay!" Micky screamed happily when Vincent face palmed.

"We don't have a replay," he mumbled angrily. Micky nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, I saw who won," Chef chuckled darkly. "It was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nikki!" She smiled happily and hugged the closest thing to her, Cole, which still surprised everyone. She looked thrilled as Julian and Danika led her away.

"Rest of you. Someone is going home now," Chef smiled darkly before leaving the scene.

* * *

**Outside the Cabins**

With Nikki now gone, Cheyenne and Cole were pretty confident about tonight whilst Viola and Alexis weren't as happy. Johan, Liv, Avery and Cassie were slightly nervous. No one exchanged any words for a while, waiting for the elimination ceremony to roll over.

"Good luck," Cheyenne says as she walks away from the others, to the bathroom.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Nikki had an interview about who she wanted to eliminate." Micky announced as Chef rolled in a television. "We'll hand out the marshmallows when she says safe for your name."

*Nikki's Interview*

"Who do you want to eliminate. Explain." A voice called. Nikki smiled.

"Well, definitely not Cheyenne. She is really calm and nice and she's my best friend. Plus, she's pregnant, and she probably doesn't need to go back to her boyfriend just yet..." Nikki explained.

*Cheyenne receives her marshmallow*

"Also, not Cole, he's like my brother or gay best friend, but he's not gay but, he's still my bubba!"

*Cole receives his marshmallow and rolls his eyes*

"Definitely not Avery, though, he has already lost Jessica and it'd be unfair if he lost right now."

*Avery nonchalantly receives his marshmallow*

"Also, Johan and Liv because they are adorable together and would be perfect for my new story!"

*Johan and Liv both receive their marshmallows*

"Ok, Alexis, Viola and Cassie, well, I guess I'll save Cassie because she is nice and did apologise for kissing Johan so, I'm happy!"

*Cassie receives her marshmallow*

"Now, for the hard part, Alexis or Viola." She runs a hand through her hair.

"Well, Alexis is nice but, I haven't spoken to her much, and Viola is slightly harsh, but yet, is good for challenges." She then screams. "This is too hard!" She whines, pulling at her hair.

"I guess I'll pick..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Viola! I think she's more deserving but, Alexis is awesome too. Ugh, it's still so hard!"

*End Interview*

"So, Lavender come receive your marshmallow while Alexis, the boat of losers awaits you!" Chef smirked. Alexis sighs and stands up, but not before she sees someone off in the distance, sitting on the boat smiling at her.

The same boy who she thought she disliked all these years. The same boy who she hated for coming onto the show. The same boy that she shared a kiss with.

"Chad," she smiled. The boy perked his head up and smiled calmly at the Russian who approached him. He couldn't be more happier to see her.

"Alexis," he responded. They paced over to each other and suddenly, Alexis lunged into a kiss in which Chad was taken by surprised. Although, the two of them kissed happily, the spark evident as the boat rode off into the sunset.

"Aww, I forgot about that," Nikki whined as she sipped some very tasteful juice on her yacht.

* * *

**Cage**

The trapped beings of Liv, Avery, Mason and Cassie whined softly as three figures approached them. One was the shadowy figure, and the other two, on either side of her, was Liv and Avery.

"What do you want from us?" Mason asked, trembling in evidential fear. The Liv and Avery who were outside the cage, grabbed hold of their trapped counterparts.

"What's going on?" The caged Avery whimpered. The figure smiled beneath the cloak.

"Your bodies are now mine to inhabit. You will now remain useless souls, trapped with the stones so your powers will remains. And, to make matters interesting, Mason is here. Why?" The shadowy figure chuckled darkly.

"Mason, is the stone of wind." Mason gasped in fear as the figure raised her hand. A tornado suddenly formed and stood directly behind her. It died down, leaving a familiar figure with glowing light blue eyes.

"Mason, Liv, Avery, Cassie; your stone names; Wind, Vapour, Ember and Terra!" She chuckled darkly. Wind, Vapour and Ember, the caged people, shuddered and passed out whilst Terra gave the figure a dark look.

"You will be defeated," Terra cursed. The figure laughed manically.

"No way! I have all the stones under my control now!" She smiled. Terra returned the smirk.

"Not all of them." And in the distance, where Nikki was casually sleeping in her yacht, her stone which she stored in her pocket, began glowing brightly.

* * *

**Votes**

**Alexis (1): Nikki**

**Reference**

**For a very short time, we had some interviews, but I took them down due to waste of space. But if you managed to read, you'll understand.**

**Elimination Table**

**Merge: Avery, Cassie, Cheyenne, Cole, Johan, Liv, Nikki, Viola**

**Eliminated: Vincent (intern), Cassie (returns), Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika (intern), Mason (cameo), Julian (intern), Lorcan, Zack (intern), Shan, Aureceli, Chad, Jessica, Alexis**

**Thanks for reading! I tried keeping everyone in character.. Thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 14: MatchMaker

**Shoutout to RomanticWriter for their awesome works (and the many friendship conversations) and GangstaZebra for her awesome; and professional works on the characters. **

**I've set up a DeviantArt account that you can find under my Penname here (BlueIce RedFire). I've drawn Jessica & Viola. Comment on your thoughts.**

**Alright. Now we're getting down to business. :) let's go.**

**Any suggestions you may PM me about, please do.**

**Oh (I've got a forum) check our my conversation for Bootcamp and Mawhora's Mask's Tundra Island. You may invite yourself and meet. PM For the link Or browse under forums. **

**End of extremely long Author's Note **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp," Micky began. "Cassie returned to the group as they played a game of hunting the animals, some people found their animals fast, some couldn't, although it was Nikki who won the challenge and Alexis who was sent home. To find out some more juicy knowledge, attend right here on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Outside the Cabins**

"Cole! I will destroy you!" Viola shouted angrily as she stormed out the cabins with her jacket all cut up. Cole, who was snoozing under a tree, looked up and frowned.

"For once, you've mistaken me," Cole sighed shitting his eyes once again. Viola growled and stormed up to him.

"You don't understand! Your life is much easier than mine at the moment!" She shouted, throwing her hands into the air. Cole snapped open, looking bitterly at Viola.

"You're wrong! I don't!" Cole growled. Viola scoffed.

"Oh really?" She asked, tauntingly.

"Yeah! My little sister! She is autistic! She's got leukaemia! She can't walk anymore due to it! And you know what's worse? My parents don't give a fuck! It's only me for her. She is my obvious reason for winning this season!" Cole shouted, his tears strolling down his face. He wiped them with his sleeve.

"Well, I'm sorry if your life is any worse, but I quite doubt that," he snapped before storming away from Viola who was left in shock and guilt.

*Cole's Confession*

"It's true, you know."

*Viola's Confession*

"Why is my life like this? Why am I so mistaken?" She sobs.

*End Confessional*

Cassie, who was watching from her seat in the trees smirked and jumped down next to Viola.

"I really feel your pain," Cassie sighed with fake sympathy. "I got so much hate from that kiss," she added. Viola looked up and saw Cassie's caring face. She smiled weakly and the two girls sat down beneath the tree to start chatting.

Meanwhile, Johan was alone at the pier with Cheyenne as they waited for Nikki's yacht.

"Why are you out here?" Cheyenne asked. Johan looked at the blonde who was still not showing any signs of pregnancy. If anything, she looked really athletic and model like.

"I need Nikki's help. Liv and Avery went missing last night and I wonder if it was something I did," he sighed. Cheyenne nodded her head.

"If this helps, it seems like Liv's acting strangely," Cheyenne supported. Johan frowned at her comment.

"Don't say that, the game's just getting to her head," Johan sighed. "And Avery lost Jess, he must be really upset about that," Johan stood up.

"Hey guys!" Nikki shouted from the incoming yacht. Cheyenne and Johan smiled at her arrival.

She climbed off with a small bag of food and handed it to Cheyenne. "Sorry Johan, I didn't think you'd show up. Although, Chey's baby needs it!"

Johan nodded his head understandingly as Cheyenne began eating some jerky.

"Um, Nikki?" Johan asked, making the previous winner look up in interest. "Does Liv hate me?"

Nikki froze. "Uh-"

"All campers please meet at the mess hall! All campers please!" The intercom shouted. Johan sighed and the trio walked away.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Micky was standing alone with a cardboard cut out of Chef standing beside her. Julian and Zack were glaring from across the hall as Danika and Vincent were setting out plates.

The eight remaining contestants entered the room and Micky smiled.

"Um, what's up with the cut out?" Cheyenne asked, not entirely sure what was going on. Micky took one glance from the cut out then to Cheyenne and frowned.

"Wasn't my idea," she sighed honestly. As Cheyenne passed Zack, he winked at her, making her blush slightly as Nikki followed, planting a small kiss on Julian's cheek. Johan followed without Liv, concerning the others. Cassie and Viola followed as Cole trailed behind them until Liv and Avery both came through the doors.

*Liv's Confession*

"Ah! My head's been hurting!" She grabs her head in pain.

*Avery's Confession*

"I hate these constant headaches," he grumbles.

*End Confessional*

The stone in Nikki's pocket began glowing although it was unnoticeable to anyone.

"Today's challenge is a very physical and rough challenge. You'll be hand-to-hand combat fighting!" Micky announces. Viola smirks and cracks her knuckles.

"The reward? You'll be sending home the contestant of your choice and will be taking someone with you to the luxurious resort-"

"Playa De Loser?" Nikki asked with excitement. Micky shook her head.

"No, the resort, Glacier Cove, it's actually quite cosy," Micky corrected to onto earn some distrusting frowns. "Anyways, we'll be starting immediately where we will have our first four rounds." Micky smirks.

* * *

**Match 1: Cheyenne vs Cole**

Cheyenne was wearing a magenta crop top and shorts with fingerless gloves over her hands and feet. Meanwhile Cole was wearing a pair of blue synthetic shorts and was shirtless with the same gloves. He seemed quite determined.

"Match 1- begin!" Danika called from the sidelines. Nikki frowned and whispered to Johan.

"She shouldn't be fighting if she's pregnant."

Cole held his hands at his head and circled around Cheyenne who was watching him to make the first move. The two circled around each other, Cole teasing Cheyenne who wasn't flinching with minor thrusts.

Cole then lunged himself at Cheyenne who ducked just in time so he flew over her. Luckily, Cole regained his stature and continued to circle her. Cheyenne held her fists up and circled around Cole until she kicked her leg up very high, almost higher than Cole himself, shocking near everyone with her flexibility.

*Johan's Confession*

"She kicks higher than Liv.."

*End Confessional*

Cole jumped back as she swung her kick and smirked. He was already sweating due to the excruciating heat of the sun. He knew not to kick Cheyenne in the stomach and make sure she lands on her back. Cheyenne held her hands up and approached Cole carefully before doing a ninja kick at him, kicking his cheek. He stumbled back a little, almost falling off the platform.

He smirked and ran around faster and did a low sweep, knocking Cheyenne onto her back. She landed rather comfortably and quickly jumped up. Cole sighed as Cheyenne delivered a left hook, taking Cole by surprise, although he quickly ducked. He then grabbed Cheyenne by her thighs and pulled them forward so she fell onto her back, landing with an 'oomph'.

Cole walked up to her and knelt down and pinned her shoulders to the ground as she fought against him. He sighed and watched as she struggled against his grip, although she wasn't strong enough to break from his grip.

"One..."

She tried shoving him off her, although he wasn't weakening,

"Two... Three..."

She then went limp, not bothering to save herself from elimination.

"Cole wins!" Micky announced. Cole released Cheyenne and the two of them climbed off, Cheyenne walking over to the stands where the interns were holding their different flags. Zack sighed and lowered his Cheyenne flag as the next match started.

* * *

**Match 2: Avery vs Liv**

"Next is Avery and Liv!"

Avery wore some black shorts whilst Liv wore a navy blue sports bra and shorts. They gave each other a look before they launched themselves into a wrestling position.

"Go Avery!" Viola smirked. Johan seemed hesitant in calling out and just cheered loudly.

Liv was advancing over Avery and ultimately pinned him to the ground. He was called off soon after.

"And Liv advances!" Micky cheers.

* * *

**Match 3: Nikki vs Johan**

Nikki was wearing a grey sports bra and shorts whilst Johan wore a pair of grey boxers.

"Alright no hard feelings?" Nikki offered. Johan smiled.

"No hard feelings," he smiles.

"Cool," Nikki chuckles. She then launches herself at him, pinning him to the ground in a quick sweep. She reluctantly stands up as the challenge was over.

"Sorry." She grins awkwardly. Johan shakes it off. *1

"It's ok," he smile.

* * *

**Match 4: Cassie vs Viola**

Cassie smirked. She wore a lime green sports bra and shorts whilst Viola was wearing a black set. Cassie's smile grew into something sinister as Micky began the round. Cassie immediately lands a hard punch in Viola's gut, resulting in a pained groan.

"You really believed me?" Cassie whispers as she lands another punch in Viola's side. The latter was unable to fight back due to the toughness of Cassie's attack.

"You're nothing but scum, you know?" Cassie chuckles softly before kicking Viola's thigh, knocking her down a little. "You've had the worst experience here, right?"

Viola's eyes go wide in shock. Cassie was still grinning maliciously at her. "H-how?" She stutters.

Cassie hums in triumph. "Oh where to start?" She jokes before hooking Viola in the side.

"Firstly, when you first arrived, you were tormented by Chef," Cassie grabs Viola around the neck.

"Secondly, you were slightly infatuated by Zack. Too bad he chose Cheyenne." She tightens her grip.

"Thirdly, no one really like you since they trusted Danika better than you." Viola begins to choke. She's never been so incapable of attacking someone. Especially someone like Cassie.

"Fourthly, you gained your boyfriend on the day he left. Depressing, isn't it?" Cassie chuckles darkly before throwing Viola to the ground.

"Fifthly, you decided to shut out your team since they voted for him," Cassie bends down and hauls Viola up by her hair. The purpled hair girl winces as Cassie stands her up. The contestants around them are in shock and fear at Cassie's violent behaviour.

"Sixthly, your allies Shan and Alexis? They left you once you befriended them," she taunts. Cassie then lands another punch in Viola's stomach. The French girl was on the verge of tears. She was horrified at the insults and facts Cassie was throwing at her.

"Finally," Cassie begins. "No one likes you!" She triumphs before jumping up and roundhouse kicking Viola in the head, knocking she unconscious onto the mat.

"And Cassie wins!" Micky exclaims. No one made a reaction; they were just staring terrified at Cassie.

* * *

**Break**

Johan, Avery and Cheyenne shuffled out of the arena to the watching halls in the common room whilst Viola was rolled away on a stretcher to the medical centre. Meanwhile Liv, Cole and Nikki were sitting as far away from Cassie as they began eating their food.

"You're a monster," Nikki stuttered. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Heard worse!" Cassie replied.

"Why?" Cole asks. Cassie looks at them all and smirks.

"At first, my initial reaction to joining Total Drama was horrible. I wanted nothing to do with it. But when I got the option to watch the previous seasons.

"You see, I learnt a lot from watching Alejandro and Scott. They were evilly perfect idols. Using nice, all so nice exteriors and holding onto the dear evils inside. But unlike them, I was never detected!

"After Vincent's elimination, I set up a bunch of plans for my ways to win. Unfortunately, I have the worst stamina and was quickly rid of from the game.

"Since then, I faked a friendship with Vincent. In my spare time, I would plan ways of returning to Island and ultimately win the million." A glance was sent from Liv and Cole whilst Nikki was left horrified.

"I used my efforts and I joined the show; although, I was determined to win!

"So, I used my plans more effectively. I sent Trent to the island and manipulated him. He was supposed to deliver food supplies. They never arrived. So then, I decided to double coat my operation. When Vincent went, I purposely stole his medication so he'd get sick and need to seek his medicine. Meanwhile, I'll give Psycho Trent what he wants; a stupid pendant that was to prevail in Master's plans."

"Master?" Nikki interrupts. Cassie shushed her quickly.

"Then, I wrote a very persuasive letter to the producers to let me back and voila, I'm here!" Cole growled. Liv scowled. Cassie sighs.

"By the way, you three plus Avery have something to do with Master's plans," she smirks. "And Mason."

"Alright! Cassie and Nikki, your match now!" Micky interrupts, oblivious to the conversation. Cassie was given glares by them all as she and Nikki left to fight.

* * *

**Match 5: Nikki vs Cassie**

"Begin!" Micky shouted, oblivious to Nikki's nervous figure.

*Nikki's Confession*

"Hey, you wouldn't wanna be fighting the girl who managed to take down one of the strongest camper in the competition!"

*End Confessional*

Cassie swiftly bent down and low swept Nikki who was now on her butt. She looked up hopelessly at Cassie who just smirked.

"You're pathetic." Cassie spat. She stepped (barefooted) on Nikki's feet and bent over to grab her arms. Cassie hauled Nikki up who was whining in pain of her feet.

"You're just lucky!" Cassie growled before uppercutting Nikki who almost toppled over but couldn't move due to her immobilisation.

"Cole and Julian are idiots to crush on you!" She scowled before grabbing hold of Nikki's wrists.

"And plainly, you're just a dark horse." Nikki gaped as Cassie suddenly released her feet and swung her hard onto the ground.

"And Cassie wins again!" Nikki was then rolled away to the medical tent.

Cassie smirked and walked over to Nikki's clothes and pulled out a glowing white stone.

"Perfect," she muttered before storing it in her shorts pocket.

* * *

**Match 6: Liv vs Cole**

After seeing Cassie win, both of these tough competitors were determined to take her down. But first, only one could prevail.

"Begin!"

Cole launched himself at Liv, knowing that she wasn't handicapped or privileged and quickly pinned her to the ground. He grunted as he held her in place.

"I'm gonna win," Liv hissed from her pinned form and shoved Cole over so she was lying above him, holding his arms above his head.

"Sorry Cole, but your attractiveness doesn't work on me," she whispers. Just then, Johan walked in to watch the competition and froze.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Liv shouted as she kneed Cole in the groin. Johan was in awe; not just because Cole was taken down but because now he knew that Liv still loved him.

"And Liv advances to the finals!" Liv gasps and releases Cole from her grip, smiling triumphantly. She runs over to Johan and envelopes him in a hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you I love you," she chants as she peppers his face with kisses.

* * *

**Medical Centre**

As Nikki was rolled into the medical tent, she heard the faint sounds of crying. She looked over to see Viola sobbing quietly with her head in her hands and her body curled up.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asks sincerely. Viola looks up and scowls at her before bursting into more tears.

"You're not allowed to see me like this," Viola grumbled. Nikki sighs and sits beside Viola and rubs her back.

"I'm only looking out for friends," she sighs. Viola doesn't respond. "It's about what Cassie said, isn't it?" Nikki asks.

Viola looks up and nods sadly. "Those words really hurt," she admits. "And they're true," she cries.

"No they're not. She's wrong. I like you. Cheyenne likes you. Even Cole likes you." Nikki negotiates.

"Not Cole," Viola sniffed. Nikki gives her a glance. "He hates me because I insulted him when he had a worser life. Have you heard about your sister?" Nikki shakes her head.

"Really?" Viola asks sniffing. "Well, she's autistic and diagnosed with leukaemia." Nikki's eyes went wide. She seemed shocked at this fact.

"Well there's something," she muses. Viola gives a puzzled look. "Well, Cole told you-and you only-about his sister. That shows he does respect you!" Viola shakes her head.

"No. I tormented him. I shouldn't deserve to know about Cole at all."

"You called?" Cole asks as he limps into the tent. Nikki raises an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" She asks. Cole blushes slightly.

"Liv kneed my coconuts," he mumbled embarrassedly. The two girls exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**Final Round: Liv vs Cassie**

Liv and Cassie stood on either side of the ring, sending glares at each other.

"You're going down, big time!" Liv muses. Cassie scoffs.

"Do I look like I care? You're controlled, idiot!" Cassie explains. Liv's eyes go wide with shock, and more evidentially, horror.

"How do you know?" She stutters. Cassie chuckles darkly.

"Livia Hernandez, tell me who's face you saw in your nightmares!" Cassie demands. Liv whimpers and closes her eyes.

"I-I-"

"Spit it out bitch!" Cassie roars. Liv's eyes flick open and she pounces of Cassie, who steps aside as Liv almost runs off the ring. She was lucky to save herself. Cassie hummed.

"Look here! Victory is just in my reach," Cassie muses. She walks so she's behind Liv. "All I need is to carefully push you off!"

Cassie grins maliciously before jumping in the air and kicking Liv in the back as she tumbled off the mat. She smirks as Micky blows the whistle.

"Liv has fallen off the mat giving Cassie victory!" Micky announces. The tennis player cheers loudly and jumped triumphantly into the air.

"Payback bitches!" She curses at Liv. Liv flips her off and limps over to Johan as all the contestants meet at the common room.

*Cassie's Confession*

"This game is too easy!" She admits.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Common Room**

The seven vulnerable contestants awaited for Cassie to take someone to Glacier Cove.

"I'm going home," Viola whimpers. Nikki pats her back and suddenly Cassie enters the room. She smirks victoriously.

"It's strange how the tables have turned." She muses. "I was the underdog and now," she sighs. "I'm the alpha!" She struts over to the kitchen bench and sits on top, dangling her legs.

"Now, I have to save someone; but I'm not sure on who," she hums. The seven tremble slightly.

"Alright. I choose,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Avery!" The neat freak reluctantly stands up and follows Cassie out the door. The others were left in a nervous state.

"Now I know it's me," Viola cries.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Let's save the explanations, eh?" Chef chuckles. The six contestants groan. Chef stood with five marshmallow in his hand.

"Alright, the people who Cassie has spared are...

...

...

...

"Johan!" The musician sighs heavily and collects his marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Liv!" The dancer copied and takes her marshmallow.

...

...

...

"Cole!" The emo looked surprised but still collected his marshmallow. The three girls looked nervous or in Viola's case, miserable. Chef smirked.

"Now...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Viola!" The purple haired girl gasped as a marshmallow was thrown past her head. Nikki and Cheyenne looked extremely worried as Chef shows them the final marshmallow.

"Now, normally I'd say something, or maybe Nikki or Danika, but the explanation is way to revealing, so the last marshmallow goes to..."

*Cheyenne & Nikki's Confession*

"I hope you don't go," Nikki sighs. "I don't want you to face him."

"I know," Chey sighs. "But I'll pull through. I've got experience now." She smiles.

"Alright, still friends?" Nikki offers. Cheyenne smiles.

"Forever, godmother," she teases.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nikki!" She gasps and looks at a smiling Cheyenne. The pregnant teen stood up and sighed.

"Well I obviously need some time from activity since the baby's getting bigger," she admits. Johan's was about to say something but held it back. Soon, Cheyenne's stomach grumbled and soon, a slight baby bump appeared.

"I couldn't keep it hidden forever," she jokes as she struts to the boat, oblivious to the stares she received. She turns to face Nikki who smirks.

"Oh, and kick Jacob's fucking head to China!" Nikki demands. Cheyenne giggles.

"I'll try!" She nods as she climbs onto the boat. As she drifted away she saw Cassie-no. It was Terra-looking hopefully at her.

"Please, Cheyenne. You need to warn the others," she pleads. Cheyenne doesn't respond and cowers away in the boat. Terra sighs and looks over at Camp Wawanakwa.

"It's up to you, my love." She whispers. She slowly transforms into a small Asian girl with piggy tails. "Don't give up Coco." *2

* * *

**Jury**

Alexis and Chad were cuddled on the couch as Jessica sighed, waiting patiently for the new eliminate to arrive. Soon a soft knock was heard and Jessica rushes up to answer it.

"Cheyenne?" She gasps. "Welcome to the jury!" Jessica exclaims. Cheyenne looks puzzled.

"Jury?" She asks. Jessica inhales.

"Well, at the finals, the jury gets to vote for the finalist instead of a challenge. And, we get to ask a bunch of questions about how they played and place a vote on who we want to win.

"I'm voting for Avery. Unless he's eliminated," she chuckles awkwardly. Cheyenne smiles.

"I'm Nikki or Cassie!" Jessica freezes.

"Cassie? I thought she was bitchy?" Jessica asks. Cheyenne shakes her head negatively.

"Dawn warned me about this," Cheyenne trails off. "I'm a Wiccan. I can see auras. Cassie's was corrupted."

And that's how Jessica and Cheyenne became close friends. *3

* * *

**Voting Chart**

**Cheyenne (1): Cassie**

**Merge: Avery, Cassie, Cole, Johan, Liv, Nikki andViola **

**Eliminated: Vincent (intern), Cassie (returns), Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika (intern), Mason, Julian (intern), Lorcan, Zack (intern), Shan, Aureceli, Chad, Jessica, Alexis, Cheyenne**

**Reference**

**1: Ah, Taylor Swift**

**2: Alright. Terra isn't Ashleigh. **

**3: Happy Ever After :)**

**Thanks again for reading! Top 7 people!**

**-Blue**


	16. Chapter 15: Fear Factor

**Quick, short and sharp chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh and check out my story after this; Total Drama Hall of Fame! I recommend it!**

**Shoutout to Maua, kutey8, Mawhora's Mask and Glaster197 who I'm happy that they are still reading this.**

**NOTE: NO UPDATES FROM BRIDGETTE AND COURTNEY OR LUXURY LIFE AS THEY ARE ON HIATUS!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp," Chef begins. "We played rounds of boxing, some people were hopeless and some were experts. In the end it was good-turned-evil Cassie who won and it was sweet little Cheyenne who was sent home. Wow, these intros a shrinking, eh?" He asks as he peers down at Zack who was seeming slightly pissed.

"Yeah, whatever," he groaned. Chef rolled his eyes and faded the camera again.

"Find out some more juicy little secrets right here on Pretty-"

"Chef! It's not Pretty Little Liars!" Zack snapped. "It's Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Yacht**

Cassie was already awake and at a small table outside where she was studying the stone.

"How can I make this work?" She muttered angrily. She picked up the amber stone which was as opaque as the wood of the table.

She picked the stone up again and hefted it lightly whilst examining it. So far, nothing was happening. Angered, she stood up and pitched it away. She grunted angrily as she stormed over to collect it.

"What are you doing?" Avery stuttered as he entered the room. Cassie looked up instantly and sent him a deathly glare in which he whimpered and cowered away at.

"That is none of your business," Cassie snapped. Avery gasped and ran away in fear.

*Cassie's Confession* (at the resort)

"Why doesn't this rock do anything I want?" Cassie screamed.

*Avery's Confession*

"Out of all people, she chose me," he whined.

*Terra's Confession* (back on the island)

"Alright, I just need to convince one person to keep the stone off Cassie," Terra sighed. "Avery won't step near her, Johan and Liv are probably out, Cole's Cole, who know what'll do, so that leaves, Nikki and Viola; both people who got injured by her," Terra sighed. Suddenly, her body changed shapes and soon, she looked like Julian.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Back at the Island**

Viola was sitting with Nikki on her bed whilst they were going through some of Cheyenne's left stuff. Nikki sighed and pulled out a small box from Cheyenne's bed and smiled weakly. She opened it and pulled out a small glass statuette of Chris.

"What's that?" Viola asked sincerely.

"It's an immunity idol," Nikki answered, frowning deeply. Viola looked puzzled.

"But why?" She pondered. Nikki chuckled.

"She didn't want to eliminate me, so she didn't use the idol at all," Nikki replied. "Now, it's both of ours."

Viola nodded her head and the two girls looked over the idol again before smiling. Nikki carefully placed the glass figure back in the box and tucked it under her bed. She stood up and walked over to the common room with Viola following behind.

"Morning," Johan called as they walked into the kitchen. He was standing over the stove whilst cooking some breakfast whilst Liv was behind him baking a cake.

"Morning," Nikki mumbled. Viola repeated and the two girls sat down at the kitchen bench and slumped over.

"I hate Cassie," Johan muttered to no one in particular but it was still heard by the people around him. Viola nodded.

"Same," she replied. "I feel like giving her a taste of her own medicine; and more!" She roared, cracking her knuckles.

"She's changed," Liv observed. Everyone directed their attention to her. "I can feel it," she sighed.

"Oh," was all Nikki could say. She perked up again. "Where's Cole?"

* * *

**Boney Island**

Cole is walking into a cave, sighing disappointedly and stood at the mouth frowning.

"It's a difficult task," a voice whispered. Cole nodded and trudged into the shaft. As he did, the light dimmed although deep into the cave, he saw three glowing figures; a red, a blue and a white.

"You've come," the red figure called. Even though Cole couldn't see the blurry silhouettes, he could sense when one was talking.

"I'm here to free you," Cole stated smugly. "Unless you don't want me to."

"You're putting yourself in danger-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Cole interrupted. "Just let me help you."

Cole ran towards the white figure and saw Wind curled up in a cage, tears rolling down his face. Cole smirked and snapped off a rock and smashed it onto the cage, weakening the bars and allowing Wind to escape.

"This is too easy.." He mumbled to himself before running off to Vapour. She was standing against the back as Cole broke the cage. She smirked and walked out before vanishing into air. When he walked over to Blaze, Wind was already tearing his wall down. Cole sighed and helped the two escape when he felt something grab his leg.

"Oh no you don't," a recognisable voice hissed. Cole looked and saw the shady figure smirking maliciously at him. His breathing stiffened and his figure went limp as his eyes connected with those of the figures.

"I won't let you get away with this," he mumbled weakly.

"Yes, but you already have! You've given your soul to the devil," she taunted.

"My worst decision yet," he replied. She cackled evilly.

"Poor Cole," she teased.

"Shut up," Cole began before falling unconscious. "Michaela."

* * *

**Cliff**

Chef stood around with six of the campers as Micky walked up to him with Cole being dragged along.

"He was found snooping around our cabins," she stated. Chef nodded his head and Cole stormed off to the others.

"Welcome final seven!" Chef announced, earning a round of cheers from everyone (excluding Cole). "Today's challenge will not be any different from the rest," he chuckled.

"Your challenge is all about fears!" Micky smirked. "Everyone will have mini challenges to do with your fears. If you drop out, you're on the chopping block, if you concur the challenge, you'll have more challenges, worse than before, that you'll need to complete."

The seven seemed a little worrisome.

"And the first challenger is Nikki!" Nikki gulped. "We'll meet you at the weather den." Nikki was visible shaking with fear. Micky smirked over at Johan.

"And what about the rats in the cave?" She taunted, making Johan pale. Chef laughed.

"We'll begin immediately with Nikki's; let's go to the den now," he ordered before he escorted her away. Micky looked at the crowd.

"And we'll also have Johan. The rest of you may watch either concur." The others nodded and split up to watch Nikki/Johan.

* * *

**Nikki's Fear**

She was walked into the small room where the roof was one big black hole that seemed endless. She gulped and sat down as Chef, who was outside, was working on her dare.

"Let's turn up the lightning," he smirked as he turned a small dial.

Inside, Nikki heard a sudden boom, followed by a drizzle of rain. She shook, petrified and was breathing rapidly.

"It's all fake," she whispered to herself before another boom made her jump.

"All you do is last ten minutes in here. You've been here for only a minute!" Chef called from outside as another clash of thunder boomed, frightening the teen.

*Nikki's Confession*

"Alright, facing my fear was probably something I wasn't prepared to do," she shudders.

*End Confessional*

"Alright Nikki, you can do this," Nikki tells herself. The counter outside reached five minutes, and that was when the hail began dropping. In fear Nikki burst out of her chair and pounded on the door, tears rolling down her cheek.

Chef opened the doors as Nikki bolts out and chuckles.

"Nikki has failed to complete her fear and is up for elimination," he smirked. Nikki looks upset whilst Cassie smirks.

* * *

**Johan's Fear**

Johan was standing in a small kiddy pool and standing beside it was a rustling barrel. Micky smirked and hauled the barrel onto his side.

"All you have to do is spend five minutes in this kiddy pool whilst the rats will swarm your feet," she explains before pouring the rodents into the pool. Johan immediately cringed and watched as the rats slowly came out of the barrel.

"You can do it, Johan!" Liv called from the sidelines, watching as the rats began swarming out of the barrel and around Johan's bare feet. Johan shot his head up and closed his eyes as the rats continued to walk over his feet and brush up against his ankle.

One rat, far smaller than the others squirmed out of the barrel, and scurried over to Johan's leg. Curious, it grabbed ahold of it and began running upwards, into his pant leg.

"What the...?" Johan exclaimed, quickly jumping out from the kiddy pool, kicking his leg to rid himself of the rat.

"And Johan must have an amazing sense of time, because he has succeeded in his challenge!" Micky chuckled. Johan sighed happily and Liv rushed over to him and gave him a warm hug. *1

"So who's next?" Micky ponders as she looks over everyone who has came back from Nikki's fear.

"Chef will operate Cassie's fear and I'll be doing Avery's," Micky smiled. Avery gulped and walked over with Micky followed by Liv, Johan and Nikki. Viola and Cole decided to watch Cassie's so they could torment her.

* * *

**Avery's Fear**

Avery sat in a chair that had bound him down. His eyes were wide as he sat in front of the mirror.

"So, I'll be doing some makeup," Micky grinned maliciously as she quickly began applying makeup onto Avery's clean skin. As she brushed, his arms and legs began to grow goosebumps.

Micky spent very little time applying makeup onto Avery's skin and then pulled him out of his chair.

"Alright, you will be needing to change into this," she offered, handing him a costume. Avery's eyes widened as he saw it. He began shaking in fear as his eyes focused on the scary costume she was holding.

"If you don't get changed, I'll do it for you," she smiled, falsely. Avery flinched as Micky pounced on him.

"No!" Avery shrieked. Micky pulled away.

"You'll fail your challenge," she explained. He shook his head.

"There is no way I'm getting changed into a," he gulped. "Clown costume."

* * *

**Cassie's Fear**

Cassie smirked, pleased with herself. Cole and Viola watched closely as Chef stood her at the end of the cliff. She didn't bother looking down, making Cole and Viola smirk.

"Aw, is wittle Cassie scared of a wittle height?" Cole mocked. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"It's not heights, it's," Cassie shushed when she saw Chef holding a harness and bungee cord. Viola looked at it and nodded.

"Bungee jumping?" She suggested as Cassie paled.

"Shut up!" Cassie ordered as Chef hooked her into the harness.

"Alright, all you need to do is jump once," he yawned. Cassie gulped and looked down, at the lake below her. She shuddered in fear and stepped back. She inhaled.

"Sometime this century, Evans," Cole mocked. *2

"Shut up!" She snapped. Cassie looked down once again. She sighed.

"It's ok, it's perfectly safe," she whispered to herself. Cole whispered something to Viola who giggled. Cassie got herself into a diving position and then..

She jumped.

She closed her eyes as she approached the water surface. As she reached closer to the ground she slowed down.

Although, as she came to a halt, she felt a tug on her cord and soon, she dropped into the ocean.

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed. "Who the fuck did that?" She demanded.

From the top of the cliff, Viola gave Cole a high five.

"And Cassie completed her fear, in a way," Chef sighed.

* * *

**Liv's Fear**

"So Liv," Micky chuckled as she walked the dancer to stage. "How do you feel about porcelain dolls?" Liv gulped, her eyes gone wide as she looked at Micky.

"How much do you _hate_ them?" Micky added. Liv began trembling in her stance.

"Well, I've got some good news for you," Micky smiled.

"You're not letting me face my fear?" She guessed. Micky chuckled.

"No." Liv froze again. "You're not gonna face the dolls." Liv let out a big sigh and slumped in her stance, very relieved.

"You'll be facing," Micky began. "The Child's Play doll!"

"You're kidding right?" Johan blurted out. "That doll is creepy to a point!"

"Oh well," Micky sighed as the curtains opened revealing Chucky lying peacefully on a table.

"All you have to do is give it a hug," Micky explained.

"Are you kidding me? This is Chucky!" Nikki screeched. "Liv could die!"

"Shut up!" Liv snapped. "Let me do it, please," she asked calmly. She gulped and approached the child like figure. She looked down on its limp position and sighed.

"It's not gonna attack you," she told herself. "It's just a figure."

As she leaned over to give it a hug, she saw the eyes snap open.

And then she screamed.

Micky chuckled as Liv ran down from the stage and into Johan's arms.

"And Liv failed her fear!" She chuckled. Johan shot her a glare.

"This wasn't a fear! It's facing a real horror movie!" Johan exclaimed and Micky shrugged.

"She still failed. And now it's Viola's turn," she smiled as Viola and Cole came back from Cassie's dare. Viola sighed.

"Ok," she nodded.

* * *

**Viola's Fear**

"Um, why is Viola in a sumo wrestling suit?" Nikki questioned.

"And why is she standing on the villa?" Avery asked. Micky chuckled as Chef came in with a diving board at a higher height that the villa that Viola began climbing up.

"So what's she doing?" Liv asked.

"Well," Micky began. "Her worst fear is being fat as it would ruin her parkour skills."

"Offensive!" Cassie exclaimed. "What about poor Peter?" Everyone ignored her.

"And how does this," Cole motioned to the costume. "Work?"

Viola yelled something from above that no one could here.

"She's gonna jump, knowing that she'll fail." Nikki gasped. Before she could question, she saw a large cushion in the direction of her jump. Viola, from above, sighed.

"You'll be fine," she told herself. She looked down, closed her eyes, and stepped off the diving board.

She fell, completely missing the villa roof, as she hit the cushion with a thud.

"She succeeded!" Micky exclaimed.

"Ow!" Viola shrieked.

* * *

**Cole's Fear**

"So what are you scared of?" Nikki chuckled, elbowing the emo. He smirked at her and folded his arms.

"I'm the fearless Cole," he chuckled. Cassie smirked.

"Says the guy who ran from his bunny," she mocked. Everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"Did you say 'bunny'?" Avery asked. Cassie scoffed mockingly.

"Was I not clear enough?" She snapped. The others silenced.

"I'm not scared of a bunny," Cole chuckled. Nikki looked puzzled as Viola came back, limping slightly holding her back, although she was free from her sumo costume.

"Why did your voice go high when-"

"Shut up!" Cole snapped as Chef came up to him with a cage. Cole took one look at it and stepped back. Chef smirked and placed the cage down and opened the wire door, ready for whatever creature to come out. Everyone awed, especially Viola, when a small bunny hopped out. Cole flinched and gave the fluffy creature a hard kick, scaring everyone around him.

Why'd you just kick a helpless bunny?" Viola snapped. Cole shuddered and sat down on the cage. In anger, Viola grabbed Cole's short and hauled him up to meet her anger gaze.

"You do not, I repeat, do not kick poor, helpless, harmless animals!" Viola demanded. "Got it?" Cole nodded his head frantically as Viola threw him to the ground, in front of the open cage door. Cole squinted his eyes and looked into the cage to see more bunnies curled into the back of the cage.

"Your actual challenge is to pet one," Chef chuckled. Cole went wide eyed.

"Why?" He whined.

"Why are you scared of them?" Cassie smirked. Cole squinted at her and sighed.

"They are just, so liked, and their eyes are so.. Big. They're always watching you," Cole shuddered.

"Ugh," Avery groaned grabbing his arms in a cold expression. "That's actually a good point."

Chef rolled his eyes as Cole looked into the cage again. He sighed and reached his hand into the cage and turned his head away as he brushed his fingers over the soft fur of the bunnies.

"This isn't so ba- Argh!" He shouted, pulling his hands out of the cage with a chipmunk clinging to his finger. Chef, Micky and Cassie giggled a little as Cole ripped the squirrel off and threw it at Viola, who began playing with it.

"Cole did touch the bunny so he wins immunity," Micky explains. "So Cole, Johan, Cassie and Viola are safe. Avery, Nikki and Liv, one of you is going home tonight."

Avery and Liv seemed hesitant yet Nikki looked slightly relieved.

* * *

**The Confessions**

*Avery's Confession*

"Alright," he began. "I want to go home. I've gotten what I came here for; bravery, courage and above all, a cute and funny girlfriend who's name is Jessica Kennis!" He sighed dreamily.

*Cassie's Confession*

"Another elimination safe," she smirked. "I'm good!"

*Cole's Confession*

"Do judge," he blushed. "I don't like cute things." He shuddered.

*Johan's Confession*

"Me and Liv are the only active couple left in the game; this elimination should not change that!" He says sternly.

*Liv's Confession*

"Honestly," she sighed. "I had the worst fear conquered! I had Chucky!"

*Nikki's Confession*

"If I lose, I'll be very proud of myself! I've got Julian, my besties, Cheyenne and Cole, and I've had my chance to win a million dollars!" She smiled. "I've had the best experience!"

*Viola's Confession*

"YES! Another day of freedom!" She exclaimed. "The real challenge is who to vote for though."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The seven contestants are seated on the stool as Chef came in holding a tray of marshmallows in his hands.

"So, Viola, Cassie, Johan and Cole, you're all safe for tonight and are safe for the final six!" Chef announces, chucking the marshmallow as he called the names. The remaining three looked very content about the ceremony.

"Alright, you all received at least one vote," Chef began. "Although someone only received one vote, and that'd be...

...

...

...

"Liv!" The dancer smirked and collected her marshmallow whilst Nikki and Avery sighed.

"Anything to say?" Chef offered. Avery stood up.

"I'd like to say, that I'm honoured to be here and so very happy that I managed to not only get the courage I wanted from the beginning, but the awesomest girlfriend ever!" He monologued. Everyone, including Cassie, applauded. Nikki stood up afterwards.

"I'd also like to say that, like Ave, I'm honoured to have participated in such a great season and have so much friends made! Cole, Cheyenne, Viola, Betsy, Lorcan, Chad, Julian, Liv, Johan, basically everyone!" She smiled. "It's sweet!" Everyone applauded, excluding Cassie.

"Yada yada!" Chef groaned. "Now the last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Avery!" The neat freak gasped and jumped up, surprised.

"No, but I voted myself!" He complained as Nikki stood up.

"And I voted myself," she sighed. "Don't worry, I'm happy I got this far." She smiled and began walking towards the others.

"I'll miss you Johan! I love you, Liv!" She smiled hugging the lovebirds tightly. "You guys are the best and I totally shipped you from the beginning." Liv chuckled as Nikki walked towards Avery.

"You were so sweet and kind," she smiled hugging the neat freak.

"So were you," he smiled back. Nikki sighed and walked over towards Cassie.

"You," she began. "Can improve!" She suggested. Cassie groaned as Nikki walked towards Viola.

"I hope you or Cole wins. You guys are awesome," she smiled, as she gave the purple haired girl a tight hug.

"I'll miss you." Viola whispered. Nikki stood in front of Cole, smiling shyly at the emo.

"Although," she sighed. "I'll miss you most of all." Cole opened his arms for a hug and Nikki smiled, allowing herself to get embraced by Cole's arms. Tears were coming from eyes as she hugged him affectionately.

"Win for me," she smiled, kissing his cheek. Cole immediately blushed as Nikki walked over to Julian who was waiting by the pier. He was visible crying.

"You are amazing, babe!" She smiled kissing him affectionately on the lips. "I'll definitely love you always!" She spent a few minutes embraced in his arms as they swayed on the pier.

"Ugh, love," Chef complained. Micky slapped the back of his head.

"This is sweet," she snapped.

"Bye guys!" Nikki waved as she climbed onto the boat.

"Wait."

Everyone, including Nikki turned to look at the person who had interrupted her. They were immediately shocked by their outburst. The person stepped forward and pulled Nikki off the boat, much to her protest.

"I volunteer to take Nikki's place for elimination," Cole sighed. Everyone gasped.

"Don't do this," Nikki growled, although he ignored her.

"I volunteer because I've been a dick to everyone!" He announced. "My main motive, as some of you know, was my little sister, but I'll try myself to gain the money!" He sighed. "I'm not worthy of winning," he admitted.

"So I volunteer to get myself eliminated!" He announced. Chef shrugged and threw Cole onto the boat as it drifted off.

"Cole!" Nikki shouted. "You are crazy!" She chuckled.

"I love you, too!" He joked, waving back at her. She had tears rolling down her cheek as he disappeared. Viola walked up to Nikki and sighed.

"Guess what?" She asked. Nikki looked at her. "He did this for you. He believes in you. You should feel respected!" She smiled, supporting the girl in her arm.

"I hate him for doing it," Nikki admits. "But I love him all the same."

Julian cleared his throat.

"Julian, just know that I love you forever!" She chuckled. Julian smiled.

"You and Cole look cute together," he says before walking off.

* * *

**Votes**

**Nikki: Nikki, Cassie, Liv, Johan**

**Avery: Avery, Liv**

**Liv: Cole**

**Merge: Avery, Cassie, Johan, Liv, Nikki and Viola**

**Eliminated: Vincent (intern), Cassie (returns), Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika (intern), Mayson*3, Julian, Lorcan, Zack, Shan, Aureceli, Chad, Jessica, Alexis, Cheyenne, Cole**

**References**

**1: Olaf reference**

**2: Evans is Cassie's surname**

**3: Mason's name was changed so we can identify him from the Bridgette and Courtney story.**

**Awww, Cole does have a heart (heart)**

**Only 6 remain... Yay..**

**Add this to your comment #Team[insert the person you support]**


	17. Chapter 16: The Triarmed Triathlon II

**Shoutouts, um..**

**SHOUTOUTS TO EVERYONE IN THE FVCKING WORLD! Although, chances of reading this are quite slim, eh?**

**I have some unfortunate news, a very close friend of mine's mother unfortunately passed away in her sleep. She was 43. So, I might not post as I'm comforting her or supporting her family. **

**But, lets begin with the story before my tears fall out. Here it is...**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bootcamp, fear factors, we learnt everyone's fear from Cassie's being bungee jumping and Liv's being Chucky from Child's Play. Only four managed to surpass their fears and the other three were to face elimination. In the end it was Nikki who was eliminated, although, heroic actions from Cole saved her from elimination whilst in the process of eliminating himself." Chef exhaled. "Now, we have six left." He smirked.

"Let's see what we have in store for the final six, right here on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Micky is standing on Chef's back as he does push ups.

_You guys are on my mind._

Peter is hugging a very scared Cole underwater.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Danika is rowing a boat with Zack.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

In the woods, Viola is petting a rat whilst Johan runs away from one.

_I wanna be famous._

Liv blushes and Nikki gasps in excitement.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jessica and Avery are rowing on a canoe when they fall down the waterfall.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Chad is complaining to Alexis on a log when Jessica and Avery push them off accidentally.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Betsy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the confessional tent where Aureceli walks out.

_I'll get there one day._

_Because I wanna be famous._

Cheyenne is in the kitchen confused and Mai and Shan are smiling on the seats.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Vincent is flexing his muscles on the beach as Julian glares at him.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Several sea animals are shown on the water surface.

_I wanna be_

Fang sees a red feathered bird and chases it.

_I wanna be famous_

A seagull watches as the red feathered bird flies away.

_I wanna be_

Mason is on the pier showing off his basketball skills when a log lands on his head.

_I wanna be_

The basketball flies into the air when it's dissolves into the sun.

_I wanna be famous._

Lorcan is telling a joke and Cassidy laughs and then Chef stands in front with his sadistic grin.

_*whistle*_

Everyone whistles around the campfire. Before the title lights flicker out, a black shadow is seem holding an inanimate object at Cassie.

* * *

**Villa**

Nikki wasn't crying on her bed. She wasn't showing any sign of disappointment or sadness about Cole's elimination.

"What's up?" Liv asked, looking at Nikki's state. "Aren't you upset?"

"Well," Nikki sighed. "Yeah. But Cole had told me about this."

"Huh?" Liv questioned.

"He told me that if I was ever gonna get eliminated, he'll put himself up. Last night, I didn't think he would do it, nor did I want him to do it, but he did." She looked down. "So what are you in for?"

"Everyone was asking and since Johan and Avery are gentleman, Viola's asleep and Cassie's a bitch, I went to ask," Liv smiled, pulling out a bag of chips. "And I'm getting some chips."

Nikki giggled and stood up, following Liv into the common room. She saw Julian smiling at her and she immediately ran up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up?" She giggled. Julian sighed and Nikki's smile faltered. "You're not breaking up with me are you?" She panicked. Julian shook his head and grabbed Nikki's hand for comfort.

"It's about Cassie," he muttered. Everyone fell silent at her name. "It's not normal for her to act like this."

"How so?" Avery asked.

"Well," Julian sighed. "Cassie was never like that. I fear that that's not her true self, despite what she explained. If it's possible, I think she's possessed." Johan scoffed.

"That's stupid," he chuckled. "This place isn't magical!"

"Uh," Liv began. "About that," she trails off.

"Liv and I have powers," Avery muttered. Johan's smile disappeared and he nodded his head. For an example, Avery created a small fireball into his hand whilst Liv's hand soon turned wet.

"Going on," Julian dismissed the powers. "Cassie has a stone; in fact, you both do and so does Mason although it was Cole," Nikki gasped. "Who had returned the stones to the body. Liv and Avery, you were possessed until Cole had released the stones from Micky's grip-"

"What about Micky?" Viola snapped, bursting into the room. Julian sighed.

"Micky, is the person who had granted Avery, Mason, Cassie and Liv's powers. She gave Liv's and Avery's powers when they were sleeping, Mason's was granted when he ate the toxic food and Cassie got hers when she left on the boat of shame." Julian explained. Everyone nodded understandingly.

"Although, Mason, Liv and Avery are back to normal, Cassie is still possessed as her stone has not yet returned to her," Julian concluded before he closed his eyes and begin focusing.

Suddenly, Julian's appearance and body shifted and everyone saw a carbon copy of Cassie, gasping.

"You're Cassie?" Viola shrieked, ready to pounce on her although the girl stopped her.

"I'm not Cassie," everyone looked at her puzzled. "I'm her stone, Terra!" There was a sudden silence.

"I kissed a girl!" Nikki shrieked. Johan snickered.

"And you liked it?" He chirped before Nikki whopped him on the head with her fist. *1

"Sorry, I had to act like Julian, so I could get past security," Terra chuckled.

"Wait, were you there last night also?" Liv asked. Terra nodded again. Nikki winced.

"Can all campers please report to the docks, pronto!" Micky's voice echoed. Everyone in the room grunted distastefully and shuffled towards the docks.

* * *

**Docks**

Micky stood with three pairs or handcuffs and smiled as the six campers approached the docks.

"Today's challenge is based on the original Tri-Armed Triathlon!" Micky announced. "And so, you'll need to pair up with each other." Liv and Johan smiled and walked towards each other but Micky shouted. They flinched and jumped back.

"The pairs will be picked by me." Everyone looked nervous. "So, Johan, you'll be partnered with Nikki." The duo walked over to each other and stood shoulder to Nikki's head.

"Avery, you'll be partnered with Liv." Liv took one look at Avery and smiled before walking over to him. Viola folded her arms and twisted her face into a sour expression.

"And that leaves Cassie with Viola." Viola stormed over to Cassie and purposely trudged on her foot, making Cassie wince.

*Viola's Confession*

"Do it for Lorcan," she tells herself.

*Cassie's Confession*

"Why Viola? I can tolerate everyone but her!"

*End Confessional*

Micky walked to each pair and handcuffed one of their wrists to the other before standing back.

"Your first challenge is a race to the cave. And since Cole was the only person to navigate his way through there faster, you'll have to use each other's instincts to win!" She then blew a foghorn and everyone began running/walking away.

* * *

**First Leg - Race to the Cave**

* * *

**Johan and Nikki**

Johan and Nikki had good coordination with their steps as they closed in on the forest.

"It's kinda funny," Johan mused. Nikki looked at him questioningly.

"Well, these pairings are the same as the boxing episode. And since Cheyenne and Cole were eliminated, that leaves the rest of us."

"Cole shouldn't have been eliminated," Nikki grumbled. Johan stopped and looked at the shorter girl curiously.

"I thought you were with Julian?" He questioned. Nikki looked at him and began laughing.

"I am, it's just, Cole is like my brother. I care for him and love him as family," she confessed. Johan awed at her words and they began walking again.

"So, you and Liv? You've kept a good relationship throughout half the competition," Nikki smiled.

"Yeah. She's amazing. Liv's the kind of girl that makes my heart accelerate when she just smiles. She's smart, caring, sassy and that's what I like about her. She's also very attractive and I feel privileged that I can call her my girlfriend," Johan smiled, goofily.

"Aw, you're just a cutie aren't you?" Nikki cooed, pinching Johan's cheeks.

"Am I like older than you?" He giggled.

"Depends," was Nikki's reply. She stepped on a twig and jumped. Johan stopped and looked around.

"Hey, why are we in the maze?" He questioned.

* * *

**Liv and Avery**

Liv and Avery were struggling to walk as Liv's steps were shorter and faster whilst Avery's were longer and slower.

"Watch it," Liv warned as they almost tripped over. Avery huffed.

"How does this handcuff," he pointed to the binding device. "Cause us to trip?" Liv shrugged as they continued to struggle to walk.

"How 'bout we stride in time, I say left, we both take a left step, I say right, we both take a right step?" Liv suggested. Avery nodded and Liv smiled. "Left," they took a left step.

"Right," they took a right step. Avery sighed.

"We've gotta go faster than this," he confessed. Liv pondered.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "Left. Right. Left. Right..."

They began walking off speedily to towards the forest.

* * *

**Cassie and Viola**

"Good thing we walk in time," Cassie said as the two girls continued walking in silence. Viola wore a determined face whilst Cassie was trying to start conversation.

"Is it ignore Cassie day today?" No reply. Cassie huffed and continued to walk until a smirk climbed upon her face.

"You know, your boyfriend, Lorcan is really good in the bed," Cassie grinned. Viola stopped in her tracks and looked at Cassie with a bitter look.

"You didn't-"

"Ah, but I did!" Cassie mused. Viola couldn't hold back her anger and she threw a fine fist at Cassie's cheek, causing the tennis girl to go unconscious. Viola smiled to herself and scooped Cassie into her arms as she continued to walk.

*Viola & Cassie's Confession.*

Cassie lying on the floor of the confessional tent whilst Viola smirked. "Hopefully she'll stay like this."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Johan and Nikki**

Nikki had jumped on Johan's back for a piggy back ride as she had grown tired.

"Out of all places we could have walked in, it had to be the maze," Johan complained. Nikki, who had fallen asleep on Johan's shoulder stirred.

"Julian helped me with the maze," Nikki yawned. "And Cole helped Alexis."

"Thanks," Johan said slightly sarcastically as Julian and Cole were unavailable at the time. He turned left, and walked into a dead end. Annoyed, Johan turned around and walked towards another dead end.

Nikki hummed as Johan quicken his pace to escape the maze.

"Have you seen the fire wall?" Nikki asked, making Johan freeze. He hit his head and chuckled as he ran towards the fire wall.

"Thanks Nikki, you're a legend," he chuckled. Nikki hummed in response before falling asleep again.

* * *

**Liv and Avery**

"Which way was the cave again?" Avery asked Liv. She shrugged and looked around, trying not to disturb Avery's stance. She caught an opening through two very thick trees.

"Is that it?" She asked, making Avery turn to face it. He squinted his eyes and smiled.

"Good job," he chuckled as the two began walking towards the opening. They stepped into the opening and looked around.

There was nothing in sight, apart from the cliff face over the edge of the land. Avery frowned and Liv grunted in distaste. She kicked the dirt angrily, making Avery jump back in disgust.

Avery walked towards the cliff, dragging Liv with him until Liv tripped over, making Avery follow suit. They landed with a groan, and covered in dirt much to Avery's disliking.

Liv looked down at her foot and saw a roped laced over her foot and smiled. She helped Avery stand up and she pulled the rope out of the ground and smirked.

"Watch this," she told Avery as she flung the rope over the canyon, watching as it laced around a thick tree. Avery's eyes went wide when he realised what was going on. Liv wrapped the end of the ropes around her arm and grabbed onto Avery's waist.

"Hold on!" She smiled as they jumped from the canyon.

* * *

**Cassie and Viola**

Viola dragged Cassie to the cave, smiling victoriously when she saw that no one else was there. She jumped from joy, but was held down by the handcuff and rudely kicked Cassie's side, waking her up.

"Ow! Wait, we won?" Cassie smiled. Viola rolled her eyes and lifted the tennis girl up with ease.

"Micky?" Viola called out. A static sound was heard from the intercom around them.

"And Viola and Cassie win the first round of the triathlon!" Micky's voice echoed through the area. Just then, Johan came running in with Nikki on his back and sighed.

"It had to be Cassie," he grumbled.

*Johan & Nikki's Confession*

"Viola's a sick girl, but she's partnered with Cassie. I don't want either to win!" Johan complained as Nikki lay against the wall of the confessional booth.

*End Confessional*

Johan looked around curiously as Nikki stirred again.

"Where's the others?" He asked. Just then, a triumphant call was heard and Liv and Avery swung from a vine, the call coming from Liv as Avery was just screaming like a girl. They landed quite safely by Johan and panted.

"That was fun," Liv panted. Avery shook his head.

"That was," he wheezed. "Exhilarating!" Liv chuckled and lightly punched Avery's arm.

"So," she smiled. "Who won?"

Johan reluctantly pointed to Viola and Cassie as Liv's smile faded. She folded her arms, pulling Avery closer to her.

Just then, Danika entered from the cave, surprising everyone.

"Alright, your next challenge should test your skills with elimination!" She smiled. Everyone grew confident, especially Avery and Liv.

* * *

**Second Leg - Elimination Order**

* * *

At each table, there were seventeen heads of all the eliminated campers. Each pair awaited for Danika's call.

"Your challenge is to stack the heads onto each other, forming a totem pole!" She explained. "And the challenge starts... Now!"

Immediately, all three pairs found Vincent's head and popped in on the table. Then, they added Cassie's head to the totem, much to Cassie's disliking for Viola smirking whilst doing so.

"Who was next?" Liv asked Avery. He clicked his fingers in a rapid pace.

"Uh," he thought. "Paintball challenge," he clicked his fingers. "Peter!"

His outburst brought attention for everyone as they added the chubby boy's head to the totem. Then Viola weighed both Mai and Betsy's head.

"Does it matter if it was a double elimination?" She asked. Danika shrugged and Viola placed Betsy's head first before adding Mai's head on top. Cassie then handed her Danika and Mason's head and Viola snatched Danika's head before placing it above Mai's head.

"Let's go through it again," Nikki inhaled. "Vincent, Cassie, Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika, Mason and," she sighed disappointedly. "Jules."

Johan noticed her disappointment and hesitantly placed Julian's head on the totem.

Meanwhile, Avery and Liv were speeding through their totem.

*Avery & Liv's Confession*

"Since we've been on different teams the whole time, it really benefits these sort of challenges!" Avery explains whilst Liv is strangely enough passed out on his lap.

*End Confessional*

"Finished!" Johan and Nikki exclaimed happily. The others stopped to look at there totem in awe. Danika walked over to the tower and nodded.

"Let's see here, Vincent, Cassie, Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika, Mason, Julian, Lorcan, Zack, Shan, Aureceli, Jessica-" Danika paused. "Your tower is wrong!"

Johan and Nikki frowned as the other teams beamed and began reassembling their towers as the others continued to work there towers.

"And we have completed this," Liv chuckled. "Woo Woo!"

Danika rushed over to check the totem.

"Vincent, Cassie, Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika, Mason, Julian, Lorcan, Zack, Shan, Aureceli, Chad, Jessica, Alexis, Cheyenne and Cole..."

"Congrats guys!" Danika cheered. "You won this leg!" Avery high fived Liv who was over her head.

"Still need to win won," Nikki grumbled to Johan. The musician nodded and looked over at the others who had won at least one leg.

"Hope we do, otherwise we'll be up for elimination," he gulped.

* * *

**Third Leg - The Blind Food Identification**

* * *

Chef walked in smiling, holding three blindfolds in each hand.

"Now it's time for the final challenge!" He announced. "The food identification!" Avery looked puzzled.

"But we can see the foods," he questioned. Chef tutted and smirked, lifting his arm up.

"You'll be blindfolded!" He explained. Avery gulped. "Select someone to be blindfolded for the challenge!"

Cassie, Nikki and Liv volunteered accepting the blindfolds as foods came rolling in.

"Your challenge is to correctly identify the most foods provided by your partner. I'll tap your shoulder when I need a response." The contestants nodded understandingly.

*Viola & Cassie's Confession*

"There was no way I was letting Cassie direct me," Viola smirked. "Let's give her a little taste of her own medicine!" The camera pans out to see Cassie lying sleepily on the floor.

*End Confessional*

"The team to identify the most foods wins! And to help with cheating..." Chef smirked, pulling out earplug. The sighted partners sighed and carefully placed the plugs in, excluding Viola who purposely went a little rough.

The first plate for each of them was fresh pork. Viola immediately snagged a little piece and ate it quickly, much to everyone else's obliviousness.

Avery and Johan carefully fed there counterparts whilst Viola purposely teased Cassie by smudging the pork juice onto the brunette's face. Cassie then took a bite out of her now dry pork but had trouble digesting it as there was little substance in her mouth.

Nikki and Liv mumbled something to Chef whilst Cassie tried, failing as she still had food in her mouth. In anger, she spat out the pork onto the fresh vanilla ice-cream that was just pulled off.

"Too easy," Viola chuckled. The others added the ice-cream to their partners mouths as Liv and Nikki seemed joyed about their food. Avery smiled and added more scoops of ice-cream to Liv who was very pleased with his generosity.

"Better not sicken my girlfriend, you hear me?" Johan threatened jokingly. Avery chuckled and shook his head. Liv, Nikki and Cassie all guessed their foods as the last plate was presented.

Under it was a simple block of chocolate. Just the chocolate was enough to almost make Viola push her boundaries. Luckily, she kept it cool and fed Cassie the chocolate.

Johan gave Nikki the chocolate and she smiled gleefully. Avery followed as Chef took the last of the guesses.

"Ok, I have the results. For the third meal, it was chocolate, that all of you seemed to guess right!" The three teams smiled triumphantly as Chef cleared his throat.

"However, the second meal was vanilla ice-cream! Not meaty cream!" Chef chuckled, earning a grumble from Cassie. Liv, Avery, Johan and Nikki anxiously awaited the results for the meat.

"Only one of the teams succeeded in guessing the last meat, and that team wasn't Cassie and Viola!" Viola shrugged but Cassie seemed furious. Chef sighed.

"Alright, and the correct team to identify the meat was..."

There was a longing silence until Cassie coughed, expecting an answer.

"Ugh, trying to create tension but it was Johan and Nikki! The meat was pork!" Johan and Nikki cheered. The blindfolded contestants removed their blindfolds and sighed. Liv grabbed her head.

"Why am I sleepy," she yawned. Chef laughed menacingly.

"The pork was drugged to make you sleep! Just a little prank for making it to the finals!" Chef explained. Liv cursed something in a mumble before falling asleep. Nikki followed suit and fell asleep on Johan's lap whilst Cassie remained awake.

"Ha! Luckily Viola didn't allow me to take the pork!" She boasted before Viola grabbed a frying pan and knocked the tennis player unconscious. She smiled victoriously and Chef sent her a mini thumbs up before dismissing them.

"Wait, the handcuffs!" Johan exclaimed. Chef stopped dead and turned to face them. And with a literal click of the fingers, the cuffs popped off.

"And everyone is up for elimination," he muttered darkly as he left the room.

* * *

**Minutes before the Ceremony**

Cassie, Avery, Viola and Nikki had already left to the ceremony but Johan and Liv were walking along together. Liv sighed and leant into Johan's shoulder.

"Did you ever feel anything from her?" Liv asked unexpectedly. Johan looked puzzled.

"About Cassie?" He questioned. Liv nodded and Johan's expression turned blank.

"I have to admit, I never thought of her to be such a bully," he sighed. "She was really nice on the chat line!" Liv cocked her head.

"Tell me more about this chat line," she asked. Johan chuckled.

"Another time, Liv. Another time," he smiled as the approached the ceremony.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chef, Micky, Danika, Vincent, Zack and the real Julian stood by the stand, looking over the contestants happily.

"Congrats!" Zack smiled. "Final six!" The six cheered half heartedly, and smiled soon after.

"Now, since no one won immunity, we've looked over footage and found the best player today who deserved to win immunity!" Danika smiled. "This person wasn't based on any previous contest and was just chosen by there performance today!"

Vincent stepped forth. "And that person was..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Viola!" The purple haired girl seemed shocked. She pointed a finger to her chest.

"Me?" She stuttered. "Why?"

"Because, you provided us with good drama and humour!" Micky chuckled. "And you gave Cassie a real beating, if you know what I'm saying!" Cassie rolled her eyes as Chef stood forward.

"Ok. So Viola wins automatic immunity so now, cast your votes!"

*Cassie's Confession*

"I'm all for this!" She smiled inserting her vote into the box.

*Johan's Confession*

"Using strategy!" He smiled. "Fingers crossed!" He added his vote.

*Nikki's Confession*

"Good riddance!" She called, stabbing her vote into the box.

*Avery's Confession*

"For Jessica," he sighed. "Although, I'm not sure who voted for her!"

*Liv's Confession*

"Synch!" She boasted, adding her vote.

*Viola's Confession*

"This is nothing personal," she smirked. "I'm joking!"

*End Confessional*

Chef sighed and pulled the box from the ground and held out a plate of five marshmallows.

"The following players are safe," he announced.

"Viola!" The purple haired girl scoffed her marshmallow down quickly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Avery!" The neat freak smiled and collected his marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Johan!" The musician smiled and took his marshmallow from the plate.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nikki!" She sighed and ate her marshmallow quickly. Chef looked over the two girls amused.

"I think we all know who wins here!" He chuckled.

*Liv's Confession*

"Yes Chef, we do!" She chuckled.

*Cassie's Confession*

"Why do we still have these?" She questioned annoyingly.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Liv-"

"Nah uh!" Cassie smirked, pulling out a small glass statuette of Chris. "I have immunity!"

Micky smiled triumphantly and passed Cassie the marshmallow and looked at Liv.

"See ya, dancer!" She smiled. Liv looked horrified as she looked over the campers.

She looked at Johan with glossy eyes and launched herself into a big hug. Tears rolled out of her eyes and drenched his top.

"I'll miss you," she sighed, walking away. She left on the boat without another word, and continued to wipe her eyes. Nikki and Viola looked even more horrified at Cassie.

"You stole Cheyenne's immunity idol?" Nikki snapped. Cassie shrugged and twirled with her hair.

"You're a low life bitch, you know?" Viola snapped. Cassie huffed and continued to twirl her hair.

"Cheyenne left, why does she have a sacred immunity idol?" Cassie asked. "It's silly. So I used it!"

Viola was held back by Nikki as she was ready to attack Cassie but the tennis player walked away.

As Cassie disappeared, a smirk played on Viola's face. Nikki seemed worried.

"What happened?" Nikki asked nervously. Viola said no words and pulled out the stone from her pocket, awing Nikki.

"You stole it?" Nikki gasped. Viola sighed.

"And it cost me a price," she mumbled. Nikki, who had no idea, hugged Viola tightly.

"Let's try and make the finals together," Nikki chuckled.

* * *

**Votes**

**Cassie (5): Avery, Johan, Liv, Nikki, Viola**

**Liv (1): Cassie**

**Merge: Avery, Cassie, Johan, Nikki and Viola**

**Eliminated: Vincent (intern), Cassie (returns), Peter, Betsy, Mai, Danika (intern), Mason, Julian (intern), Lorcan, Zack (intern), Shan, Aureceli, Chad, Jessica, Alexis, Cheyenne, Cole and Liv.**

**References**

**1. Katy Perry..**

**I'm sorry for Liv's elimination! Intentionally, she was gonna be eliminated in place of Alexis but her power role was a little too important to release. **

**Anyways, final 5.. **

**Are you #TeamAvery?**

**Are you #TeamCassie?**

**Are you #TeamJohan?**

**Are you #TeamNikki?**

**or**

**Are you #TeamViola?**

**And to add to your comments so I know you read this; #FinalFive**

**~ Blue xx**


End file.
